Thrown Into His World
by Lesya17
Summary: Rose is thrown into the "high society" and into the arms of Dimitri Belikov, who never had a steady realtionship & is now forced to stay with Rose, his wife! Everybody thinks they are the perfect newly weds, but they only pretend, at least in the beginning. But after getting to know each other, they tease each other, lust after each other and start to actually LIKE each other :/?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rose**

„Rose Hathaway-Mazur to the principal's office. Rose Hathaway-Mazur."

Shocked I looked up from my papers. Me?! Why me?! I was never called into the principals office, I've never been once in my entire life! I didn't do anything, never did and never will. I was the little 'Miss Perfect' at this school, at least that was what the others always said. And it was kind of true, I only got straight A's, never came late to school or missed even one day.

So it was shocking that I was called to the principal. Around me, my classmates began to whisper. I couldn't make out exact words and I'm glad I didn't, it probably weren't really nice things they said about me.

"Go", Ms Sailor said and smiled kindly at me.

She probably thought the principal wanted to tell me something good. I didn't, but I still smiled back at her, grabbed my belongings and went to the principal's office. It was a long way there and thoughts ran through my head I didn't want to think, I tried to block them out, but it was hard.

Finally there I knocked lightly on the door. A confident voice answered for me to come in.

"Take a seat Miss Hathaway-Mazur", Principal Wary said and nodded to a chair in front of the big desk.

I nodded and sat down, fidgeting with my fingers to keep them from shaking.

"You wanted to speak to me, Sir?"

"Yes, indeed", he replied. "Alexander Belikov wishes to see you, he is sending a car to pick you up: Your parents will be in the car already waiting for you. The car will be here in a matter of minutes. You may leave now."

Mr. Wary didn't even look up from his papers, while telling me this. When he realized I wasn't gping anywhere, still sitting in the chair in kind of a shock state, he made a 'shu'-gesture with his hands, showing me to leave his office. Still kind of dazed, I stood up and left the office.

The thing is, Alexander Belikov was one of the richest persons on the world. He was under the Top 10, I think place 7 or 8. He had his own business running - Belikov Incorporation.

He bought a lot of other smaller corporations, too. He owned half of New York and had companies all over the world. Europe, Asia, Australia, Africa and of course here in America. Here in New York started everything, so he and his family stayed here. The Belikov's were in the magazines practically every week.

I was more the exact opposite of them. I was poorer than poor. My dad worked hard and almost all day long as a factory worker. He made money, but not enough. My mum was pregnant, so she couldn't work right now and during the next 5 years, she couldn't either. We couldn't afford a kindergarten, so she needed to stay home with my little brother or sister until he or she could go to school. He/She would need to use my old books and stuff.

I worked after school in an old diner, but we still just made it barely. If something happened to one of us, we're screwed. We didn't even know how we would afford something like diapers the next few months. I probably would have to take a second job or dad a night job. He barely slept now, he just couldn't work any more, he was drained, physically and emotionally.

While I thought about Alexander Belikov and the reasons he would want to see me and my parents, I made it to the parking lot. There stood a black limo, shining in the sunlight. In front of it stood a young man, holding a sign with the word "Hathaway-Mazur" on it, looking bored. I made my way to him and he opened the door for me. My parents already sat in the car and smiled a little nervous at me.

"What's going on?", I asked as soon as the door was closed and buckled myself up.

"We thought you knew", my dad answered.

Abe Mazur, my father looked, didn't actually look as old as he was, but right now, he looked even older. He was in his mid-forties, but looked like he was in his late thirties, but right now, he looked way older than he was. He had black hair, dark eyes, tanned skin and a beard. He was Turkish and you could see it miles away. The hair and the eye color, I got from him, and the thickness of my hair also.

My mum was Irish and looked like it, red hair, green eyes, short and with a lot of freckles. She was really short and looked young for her age, but right now, she looked older, like my dad.

They both have been staying awake these past nights, trying to figure out ways to afford the baby.

This was why I had straight A's all the time. I studied in my free time, I didn't do anything else, just study. This way I got a scholarship for the 'Threshold High'. Scholarship for the school and all the supplies I needed, so my parents didn't need to worry about my school payment.

"I don't", I answered my dad. "Why does Alexander Belikov of all people want to see us?"

"We don't know", my mum whispered and looked to my dad a little scared.

She rubbed her stomach without even realizing it. My dad squeezed my Mum's shoulders and put his other hand on her stomach, too, smiling reassuringly at her.

The driver pulled over. Oh my gosh, we were here! Suddenly we old tensed, got nervous and began to fidget in our seats. The driver opened the door on my side and I got out of the car, my mum following and then my dad. We stood in front of a skyscraper, just standing there, probably gaping. It was the headquarter of Belikov Inc. and stood there like a monument.

"Wow", my mum breathed.

We stayed there for a few minutes until my dad realized we were here for a reason. We broke out of our trance and went into the building. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside, everything was made out of glass or some metallic silver glistening material, it looked really futuristic, but fitted the whole 'business' mode. Every person in here wore something worth more than my house. They all instantly seemed to notice that poor people came in, because they all turned around and openly stared at us with disgust clear on their faces.

My mum was pregnant, so she was the main center of attention and she didn't like it. Tears began to form in her eyes and my dad tried to comfort her, without much success.

"Come on", I said and took a hold of my mum's hand.

I began walking to the reception and glared at the lady when she looked my mother up and down.

"Hathaway-Mazur. Mr Belikov wanted to see us", I said through gritted teeth.

"Doubt that", the lady replied and glared at me.

"Excuse me?!", I growled right back at her.

"I said I doubt that Mr Belikov has a meeting with a person like" She cleared her throat. "Well you."

"Listen and listen closely Blondie", I snarled and grabbed her collar. The girl gasped and her eyes widened, but I didn't care. I didn't care when others bullied me at school, but when someone dared to say a word against my family I saw red! "I don't care who you think you are and I don't care what you think of me, But another word against my mother and I swear I will correct your pretty nose for free!"

"Family Hathaway-Mazur?", A young man interrupted.

He stood in front of two elevators and looked around the lobby, finally stopping at us.

"Yes?", my father asked.

"Mr Belikov is ready now. If you may follow me, please."

"Of course", my father answered. "Rose, honey. Let go of the lady."

I reluctantly let got of her. She looked at the man with wide eyes and then at us. I smiled smugly at her and then went in to the elevator with the man and my parents. The ride to the top floor was silent and really uncomfortable, but surprisingly didn't take long. When the doors opened the man showed us to big double doors. He knocked lightly, we heard a quick "Come in", he opened the door and left with a nod.

"Ahhh", Alexander Belikov said when he saw us enter his office. "Family Hathaway Mazur, I assume?"

He stood up, smiled kindly and went around his desk. The office itself was massive. There was a glass front and you had a wonderful view of New York City. There were two leather chairs in front of a big desk, two other armchairs, a couch and a little table. And the walls left and right were stocked with books.

"Yes", ma father answered and went to shake hands with Mr. Belikov.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hathaway-Mazur", Mr. Belikov smiled.

"Just Mazur", my dad corrected. "My wife: Janine Hathaway and our daughter: Rose Hathaway-Mazur."

Yep, my parents weren't married, They couldn't afford one, not even a little one in Vegas. Hell they couldn't afford a trip to New Jersey!

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Hathaway, Miss Hathaway-Mazur. Pleas take a seat, my son will arrive soon."

"Your son?", My mum asked.

"Shall we?", Mr. Belikov asked and again gestured us to sit down.

He didn't look as kind as before, now his jaw was set and his eyes turned into slits. I think he was one of those men who needed obedience.

My parents took a seat on the couch, with my mum in the middle. Both my dad and I were very protective of her and the unborn new member of our family.

"So, what was it that you wanted from us?", my father asked curiously.

"Well there seems to be a problem between out families."

"A problem?", my mother asked. "We live in two different worlds, we never even met before, how can there be a problem?"

"Well you see", Mr. Balikov laughed darkly. "My son -"

Alexander Belikov was interrupted by – speak pf the devil – his son. He came barging in like he owned the place, looking bored.

"Father, what was is that -"

He looked confused when he saw my family sitting there with his father.

"I see you're in a meeting, I will come back later. If you'll excuse me."

"No, no, Dimitri, we were actually waiting for you", Alexander Belikov answered and waved his son to his side.

Dimitri looking slightly confused, closed the door and went to sit by his father. Dimitri Belikov, the heir of Belikov Inc., son of Alexander and Olena Belikov, brother of Viktoria, Sonya and Karolina Belikov, playboy of the century and most sexiest and most wanted bachelor in New York under 25 since he was sixteen. He had long brown hair that reached his chin, but was currently in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, a light stubble, a strong jawline, high cheekbones, plum lips and a body to die -

_WHAT the hell was I thinking?!_

Yes, okay, he may have been attractive, but I despised people like, spoiled brats like him! He thought he could buy anything and anyone he wanted and he didn't even earn the money he threw out of his window.

"What is going on father, who are these people?", Dimitri asked.

See what I mean? He didn't ask one of us politely: Excuse, but who are you? Instead he acted like we weren't even in the same room as him, like we couldn't hear him, like we were too low for him to talk to.

"Dimitri", Mr Belikov chastised him lightly, but I think just for us, he agreed with him that we were too low for them. I clenched my hands into fists in anger. "You should be more polite, especially to your wife."

"What?", Dimitri asked.

"You heard me."

"Excuse me?", my father asked. "Which wife?"

"Your daughter", Alexander Belikov replied calm and nodded towards me.

"I'm not marrying" Dimitri looked at me, assessing me and scowling at me. "Her!" He sounded like just speaking it out made his mouth dirty.

"And I am definitely not going to marry your excuse of a son", I retorted right back.

"Rose!", my mum chastised me.

But Mr. Belikov chuckled, while Dimitri looked ready to murder me.

"I'm not saying you have to marry", Mr Belikov said.

"But you said she -"

"Dimitri!" Dimitri shut up. "You already are married to her."

"WHAT?!", my parents, Dimitri and I shouted together.

The only one who seemed to amuse the whole situation was Alexander Belikov.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rose**

"Yes, you two are already married", Mr. Belikov explained. "Listen. There were two people in love. William Harris and Stefanie Keller, but there weren't legal in this country so they both stole your identities to get married. So technically and more importantly legally you two are married, even if you never said the words."

"That's not possible", My mother denied.

"I'm afraid it is", Alexander snapped. He didn't like it to be interrupted, obviously. "I talked to my lawyers about the situation at hand and the marriage is legal, you two are husband and wife."

"Then divorce them. You can do it right now", my father replied.

"That's the thing, I've tried", Mr Belikov sighed.

"What do you mean _tried_?", Dimitri asked. "You weren't successful?"

"Don't interrupt me son", Alexander shook his head and glared at Dimitri. "The thing is that the press already knows."

"Wait what?", I asked. "What do you mean the press knows?"

The old Belikov actually growled at me and I shrunk back into the couch.

"There is a small article, but soon it will be in all the big magazines, the Times and so on. We won't be quick enough with the divorce, so some magazines will find prove. I need you to stay married."

"Hell no!", Dimitri shouted, the same I shrieked "What?!"

We both glared at each other, Alexander didn't seem fazed by our behavior.

"Not for long. You need to stay married just for a few months. Then you will divorce, Dimitri will stay a little low on his girls." He looked pointedly at Dimitri who looked down. "So the press will think it was a not thought trough marriage that didn't work out, because Rose here had too much stress with all the paparazzi and stuff, Dimitri will play the heart broken and everyone goes their separate ways."

"No", I said immediately.

"I wasn't finished little girl", Mr. Belikov snapped. "For your … services, you will be paid well of."

"What?!", I shrieked and was out of my seat in seconds. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not some prostitute you can buy!"

"You sure about that?", He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Damn sure", my father growled and stood up as well.

"How do 500.000 sound?", Mr Belikov asked.

My mum gasped and took a hold of my fathers hand, but he didn't budge.

"No", he growled. "I don't care how much you offer me, I won't sell my daughter!"

It's weird, but in this moment I actually felt more loved than any other time and more guilty then any other time. We needed this money, we needed it badly and we all knew it. Still, my dad refused.

"A billion and a new house for you, my last offer."

"I already told you: N -"

"Deal", I interrupted.

"What? No!", My father growled.

"Yes", I replied.

Mr. Belikov smiled smugly. He thought you could buy anything with just the right price and I actually just admitted that someone could buy _me_.

"Dad, think about it: We need this money. We can barely afford our little apartment now, let alone the food mum craves. We can't afford the baby, but with this money, we can. And this baby deserves it, as do you and mum. You sacrificed enough already for me, now let me give something back to you."

"Rose, you don't -"

"Great!", Alexander said and stood up. "Then it's settled."

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

After I signed a contract, saying I couldn't tell anybody about the marriage and the plan behind it all, I was led to another room. It was another office, but was now packed with make-up, clothes, hair straighteners and stuff like that. I only saw those things on posters or in windows I walked by, never in real life.

There were three women, all dressed in pink, all with perfect white teeth, red lips, blond hair. The smiled at me and hen tortured me for at least half a day. Okay, it wasn't actually that long, but it felt like that. But after everything it was worth it.

I looked into the mirror and saw … someone beautiful. The girl in the mirror had shiny brown, almost black locks cascading down her back in big waves. Her dark brown eyes seemed to shine brightly and were bigger than usual. Her lips shined lightly with a thin layer of lip gloss, her cheeks held a light blush and her skin looked soft and creamy. The dress she wore showed of her curves, but hid enough to let it seem classy. Her high heels made her legs look longer. She really looked beautiful. My mind refused to believe that this girl was actually me. But when I took a step closer to the mirror and stumbled in the high heels, I could believe it again. These shoes hurt like hell, but they did look good.

After I was … transformed, I was led back to Alexander Belikov's office. When I came in every pair of eyes looked at me.

"Rose", my mum whispered and she began to cry. "God, you look so mature."

"You look beautiful", my dad said and his eyes turned soft. He smiled at me, but in his eyes I could see guilt. Guilt that he couldn't afford the make up and clothes I wore right now. He wanted to buy me the world, and sometime he couldn't even afford a new lip gloss for me. But I didn't care. The love of my father and mother were enough for me and that was why I was doing this.

"She looks like she belongs to my son", Mr Belikov clarified.

I glared at him! But his back was to me, so he couldn't actually see it.

"Okay", he got the attention of everyone. "Rose, you and Dimitri will move to one of my apartments in Brooklyn. Dimitri, you wanted to have this apartment for a long time, now you are getting it. You know which one I mean." He threw some keys at his son and Dimitri grinned when he caught the keys. "Rose I will get you another pair of keys as soon as possible. You both will move in immediately. Rose will change schools to Dimitri's and you will behave like a couple in public. As for you, I have a house ready for you to move in this instant, furniture already there. You can move some of your old stuff in tomorrow or during the week ahead. Sound good? Good. I have other things to do now so if you please leave my office."

Translation. Get the hell out of here I have more important people to meet. Asshole!

My parents, Dimitri and I left his office, we all went to the elevator and rode down. The ride was silent, the only sound was the jingling of keys in Dimtiri's hands. After the doors opened, he was the first to leave the elevator.

"I will get the car and wait outside for you", Dimitri said to me without looking back and went through the lobby to another corridor at the right.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", my mum asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am", I replied confidently. "Don't worry mum. You two go enjoy your new house and I will come visit when I can."

"Stay safe and don't let them treat you any differently, okay?", my father said.

I hugged both of my parents tight. We said our goodbyes and then I couldn't avoid it any longer. So I went outside and looked for an expensive car that could belong to Dimitri.

The thing was: here were only expensive cars. I searched and searched, but I couldn't find Dimitri or a waving hand or something like that.

"Looking for me?", someone whispered in my ear.

I jumped at least ten feet in the air and turned around. While doing so I lost my balance in this damn high heels and began to fall, but Dimitri wound his arms around my waist and saved me from falling.

"Woah, I know I'm drop dead gorgeous, but please stay alive a little longer", Dimitri smirked.

"Let go of me!", I snapped and pushed him away from me.

Dimitri chuckled and smirked at me, but actually complied and took a step back.

"Come on, I wanna go home", he said and led me to a sleek black car, a Porsche.

_Of course, what else?_ I thought rolling my eyes. We both got in the car and Dimitri drove through the traffic of New York. He obviously didn't care about the speed limits, that didn't surprised me either. We drove for about ten minutes and landed in Brooklyn, again in front of a huge skyscraper. Dimitri drove into a garage and parked his car. He went out and walked to a gray door. He didn't wait for me, just assumed I would follow him and I actually hadn't a choice in that matter.

Again we got into an elevator and drove to the top floor – again.

The apartment was huge! The furniture was exquisite and looked really expensive. The living room was big, a big plush couch, a fire place, a huge plasma screen on the wall above the fireplace. And the wall was made out of glass. The view was amazing, I had to admit it, but I was afraid of heights, so I wasn't that thrilled to live here now. But I had to admit that it looked amazing.

"Wow", I breathed.

"Nice view, huh?", Dimitri said.

"Really nice view", I replied and took a few steps in to the apartment.

There were a few paintings on the wall and I think I saw a few signed in the right corners and I was damn sure that these weren't copies! Oh God, what if I would break anything in this house, I bet a vase was more worth than everything I owned!

"So", Dimitri began. "Rose, right?"

I turned around and looked at him. Dimitri stood still in front of the now closed doors to the elevator and studied me, his head titled to the side.

"Yeah."

"How old are you?", he asked.

"Eighteen."

A smirk grew on his lips, while he nodded slowly.

"Eighteen", he repeated.

And the way he said it, looked at me and nodded kind of freaked me out a little. I narrowed my eyes at him, not knowing why he looked at me like that.

"Make yourself at home", he said, winked and went up the staircase.

My eyes followed him up the stairs until he was out of my sight. What did just happen? I frowned after him, but didn't bother thinking about his behavior. Instead I turned around and tried to mesmerize the living room.

"Oh and Rose", Dimitri called from the stairs.

I turned around and looked up at him. My eyes seemed to bug out of my sockets, he stood there, only with a towel slung around his hips. He had a full eight pack, a hairless chest, great arms and broad shoulders. He looked amazing, had the body of a Greek God and – he caught me checking him out. I blushed furiously and looked at my feet. I cleared my throat, shaking the thoughts away.

"Rhm. Yeah?", I asked.

Dimitri smirked and raised an eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"We only have one bathroom and I'm going to take a shower, so if you don't want to run into me naked under the shower, I suggest you stay here for a while."

He and his stupid smirk!

"Ehm, yeah, ehm, sure."

"And I'm going to lay down after my shower. Our bedroom is the last door on the right, okay?"

"Okay."

"Night", Dimitri called and I heard his retreating footsteps.

I guess it was kind of nice that he told me he was going to take a shower so I wouldn't – WAIT?!

"Our bedroom?!", I shrieked.

I heard Dimitri's laughter and then a door closing and water running.

_OUR BEDROOM?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning i forgot to mention:**

I'M GERMAN!

So sorry if there are any (probably a lot) mistakes! 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dimitri**

When I came out of the shower I could see Rose already laying in bed. She lay on the far end of it, probably hoping this way we wouldn't touch each other.

_Oh Rose_, I thought smirking and shook my head.

I was already dressed for bed. My dad demanded that I wore a shirt and long pants for bed, so Rose wouldn't back out of the deal. Rose was still awake, I could tell. She was a bad actress. Her chest kept rising and falling, but way to heavily. She even snored once or twice to make it more convincing. I almost laughed out loud when I saw her eyes flutter open every two minutes, following my every move.

So I thought I should make the best of the situation and have a little fun. I went to the chair Rose had laid her clothes on and began to undress. At first I grabbed the hem of my old shirt and pulled it over my head. Rose behind me gasped and I could hear her shuffle in bed. Smirking I let it fall on the chair and then pulled my pants down. Rose's breathing became labored and was louder than before. I couldn't help but put my hands on the waistband of my boxers, just to see what she would do.

"STOP!", she screamed instantly, when she realized what I was about to do.

And then I cracked, I started laughing so hard I had to clutch my sides. My stomach literally began to hurt from laughing so hard and I had to bent over, gripping the chair for support. I looked at Rose, her face was just priceless and I laughed harder.

"You- You!"

I couldn't even form a coherent sentence, the laughter shook my whole body and tears began to form in my eyes. All of a sudden a pillow hit my head and dropped to the floor.

"It's not funny!", Rose snapped.

My laughter died down, I stood up straight and looked at her.

"Ah, that was a good laugh, thanks, I needed that", I smirked an winked at her.

She pouted a little bit and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Actually, her arms were below her chest so she pressed them higher and together and gave me a great view! Her plumb lips pouted and her brown orbs glared slightly at me.

"Come on, move over", I said and lifted the blanket off of her.

"Hey!", she screeched and grabbed the blanket to cover herself up.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Rose, move, you're on my side of the bed."

"Well tough luck", she replied and made a big show of getting comfortable on this side of the bed.

Honestly I couldn't care less on which side of the bed I slept, but I wanted to annoy her a little more, because it was just too much fun to do so!

"Okay", I said shrugging.

I pulled the blanket off of her body, Rose screamed surprised and tried to grab it back, but I hold it out of her reach. I put my arms around her waist and lifted her up, lay down on the side of the bed she lay before, and dropped her body on mine, pulling the blanket over us.

"Let go of me!", Rose chastised and hit me on the chest, but I barely felt anything.

How small were her hands? She behaved like a cute little kitten and I couldn't help but chuckle by the thought of it.

"Seriously, you jerk. Keep your filthy hands off of me!"

"Shut up, I'm tired", I replied, turned the lamp on the bedside table off and made myself comfortable.

Rose struggled in my arms, but I was way stronger than her so she didn't have a chance. Still she struggled for at least half an hour until she gave up and sighed on my chest.

"I can't sleep like this", she mumbled into my chest.

Again I chuckled and repeated her earlier words.

"Tough luck."

I drifted into a blissful sleep with a big grin on my face.

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

**Rose**

"Wake up!", Dimitri shouted and ripped the blanket away from my body.

A cold rush of air hit my bare legs and arms and I shivered. Holy Shit, this was cold! My eyes opened and I glared at Dimitri, he smirked and let his eyes wander over my body.

"Stop ogling perv!", I snapped.

"Nah, I don't think I will", he said and kept staring openly at me.

"What do you want?"

"For you to get up and get ready, you have 20 minutes so hurry or I'm leaving without you."

And with that Dimitri turned on the spot and left our bedroom. I just lay there for a minute gaping at him. How dare he?!

It was stupid, but I actually thought I would wake up in Dimitris arms, not that I felt save in his arms or anything like that, because I didn't, no, totally not, really! I didn't!

But still, I thought it would be like in of those sappy romantic movies and we would wake up spooning or at least still with his arms around me.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and went into the bathroom across from our bedroom. The shower was big and gorgeous, big enough for three or four people. This whole bathroom, this whole apartment screamed money and luxury!

But I couldn't admire it, because I had to take the quickest shower ever to be ready in 20 minutes. After I showered I went back to the bedroom. There was a big walk in wardrobe I found yesterday evening with tons of clothes, that's were I got my tank top and shorts I was wearing currently (I didn't trust Dimitri enough to walk in a towel around the apartment, not even two steps.)

In the middle of the wardrobe stood a chair and on it was a uniform._ Oh come on!,_ I thought. _A school uniform? _Apparently so, but I wasn't really surprised, it was a private school for rich spoiled kids, they needed a uniform, right? It actually didn't look so bad. It was a white top, surprisingly revealing, a black mini skirt, again, surprisingly revealing, a dark blue blazer, a dark blue, white and black stripped tie and socks that stopped at the knees, again in blue, white and black.

I wore some black heels to it, because except for Dimitri's shoes, there weren't any shoes without heels! After I got dressed I put on a think layer of lip gloss, put on some mascara and then went downstairs.

"Thirteen, Twelve … Oh there you are, and Eleven seconds left", Dimitri smirked.

"Funny", I replied rolling my eyes.

"Good morning Mrs Belikov, what can I make you for breakfast", a petite blond asked me.

Shocked I turned to her and looked at her with wide eyes. Where did she come from? And why the hell was she here? Why did she call me Mrs Belikov? Oh right, I guess I was right now.

"Ehm, w- who are you?", I asked.

"That's Rachel, she is one of the maids", Dimitri answered me eating his eggs.

"Oh, okay, but no thanks", I smiled kindly at her.

She nodded and left the room immediately. She didn't even smile back. Maybe it was normal behavior around here, but it was a bit rude for my standards. But then again, if it was normal that she didn't even answer herself, but let Dimitri do it for her, she probably thought I was as spoiled as Dimitri. Sighing I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and looked a Dimitri, who has been staring at me for the past minute.

"What?", I asked a bit self-conscious.

Dimitri pulled something out of his jeans and hold it out to me, it was a small box with the word 'Jewelry' on it.

"Your ring", Dimitri commented.

"Oh, right", I said and took the box from his fingers.

His fingers brushed against mine and I felt … something. Not an electric feeling like in all the books or movies, but I felt … something smaller than a spark, but definitely something that went through my whole body. I think Dimitri felt it to, because his eyes went up to mine and he frowned.

Shaking my head I opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond ring. It looked amazing, sparkled in the light and looked – of course – really expensive.

"Wow", I breathed out.

I actually didn't want to say anything about it, but I couldn't stop myself from letting that one word out.

"Yeah, so you need to wear it all the time. We're leaving in two minutes, there is a bag at the door for you so if you need something else, go get it."

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Then let's go."

I put the ring on my ring finger and put the boy back on the kitchen counter. My finger felt heavier than before and somehow I had the feeling that somehow there was a spotlight just for my ring and the moment I stepped out of this apartment, everyone would look at the ring on my finger.

Dimitri and I went into the elevator and straight to his car. I was happy we had this garage in the house, otherwise there would probably be some paparazzi waiting for us in front of the building and I just wasn't ready for something like that.

"Listen", Dimitri started while driving us to school. "We need to let everybody think that we really are in love and that we're married because we love each other, not because some people stole our identities or you're pregnant or whatever."

"I know that", I said and glared at him.

"I know you do, but you don't know the people you are going to meet. They will bombard you with questions, there will be paparazzi's in front of the school and they will make pictures of us and _we_ need to be convincing."

"And you think I can't do that?", I snapped.

"Actually yes I don't think you can do it. You have no idea how this world works, Rose and nobody could prepare you for it. I'm not gonna be there 24/7, okay? This is serious and you can't ruin it!"

"Stop shouting at me!", I screamed. "I'm not dumb!"

"Sure about that?", Dimitri asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at me from the corner of his eye.

I gave him a death glare, but it just helped to amuse Dimitri even more.

"Then let's practice", Dimitri suggested.

"What?"

"Practice, you know the thing you do when you -"

"I know what practice is", I snapped.

"Then why did you ask?", Dimitri asked calmly and looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

I didn't answer him, because I knew I would just make it worse by satisfying him with an answer.

"See", he smirked. "So how did we meet, honey?"

"Honey? Really?"

"You don't like it?", he asked fake hurt. "How does Pumpkin sounds? No. Hmm, Rosie-Rose? Little poo-poo? I think I like that one."

"Shut up!"

"Aww, you're hurting my feeling little poo-poo, be nicer to your husband."

Dimitri fake pouted and looked at me with a puppy dog expression that I could actually fall for, if I didn't knew him any better already.

"How in front of a strip club?", I asked him smiling silky sweet at him.

"What?", he growled.

"It needs to be convincing, right?", I asked innocently. "Strip clubs are your second home, no?"

Dimitri tensed and his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, but then he relaxed and showed me an easy smile.

"Sure, if you want to be known as the girl who met her husband in front of a stripper club", he shrugged. "I don't care."

Damn, he had a point there, but I couldn't actually admit that. What do to? What to do?

"How about the Brooklyn Bridge?"

"What?"

Shocked I turned to Dimitri. Did he actually just help me out and did not tease m to death because of something I didn't think through?

"Brooklyn Bridge. You know, you the poor girl, walking in the rain, me the rich dude helping you out and we both driving in my car into the sunset. Sound good?"

"Ehm. Y- Yeah, sure."

"Okay, any idea when would be an appropriate time for us to have met?"

"You mean to be already married?", I laughed.

"Yeah", he chuckled.

"No idea. A few months? It can't be too long because of … well, your reputation with girls and stuff."

Dimitri frowned and I think I even saw a light blush on his cheeks, but I wasn't sure.

"Two?"

"Okay", I nodded. "Something else we need to discuss?"

"When some girl asks you about my proposal don't make it too sappy, okay? I still have a reputation to with hold, okay?"

I laughed out loud and grinned at him.

"I'll try."

"Here we are", Dimitri sighed.

He was right. There were at least 20 photographers and three persons with microphones and cameras.

"Shoot me", I murmured

"Can't", Dimitri replied.

We both just sat in the car and slowly Dimitri parked the car. The first reporter saw us and they all began running towards us.

"Oh hell", I said. "Hey, I make you a proposition"

"What kind of proposition?"

"Let's run through them", I suggested and looked at him.

We had only a few seconds left before the first reporter reached the car.

"We can't, we need to look like couple", Dimitri shook his head.

"So? Take my hand", I said shrugging.

The reporters reached us and I didn't wait for an answer from Dimitri. I opened my door and left the car. Almost instantly the flashes of cameras began and the spotlights of the cameras blinded me momentarily.

"Roza! Come on!", Dimitri shouted.

He stood at the hood of the car and hold his hand out for me. He smirked at me and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Right behind ya'", I laughed, took his hand and we both began running.

The reporters made a run for it too and shouted at us to stop, but we didn't. Dimitri actually began laughing and running faster, pulling me with him.

"Dimitri! Do you love her?"

"Rose! Did you marry him for the money?"

"Dimitri! Do you really think think you can stay faithful to one woman?"

"Dimitri! Why did you marry a poor girl?"

"Rose! Are you pregnant? Did you marry because of a child?"

"How do the new Belikovs feel?"

And so on and so on, but we both ignored every question thrown at us, we just kept running and finally were behind the school gates and in safety. We run a bit further so the reporters couldn't take pictures through the gates or hear anything we were saying.

"That was awesome!", I laughed.

"My dad will kill me for this", Dimitri said seriously, but smiled nonetheless.

"You're married man and still afraid of Daddy's wrath?", I teased.

"Careful wife!", he glared playfully at me.

"Dimitri!", someone shouted behind me.

"Ivan!", Dimitri replied and a smile broke out on his face.

Not a smirk or a grin, but a real smile. The two guys went in for one of these 'man hugs'. They both seemed very happy to see each other and really close.

I've read some things about Ivan before. He was Dimitri's best friends since diapers. Ivan's father was Stephan Zeklos, again the owner of a huge business, it wasn't as successful as the Belikov one, but they still made a lot of money and a hell of a lot of it. Ivan Zeklos was a tall guy, but not as tall as Dimitri. He had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was pretty attractive to be honest.

"So", Ivan said and looked at me over Dimitri's shoulder. "That's your wife?"

"Yeah"; Dimitri laughed lightly.

He turned around and smiled openly at me. For a moment his smile took my breath away. I've never seen him look so … so happy, so boyish and so young. Dimitri took a few steps towards me, he stepped behind me and pulled me into his chest, resting his chin on my head.

"Ivan Zeklos meet my wife: Rose Belikov. Rose, meet my best friend: Ivan."

"Pleasure to meet you", Ivan smiled and took my hand, kissing it.

I just smiled politely at him, not really sure how to feel about his old fashioned way.

"Likewise", I said.

"So bro, why didn't I know you were dating this pretty girl?", Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow and slightly glaring at Dimitri.

"You know I'm not the sharing type", Dimitri laughed and I felt the vibrations of his laugh on my back.

"Ah, now I get it", Ivan laughed. "You wanted to tie the knot before she could meet me, so she couldn't change her mind about you. Are you really this scared that your little wife could fall for your best friend? How pathetic Dimitri."

"Oh trust me, I would stay with Dimitri even if we weren't married", I answered.

I have no idea why I said that, it just slipped out of my mouth. Dimitri's arms around me went tighter around my waist. He didn't know what I was doing, hell I didn't even know what I was doing.

"And why is that?", Ivan asked seeming amused by me.

I searched my brain for something to say to him. What could I say? I mean now I needed to say _something_! I searched my brain for anything that would make Ivan believe that I was truly in love with Dimitri and something that would make him accept me as Dimitri's wife. And then I found something, something pretty embarrassing. But I saw it once in a movie so maybe it could work in real life as well?

"He is taller than you", I smirked.

Just hoped it was believable, even if Ivan didn't really knew me, he maybe could still say if I lied or not.

"I know, he is gigantic, I mean what are you dude, 6'6''? 6'7''?

"6'7''", Dimitri confirmed nodding.

_So he actually bought it_, I thought triumphantly. I thought he would laugh straight away, seeing the reputations he and Dimitri had, but he surprisingly didn't.

"I wasn't talking about his body height", I said smirking. And this time I couldn't help but really smirk when I saw Ivan's expression. His eyes went wide and he looked like me, like I just told him I was an alien.

"And here I thought you would be an innocent little girl", Ivan murmured. "But you're married to him" Ivan nodded to Dimitri. "So I guess you aren't that innocent anymore. I have to say Dimitri: I kind of like her: Innocent, but still a hot tongue with snide remarks. Good choice."

Dimitri's arms around me relaxed a little.

"Hands off Ivan. Like I said: I'm not the sharing type", Dimitri warned.

Ivan hold his hands up smirking.

"Wouldn't dream of it, actually I would and probably will, but you already know that", Ivan shrugged. "Come on, we need to go or we're gonna be late."

"Right behind ya'", Dimitri called.

Dimitri came beside me and hold a brand new Phone out to me.

"For you. My number is already in there, call or text me if you need to. Love you."

Dimitri kissed my cheek and winked at me before he and Ivan went down the corridor. His lips left the a burning sensation on my cheek. Like this morning when his finger had brushed mine, just stronger this time and I felt the blood run into my cheeks and I was blushing furiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to clarify one thing:  
**

**Both Dimitri and Rose are over eighteen, so legally adults and can get married without their parents approval and yes, it is possible that two people steel the identities from people and get married.**

**Thanks and on with the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rose**

It turned out that this school was way bigger than it even looked from the outside. I think I got lost three or four times. When I finally found my first class, I was half an hour late. I knocked timidly on the door.

"Yes?", I heard a man call.

I opened the door and peaked into the room. On the black board stood "Biology II - Mr. Fillips". Okay, this was definitely my class.

"Hello Mr. Fillips. I'm sorry I'm new here and couldn't find the classroom", I apologized.

"Name?", he asked.

"Rose Hath -", I stopped. "Rose Belikov, Sir."

Some of the students gasped and whispering began among them. The teacher seemed to scrutinize me with his eyes, some of the girls began glaring at me and the guys looked me up and down, wondering what Dimitri saw in me to marry me. If only they knew.

"Of course Mrs Belikov."

By the mentioning of my last name his whole demeanor changed. I didn't know why, but I didn't care, because he seemed to be intimidated by it and didn't give me hard time for being late.

"I think an introduction is not necessary, so please just find a seat."

I nodded and went to the back, to the only available seat. It was between a two blond girls. Both did something on their smart phones, writing texts, playing a game, I don't know and I didn't really care. But I honestly was a bit surprised that the teacher let them do whatever they wanted. I mean sure, their parents payed the teacher and so on, but I still thought it would be more about the studying, not gossiping.

Both girls ignored me when I sat down an I was happy for that. I pulled a notepad out of my bag and began taking some notes. The teacher was actually good, he didn't ask any question, just talked on and on about sun and shadow flowers. I took my notes and sooner than I thought the bell rang again.

Next I had Math by Mrs Kent and again, I had no idea where I had to go. I decided to ask someone this time, instead of trying to find it on my own. The girl to my left was already gone, but the one to my right sat still there.

"Excuse me?", I asked the girl.

She turned around and looked questionable at me. The girl had straight blond hair and bright jade green eyes. Her skin was like porcelain and she looked at me with no emotion, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Do you know where Math by Mrs Kent is?"

"Yeah, follow me", she said.

"Thank you", I smiled.

The girl frowned at me. _What? Did I have something on my face?_, I asked myself and touched my cheek absently.

"Let's go", the girl mumbled and began walking.

She was a lot taller than me and could walk better in her high heels than me, so I had a hard time keeping up with her.

"Hey, hey, sorry, could you walk a little slower please?", I called after her.

"Why?", she asked still walking as fast as before.

"Because you have longer legs and this is the second day I'm wearing high heels. They are killing me and I really can't keep up with you, because you are way to fast for me, so please walk a little slower."

Abruptly the girl stopped in front of me and I almost collided with her back.

"Second day?", she asked looking at me over her shoulder.

"Yeah", I sighed, glad for the short pause.

"You aren't used to heels, which means you can't be used to the rich world or you come from another country, because no New Yorker child that goes to this school can go out in public without heels."

She looked me up and down for a while and tapped her chin.

"Your clothes and shoes are expensive, as is the ring on your finger."

"Yes", I admitted, not knowing what she wants to say.

"But your attitude doesn't fit your look", she went on. "I mean you're not snobby or arrogant."

"You aren't either, so why should I be?"

"Well then", she chirped.

Almost instantly the girl changed her attitude towards me. Her neutral face broke into a smile and her eyes become an happy glint. She hold her hand out to me and grinned.

"My name's Lissa."

"Nice to meet you?", I smiled back a little unsure.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Lissa pulled her arm through my arm and dragged me with her down the corridor. "you have to know most of the girls here are back stabbing bitches. If you are different, you are a target, so I try to stay out of the ways of the bitchy girls. It's easier to be cold to others, not nice and not bitchy, just neutral, you know?"

"Sounds … lonely", I commented.

Lissa sighed.

"It is most of the time. When you're rich you don't know if people are your friends because of yourself, or because of your money and when you are friends with equally rich people, they mostly want to humiliate you in public, so you get a scandal and the other one looks better in front of the press. It sucks."

"Sounds like it", I replied.

"But you seem nice, I mean don't get me wrong, I don't trust you, but I'm desperate for a friend, so I will give you a chance", Lissa chirped.

She was strange, really strange, but maybe we could actually become friends and so I would know at least one girl in this school. A friend couldn't hurt, I just hoped she really wasn't one of those snobby girls she talked about.

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

"Hey, you want to eat lunch with me and my boyfriend?", Lissa asked.

During the day I learned that Lissa was actually Vasilisa Dragomir, daughter of Erik and Rhea Dragomir. Her family owned hotels all around the world, all five star hotels. She had a brother: Andre. I saw some pictures from her and her family and they all looked the same. All had platinum blond hair and the same jade green eyes. They all were tall and skinny and looked gorgeous. I also saw one picture of her and her boyfriend, but I couldn't remember the name of her boyfriend. All I knew was that he had jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

"I don't know", I said a little unsure.

I didn't know if Dimitri expected me to sit with, because of the whole 'pretending to be a happy married couple in love in public'-thing.

"Wait a second, okay?", I asked her.

Lissa smiled at me and waited a moment for me. While she waited I searched for my phone and sent Dimitri a text.

**Lissa Dragomir wants to eat lunch with me. That okay or do I need to sit with my husband? - Rose**

"Let's go", I said to Lissa.

She again took my arm and we both went to the cafeteria. It was nice to not be alone at school and to have a girl to talk to. At my last school I didn't have one single friend, so I was more than glad to have an almost friend now at this school. And Lissa really did seem nice.

Lissa lead me out of the school building and I was shocked to see what the cafeteria was. It was a big building made out of glass behind the school building. It was new and looked futuristic. You could see the trees and other plants in the glass of the big cube. It looked strangely fitting. My phone beeped and I looked at the text from Dimitri.

**I'll be there in 5 ;) - Dimitri**

"Dimitri?", Lissa asked.

"Yeah", I nodded. "He says he will sit with us, that's okay, right?"

I was a little unsure. Maybe I should have asked Lissa first if it was okay with her, but she didn't seem to mind and nodded.

"Hey, I will just need a minute. Just go ahead okay?", Lissa asked me and went off without waiting for a response.

I don't know why but I told myself she was in a rush, so I didn't feel like she was leaving me hanging. I had this bad feeling in my stomach that something was up with her. Maybe Lissa wasn't the nice girl, she told me she is. Maybe she was what she told me she was not. Was she trying to humiliate me in public, in front of the school maybe? Was I falling for some kind of trap?

Shaking my head I tried to think of something else.

I stood in front of the big glass cube and saw my reflection in the double doors.

_Was I any different?_, I asked myself. Lissa told me I looked rich, like I belonged in this world. Did I look any different now? Did I change? Was I a different person now that I was Rose Belikov and not Rose Hathaway-Mazur?

The guys certainly gave me more attention than ever. In my old school I was invisible, nobody gave me second glance, everybody had my fun of me, about my too wavy hair, my curves, called me fat and so on and on.

I felt different if I was being honest but I wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad different. In the glass doors I watched my reflection's forehead crease into a frown, while I thought about all of this.

Suddenly I realized that a guy on the other side of the glass was glaring at me. Shit, had I been staring straight at him? I felt a blush rise on my cheeks and gave the guy an awkward half smile. Damn it, I acted like an idiot!

"Who are you smiling at?"

I jumped. Holy Shit! Dimitri scared the crap out of me! He had suddenly appeared behind me and leaned on my shoulder with his chin. Dimitri stared through the window and I saw his reflection frown slightly. While I looked at him I tried not to notice how cute he looked, when he frowned or how his hard, lean muscles pressed against my back. I breathed in the cologne of Dimitri. Damn, he smelt amazing!

"Dimitri!", I chastised. "When did you -?"

"Are you cheating on me?", he interrupted me.

"What?" I asked confused. "With who?"

Dimitri's dark brown orbs glared at the doors in front of us and pointed at the guy behind the glass front. I turned back around, my eyes focusing on the man Dimitri was pointing at, who had glared at me.

"The middle aged balding man?", I asked him and he nodded. "Of course I am!"

Dimitri didn't found it funny and stared me down.

"Are you kidding?"

"Yes!", I cried. "What the hell is up with you? Why do you even care?"

He gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I just don't want to be married to some slut who flirts around with any other guy she lays eyes on!"

How dare he says something like that to me?! I've only ever kissed one guy in my life so far!

"You are the one who sexually assaults random girls after some party night, ending up in the magazines the next morning!"

Dimitri bit the side of his cheek as I stalked away towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Was that me or did I just win that one? Apparently not, since about a second later Dimitri's fingers were wound into my hair.

"You're cute, Roza", he said laughing, ruffling my hair like I was some kind of puppy. "Especially when you're angry."

I flushed bright pink from anger, pushing him away. He kind of liked my hair a lot, I realized, because his hand was still running through it.

There was actually a doorman at the cafeteria, who opened the door for me when I came storming in. He smiled when he let me in and I smiled back at him. He actually blinked, shocked that someone would smile back at him. He seemed really surprised someone who went to this school would bother to smile back at him.

"Stop looking at other guys!", Dimitri growled.

He grabbed my chin and forced it to look forward, so I couldn't see the doorman any longer.

"Then stop touching me!", I snapped right back at him slapping his hand away.

But Dimitri just wound his arm around my waist instead, much to my dismay. I think he enjoyed this PDA thing more than me. And he liked it to make me blush. Jerk …

A couple of teachers to our left smiled and I distinctly heard someone whisper "Young love".

I blushed bright red again and heard Dimitri chuckle beside me, pressing me harder against him. I tried to tell myself that I blushed from anger and _only_ from anger!

Dimitri guided me to a secluded area. There was a round table where we sat down. His arm stayed around my waist, when we sat down beside each other.

"Shouldn't we go get some food?", I asked.

But even before I could finish my sentence two younger students came to our table with two plates filled with food. I looked at Dimitri, and he just smirked.

"You thought we would get it ourselves?", he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah", I mumbled and looked at the tons of food before us.

The two younger students looked at Dimitri like he was some kind of God, but he didn't even glance at them. Poor little fans. A few awkward silence filled minutes later came some of Dimitri's friends over.

"Hey bro, that your wife, huh?", one asked eying me up and down.

"Stop staring!", Dimitri snapped and threw one of his fries at the guy's forehead.

The guy had light brown hair, styled in 'Just got out of bed' way and green eyes, almost the same color as Lissa's, but his were darker than hers.

"See something you like?", he smirked at me.

Shit! He got me staring at him! I felt the heat rise into my cheeks again.

"I've seen better", I mumbled.

"Really?", the guy asked and titled his head to the side.

"Shut up Adrian", Ivan said, plopping down beside Adrian. "She's married, so back off."

"You wanna tell me you didn't hit on her already?"

"I did", Ivan said without shame. "But I'm the best friend, that's different. And because we are talking about best friends: You Belikov are in deep shit because I couldn't throw you a bachelor party!"

"Bachelor Party?", a black haired boy asked.

He came to our table and sat down together with Lissa. Lissa sat beside me, smiling kindly and the boy beside her an arm draped over her shoulders.

"Yeah, for Belikov", Adrian said.

"Oh right, congrats man", the black haired guy said to Dimitri and nodded at him.

Dimitri nodded back. I never understood the whole 'guy – nodding' thing, but it seemed pretty common around the world.

Lissa gasped dramatically.

"Oh my gosh I never congratulated you!", Lissa yelled in my ear.

"Ah, Lissa, not so loud", I said rubbing my ear.

God, that really hurt!

"I'm so sorry!", Lissa gushed and threw her arms around me. "I'm so so so happy for you two! Congratulations!"

The guys at the table chuckled at Lissa's behavior and I just sat there and patted her back awkwardly. I didn't really know how to react, because she couldn't seem to let go of me. How long was this hug going to last? Finally let go of me and smiled brightly at me. I smiled back at her and actually sat a little closer to Dimitri. Don't get me wring I liked Lissa, but she seemed a bit to enthusiastic.

"So tell me", Lissa started. "How did you get him to propose to you?"

"What?", I asked.

"Please, tell me your secret! This dumb ass won't even wear the same color as me at a party", Lissa said and nodded at her boyfriend.

"Seriously babe, I love you, I really I do, but I'm not gonna wear the same tracksuit as you. We're never gonna be that kind of couple!", Lissa's boyfriend said seriously.

"Why not Christian?", Lissa whined.

"No", he said and glared at her.

"That's my man", Adrian smirked and fist bumped Christian.

Lissa glared at Adrian, and he hold his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Sorry cousin, but he's right", Adrian said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed lightly.

"What?", Lissa asked me. "You don't want to let the world see you are a couple. It's cute, right?"

"With matching tracksuits?", I asked her and looked over at Dimitri. "Nope."

He grinned and I grinned right back at him. It wasn't much, but this moment still felt kind of intimate for me, with Dimitri's arm still around me. Dimitri leaned in and kissed my cheek again.

"See? That's why she got the wedding and you" Dimitri looked a while at Lissa. "What did you got from Chris, Liss?"

"Not funny Dimitri", she glowered and pouted lightly.

Christian chuckled again and pressed a kiss on Lissa's head, she offered him a half smile in return and everything seemed fine again. It was strangely comforting to have Dimitri's arm around my waist the whole lunch break and every time he kissed my cheek, I blushed bright red and his lips left a burning sensation on my skin.

It was actually funny to sit with the guys and Lissa at lunch, conversation seemed to flow easily and Dimitri and I seemed to look like the perfect couple.

"Mrs Belikov?", a woman suddenly asked behind us.

A moment of silence fell, because I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea of having another last name.

"Yes?", I asked the lady.

She was in her mid-forties, had gray hair, and gray-blue eyes with big glasses. She hold a folder in front of her and looked at me.

"I need a few more information about you", she said. "For example your -"

"Another time Mrs Clark", Dimitri interrupted her.

His voice was full of authority and he didn't even look up from his plate. His whole body demeanor was still relaxed and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Mr. Belikov, just because you -"

"Not. Now." Dimitri repeated and glared at the woman in front of our table. "My wife is busy right now, she is enjoying her first day at school and I won't allow you to ruin that for her. Leave. Now!"

The woman glared at Dimitri, but still left our table and walked away. If it was possible, I bet smoke would have come out of her ears right now. The whole table looked at Dimitri with open mouths. I didn't want him to be in the spotlight, just because he helped me not to answer some stupid questions about my personal life in front of people I didn't even knew.

"Thank you", I smiled at Dimitri and kissed his cheek.

He looked a bit surprised at me, but smiled none the less. I smiled back and went back to eating. Dimitri pulled me a bit tighter and kissed my temple, his lips lingering on my skin just a little longer and I felt him smirk in my skin.

_Yeah Dimitri, I kissed you, get over yourself,_ I thought internally rolling my eyes. But I knew he would mention it again later on, just to tease me saying things like 'I couldn't resist him'.

"Awww", Lissa said and titled her head to the side. "You're so cute."

She smiled at us and I smiled a little forced back at her, but it seemed like she couldn't make out the difference.

"Christian!", Lissa screeched. "Why aren't we as cute together as they are!"

Christian looked incredulously at his girlfriend, while all the others boys and I laughed at her outburst.

"What?!", Lissa screeched and looked at all of us. "I'm serious! I want what they have, Christian!" She pointed at Dimitri and me. _Oh trust me Liss, you don't, _I thought. "I want a man who defends me and fights for my honor and protects me and all that romantic crap! I want a freaking Prince Charming and I want -"

Christian interrupted her by pressing his lips on hers and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. It looked like Lissa forgot everything around her and just focused on Christian. I think otherwise she wouldn't have climbed on his lap and straddled him in front of the whole school.

"Hey Rose", Adrian called. "Can you do that, too? I would like to see your ass in that position"

Adrian waggled with his eyebrows and smirked at me.

"Careful", Dimitri growled and glared at Adrian hatefully.

"What? I didn't ask her to straddle me, bro. Come one? Don't I get credit for that?"

"No", Ivan chuckled.

"Ah, bite me", Adrian grumbled.

"Just tell me where, Sugar", a girl that went past our table said and winked at Adrian over her shoulder.

"My cue to leave, ladies and gentlemen", Adrian grinned happily.

He stood up and caught up to the girl, wrapping his arms around from behind.

"200 he is getting some", Ivan bet.

"Nah, 200 against", Dimitri said and they both shook hands.

"You're seriously betting?", I asked. "How old are you?"

"We're older than you", Ivan said offended. "Behave like it."

I laughed lightly and smirked at Ivan.

"200 she slaps him"

I hold my hand out for Ivan to shake. He looked at it a little sceptically and seemed to ring with himself, before he finally gave in and shook my hand.

"I'm so going to regret this but okay, I'm in"

In this moment Lissa decided to stop eating Christian's face off and turned to the table again. Christian and Lissa both looked a little flushed, but both grinned happily and looked like they were glowing.

"In what?", Christian asked.

He and Ivan began talking about Adrian and his former girls, but I didn't listen, because Dimitri leaned closer to me to whisper something in my ear.

"Where do you think you get the 200 bucks from? Got an account on the Cayman's I don't know off?"

Dimitri's breath tickled my ear and gave me goosebumps all over my skin. Every hope he didn't notice, threw out the window, when I felt his lips on my ear form into a smirk and his hand on my hip bone tighten a little. His thump began forming circles and I involuntarily shivered. Stupid jerk! Stupid body for reacting this way! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Maybe Adrian's idea wasn't so bad", Dimitri continued in a low, sexy voice. "I could give you the money and you could pay me back that way. I would _really_ like to see you above me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dimitri**

After school I told Rose she needed to get home without me. To my surprise she didn't ask me why. She just said Goodbye and left. I didn't bother to think too much about her or her reactions. She probably got a ride with Lissa or she was stupid enough to try to walk home. If she was I just hoped she would be smart enough to avoid any paparazzi or their questions about our marriage.

"You ready?", Ivan asked.

"I was born ready", I smirked.

Ivan and I began running around the track. We always started with five miles to warm up our muscles. We normally didn't race each other but today we did. Ivan wasn't a match for me, so I jogged beside him for the first four miles and began printing the last mile, leaving Ivan behind me. His breath was more then labored and his head had become red.

"Seriously dude", he breathed. "How – Is that – Even – Possible?"

I just chuckled and grabbed my water bottle. Ivan grabbed the other one and chucked in down in under 10 seconds.

"You sure you still want to spar?", I asked laughing.

"I'm good", Ivan breathed hard. "Just gimme a sec."

Laughing I drank another sip from my water and waited for Ivan to control his breathing. It took quite a while, but then we could finally spar.

We did this almost every day. Ivan and I both fought in underground fights and made a bit money. We couldn't care less about the money, we both had enough, but we had made ourselves quite the reputation and we loved it.

Fighting always gave me this rush of energy, the feeling of power and control. Nobody could beat and I felt superior. It came in handy, too that the underground knew not to mess with me or Ivan. I could go around New York every time at night in the worst parts of town and could be sure that no one would even dare to give me a sideways glance.

"Hey, are you attending the fight Friday night?", Ivan asked after four hours of sparring.

"There is a fight on Friday?", I asked. "I didn't knew that. You know when and where?"

"After the ball around 1am near the pier we were last time."

Right on Friday was the 'Welcome back'-Ball from our school. I needed to tell Rose, that would be the first event we would be attending as a married couple. Reporters would be there and we needed to be convincing. God, I hated those kind of events and I really didn't want to go. Guess I had to suck it up. But at least the fight afterward was something to look forward to.

"Sounds good", I nodded.

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?", I asked confused.

I looked at Ivan and saw him frowning at the ground. He gripped the bottle in his hands harder than necessary.

"Because of Rose", he answered.

_Right, Rose_, I thought. Now I knew why Ivan was looking so troubled. A year ago Ivan had a girlfriend – Camille Conta – and they were so in love it was actually painful to be in the same room as them. They flirted, kissed and cuddled every minute of the day. It was enough for us guys to leave Ivan alone most of the time, but he didn't even notice because of Camille.

The thing was that the press was all over them and Ivan's biggest rival – Brandon - took it to his advantage. He and some friends followed Camille and beat her unconscious. What nobody knew was that Camille was pregnant with Ivan's child. They lost the kid and their relationship didn't make it. Camille stayed in the hospital for three weeks and moved away a week later. Could that happen to Rose? Was she in danger? Because of me?

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

**Rose**

"Mrs Belikov, I'm afraid the limo is too big for the garage in doors. I need to let you out at the main entrance. I'm sorry", my driver told me apologetically.

After Dimitri had told me he couldn't give me a ride home with him, I asked Lissa if she could, but she rode with Christian to his place, which apparently was too far away from my place and they needed 'alone time'. But Lissa gave me the number of a driver service, so I called them and a driver picked me up from school.

I had no idea what Dimitri was doing and I wasn't sure if I should have asked him. Honestly it didn't bother me that much, he probably went to flirt with some bitch behind the school, I just hoped he would be subtle so nothing would be in the magazines.

But now a way bigger problem stood in front of me, because in front of the main entrance of our building were a lot of reporters. I sighed and thought about just driving around town in this limo for the rest of the day, but I'm sure they would all still be here even at 11pm.

"I'm sorry, but we're here now", my driver said and smiled sadly at me. "Do you need my assistance?"

"No", I sighed. "But thank you. You know what, could you pick me up tomorrow morning at 8am?"

"As you wish, Mrs Belikov", he nodded.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

I don't know why I did that, but I knew it would annoy Dimitri and I somehow was hurt, that he couldn't even give me a ride home today. This was going to be the first time some reporters would bombard me with questions and film me and take pictures of me while I'm all alone. What if I did something wrong? Say something wrong? Or fall on my butt?

I took a deep breath and then went out of the car. And here came my first mistake. I never wore skirts, really, I never did and I never drove in a car, so I had no idea how to step out of a car in a skirt. I just learned now!

It was my luck that the cameras were still to far away from me to take a picture. So as fast as I could I stood up. When the reporters recognized me, they began throwing questions like this morning and the cameras flashed.

"Rose! Rose! Rose!", they all shouted.

"Are you pregnant?", the loudest shouted.

"Did you marry Dimitri just for his money?", another one asked.

I tried to wriggle through the mass, but I was on my own, so they didn't let me pass.

"Get out of my way!", I said.

"Rose, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Rose, where is Dimitri? Did you have a fight?"

"Get out of my way, please!", I tried it again, but they still didn't let me pass.

They all began shouting again, more and more. My ears began to hurt and I tried to block them all out, but they were too loud. Some even began to grab my arms, to keep from struggling.

"Stop touching me!", I shouted suddenly.

Again many questions were thrown at me and I think more and more hands began to grab my arms and shoulders.

"Get the fuck away from her!", someone from behind me shouted.

I couldn't see who it was and I couldn't turn around because I was in such a big mass of people. They still were all around me, all touching me with their filthy hands and all I wanted to do was run. _Oh my God, I was going to have a panic attack_, I thought. Whoever shouted at the reporters made his way through the crowd. Suddenly there were two big hands gripping my shoulders. I felt lips on my right ear.

"Take deep breaths, I'm taking you out of here, just a little while longer", he said.

I tried to do as he said, but it was hard. My breathing became more even and I closed my eyes, just to be sure.

"Get the hell away from her or I will smash your cameras to a thousand pieces right this instant!", the guy yelled. "Seriously, you are harassing this girl!"

The reporters didn't stop, I think they didn't even care what the guy said. The next thing I heard was some kind of growl and then a loud thud. Then string arms wrapped around my shoulders and guided me forward. I stumbled a few times and again hands reached for me and tried to hold me back. I began to breath more urgently and I felt the panic rise and with it the adrenaline in my system.

"Are you okay?", the guy asked.

But I couldn't talk, I couldn't say a word, so I just shook my head. My savior didn't even think twice, before he just picked me up bridal style and made a run for it. Sooner than I thought I heard the double doors of the entrance open and close behind us.

"Which floor?", he asked.

I couldn't answer him. I had the feeling that someone just ripped the ground under my feet away and not just because this guy was carrying me. I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs, every breath I took into my lungs hurt like hell, my head was spinning and dark sport began dancing in front of me.

"Shit", the guy cursed. "No, no, no, no, come one, don't go to sleep. No, no, no, come on girl, stay awake, okay? Please, stay awake, I need you to stay awake for me. Tell me something, anything, just -"

And that's when I fainted and everything went dark.

**-o-o-o- Thrown into His World -o-o-o-**

I lay on something soft. A weight was slung over my body, a blanket, I realized. My head still hurt a little and I felt a but dizzy. What had happened?

Slowly I cracked one eye open, only to shut it again. I groaned because the light was too bright for me.

"You're awake", I heard soft murmur.

I pressed my eyelids together and tried to block the light out.

"Oh, wait."

And then the lights dimmed and I tried again to open my eyes. This time it was easier to open them up and I looked around. I was laying on the couch in the living room of my new apartment with Dimitri. The sky was a bit darker, but I could tell it wasn't night yet. It looked around late afternoon. A young handsome man came to my side and sat on the ground in front of the couch. I shrunk back into the couch, because I didn't knew this guy. Who the hell was he? How did he get in here? Where was Dimitri, when I needed him?

Just before I wanted to start screaming, the guy noticed I was afraid of him. His eyes widened and he hold his hands up in surrender.

"No, no, no", he said. "I won't hurt you. You had a panic attack, I was the one who brought you away from all the paparazzi. Do you remember them?"

I stared at him, still shocked. He was the guy that carried me out of the mass of people. Did he carry me all the way up here? Oh my God, that was embarrassing.

"I'm sorry, but you fainted and I didn't want to leave you alone. I carried you up here and waited until you woke up. I swear I didn't touch anything."

My breathing became more even and the aching in my lungs subsided. I looked at the guy more closely. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes, a strong jaw line, high cheek bones and tanned skin.

"Ehm, thank you", I whispered.

He smiled relieved and let out a breath he was holding.

"Your welcome", he said and smiled kindly at me.

"What's your name?", I asked curiously.

"Eddie, nice to meet you."

"Likewise", I smiled. "I'm Rose."

"How are you feeling, Rose?", he asked concerned.

I thought about it. How did I feel? Well, I was laying on a couch with a stranger in front of me. I probably had a panic attack in front of a bunch of people who videotaped it or at least took pictures of. Well, fabulous!

"Awful", I groaned and let my head fell back against the pillow.

Eddie chuckled lightly and stood up. I heard him shuffle around, then water being filled into a glass and again his footsteps.

"Come on, drink this", Eddie said and nudged my arm.

Stubbornly I shook my head. Eddie sighed.

"Rose", he warned. "Don't act like this. You know you fell better once you drink a little bit."

Again I shook my head, but couldn't help grinning at Eddie.

"Rose", he laughed. "Either drink this or have it all over you."

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!", I said rushed.

"Nah, I don't think I will", Eddie said and hold the glass out of my reach. "You know, you look like one of those girls that would look cute all dripping wet. Like a wet kitten, you know?"

"Pretty, pretty please?", I asked and pouted. "I'm the injured one here, be nice."

"Trying it with guilt?", Eddie asked and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded smiling happily, I knew he was going to give me the glass. And like I suspected he sighed defeated and hold the glass out to me. I drank a sip and it actually helped the throbbing in the back of my head. Eddie chuckled and shook his head smiling.

After I drank a sip, Eddie and I just sat there for a while looking anywhere but the other person and it was kind of awkward.

"This is awkward", I spoke it out after a while.

"You tell me", Eddie laughed. "I mean I sit here with a girl I only know from pictures in all the magazines, trying to -"

"What pictures?", I interrupted.

Eddie frowned at me, like he didn't know what I was talking about, even if I didn't know what _he_ was talking about.

"You haven't seen them? You and Dimitri are all over the magazines. The Times even calls you the 'Cinderella of New York'."

"What?", I asked surprised.

And then Eddie began to tell me about all the articles and pictures of me and Dimitri, all the rumors that were spread and everything else. The most prominent rumor was that I was pregnant and just wanted Dimitri's money, because I was the 'poor Cinderella' from New York.

Eddie was surprisingly great to talk to and really funny. He kept my mind off of things I didn't want to think about.

"Hey Eddie. Thanks for saving me down there", I said sincerely.

"No problem", he brushed it off laughing. "It was actually pretty cool. I felt like a knight, you know? Saving the damsel in distress."

"Shut up", I said. "I was not a damsel in distress -"

"Oh, but you were!", Eddie interrupted me laughing. "You had a panic attack, hell you fainted in my arms, I had to carry you up here."

I blushed furiously and looked down, finding the floor extremely interesting.

"Thanks again", I mumbled.

"Hey Rose", Eddie said, suddenly serious and grabbed my chin. "You know I was just messing with you, right?"

He looked suddenly unsure of himself. It was actually quite cute to see him like this.

"I know, I know, it's just so embarrassing", I said and let my head fall into my hands.

"No it's not", Eddie said and pried my hands from my face. "You aren't used to this and these guys were total picks. They grabbed you, shoved you and harassed you. I promise, you will get used to it, but right now this is all too much for you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?", I asked.

Don't get me wrong, I was very grateful for his help, but it was still unusual for a stranger to be this helpful and supporting.

"You're still innocent", he shrugged. "You need someone nice in your life."

"Don't get me wrong, but this sounded really creepy"

"I know", Eddie laughed. "But you don't need to be afraid of me. Dimitri and I are friends, we're going to the same school and I never had any trouble with alcohol or drugs or girls or anything else."

"Well sounds good, but this is still creepy", I laughed.

Eddie typed some things on his smart phone and showed me a few pages with articles about him. Like everyone else I've met so far, he was rich, because of his family. And as he said, he was a nice guy, all the articles stated exactly that.

Eddie stayed the rest of the remaining afternoon and we had a lot of fun. He cooked something for us and we ate in front of the TV and watched some reruns. I found out that Eddie was in some of my classes and that I probably had to a go to some kind of ball on Friday night I didn't even knew of until now.

Around 7pm the front door opened and Dimitri came into the room. When he saw me sitting on the couch with Eddie, sharing a blanket his eyes turned into slits.

"Edison", he nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Just chilling with your wife", he shrugged. "The paparazzi gave her a hard time, so I brought her home."

Dimitri didn't look convinced, but he couldn't really say anything, because he wasn't there. Just now I saw Dimitri had a black eye.

"Oh my gosh, Dimitri!", I shouted and stood up.

The blanket gave a hard time, standing up and I almost fell flat on my ass, but I managed and ran at Dimitri. He frowned a little when I came to a stop before.

"What happened to your face?", I asked.

He looked at Eddie and glared a little bit.

"Nothing", he growled and turned briskly away from me.

_Okay, did I say something wrong?_, I asked myself. Why was he acting like I had some disease on me? Dimitri went into the kitchen and came back with a little bottle of water.

"Thanks Eddie, you can leave now", he said then, without even looking at Eddie.

He looked straight at me and there was a burning in his eyes, that told me I was in trouble. He obviously wasn't pleased with Eddie here, but I didn't understand why.

"Alright", Eddie replied frowning.

He gave me a hug and sent me a look, asking me if I knew what was going on with Dimitri. I shook my head lightly and hoped Dimitri didn't see it. Who knew what he would think?

"See you tomorrow Rose", Eddie smiled, then he turned to Dimitri and nodded. "Dimitri."

Dimitri nodded back at him. Eddie had offered me yesterday to give me a ride to school, so that I didn't need to use the main entrance again. Eddie also lived in this building and his car was parked in the indoor garage as well. I thanked him and took his offer gratefully, I just needed to remind myself to call the limo service some time later.

"What the hell was he doing here?!", Dimitri yelled the second the elevator was gone.

I flinched and looked shocked at Dimitri. He looked angry, beyond angry, he looked murderously pissed!

"H- He helped me with th- the paparazzi a- and -"

"Why did you even use the main entrance?!"; Dimitri interrupted me. "God Rose, you knew they were going to be there, what the hell were you thinking?!"

My fear only grew with Dimitri's shouting, he was getting louder and louder, but now_ I_ was getting pissed. How could he say that? I didn't have a choice? What did he want me to do? To wait for him the whole day in a freaking limo? He probably wouldn't have even noticed me!

"Are you kidding me?!", I asked. "You left me alone at school! I had to get home somehow and I couldn't exactly tell the man to drive into the garage, because one I have no clue where the entrance for it is and two, the car didn't fit in the freaking garage!"

"Why didn't you drive with Lissa then?!", he shouted right back.

Couldn't we have a normal conversation without shouting? Apparently not.

"This might surprise you but Lissa has a private life and not the time to drive me around – a girl she just met today!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"You left me there and told me you didn't have time! Sorry I thought you meant what you said!"

"Don't Rose!", Dimitri shouted. "Don't blame me for your stupidity!"

My mouth fell open. I looked at Dimitri with shocked eyes. Did he just really say that?

"How can you be so damn cruel? How can you be sweet to me one second and then treat me like crap the next? You don't even know what happened", I said barely above a whisper.

"Rose, we are pretending to be a couple, okay? We aren't!", Dimitri yelled. "I play the fucking boyfriend, I'm not it! Get that into your head! I don't care, okay?! You are doing this for the damn money and I'm doing it to please my father, that's it!"

And even if he was right that I did this for the money and he because of his father. I didn't think that meant we needed to hate each other, just because we both didn't want this. Honestly I was stupid enough to think that we maybe, just maybe could become friends for the time being.

Well, there goes that thought … I felt the tears in my eyes, threatening to run down my cheeks every second.

"Okay", I whispered. "But you know, that doesn't mean you can treat me like crap. That doesn't mean you can shout at me all you want or act like you can control me, because you can't. I'm a human being and yes, I was stupid enough to think we could live this few months in peace. I know we aren't a couple, Dimitri, and hell I don't ever want to be, but I thought we could at least try to become somewhat friends."

I left him standing right there and my way up the stairs, but I stopped at the top and turned around. Dimitri stood there, no facial expression, no emotion what so ever and he was looking at the space I was standing seconds ago.

"Just so you know: I had a panic attack and Eddie had to carry me up here. He was kind enough to keep me company, so I wouldn't be alone, because well" I laughed without humor. "My husband wasn't there, right? But I forgot, you don't care. I will drive with Eddie to school tomorrow so don't wait up on me."

_Not that you care_, I mentally added.

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

**Dimitri**

I sighed and ran a hand through my. On one side I was frustrated with myself, on the other I was glad. Maybe this way she would grow more distant towards me and the press would show exactly that. I couldn't have it that they wrote something like 'they're in love' or 'look how happy they are'. That would make a Rose target instantly and I couldn't have her beaten to a bloody pulp. Just imagining her in a hospi – No! I wouldn't let that happen to her! Not if I could change it!

With new found determination I went to the phone and called a number I knew all to well.

"What do you want?", he picked up after two rings.

"No hello?", I asked.

"You just threw me out of your house and now want me to be polite to you?"

I chuckled. Same old Eddie.

"I need you to do something for me. I'll pay you."

"I have enough money Belikov", Eddie replied laughing.

"Did I say I wanted to pay you with money?", I asked him smirking, even if he couldn't see it, I bet he heard it in my voice, he always did.

"You're smirking", he stated.

"Indeed I am, my friend", I answered, my smirk growing.

"I'm listening."

"I need you to keep an eye on Rose. She already told me you are taking her to school and I guess you are bringing her home afterward as well. I want you to be at her side at school and everything that's not at our home, you understand me?"

He was silent for a while and I only knew he was still there because I could here his breathing.

"Why?", he finally asked.

"Not your business", I shook my head.

"Everywhere that's not your home?"

Eddie's voice sounded unsure and I bet he was frowning right now.

"Yes."

"Even if she is somewhere without me? You want me to follow her?"

For a moment I thought about it and I decided yes, yes I wanted him to follow her. I couldn't take any risks.

"Yes"

"And I get?"

"I'll get you Jill Dragomir as a date on Friday."

"Deal."

And he hung up.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

Thank you all for your support and kind words :)

**I've been so inspired and encouraged by all your reviews and stuff, so I could make daily updates :D Another reason is that i have free this whole week. ****Next week school is going to start again :(, so I won't have time to update daily anymore. But I WON'T STOP WRITING! ****  
Maybe I will update once a week, maybe once in two weeks, maybe once a month, I don't know yet, but I will tell you!**

**Thanks & lots of love :)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dimitri**

I sighed again and rolled over for the sixth time in one hour. The last three hours I lay awake, tried to get myself to sleep, but I just couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Rose, pale skin, open throat and blood, so much blood. _Her_ blood.

Or I saw her already lying on the floor, dead.

Or some guys beating her up, holding me in place so I couldn't help her.

Or her just sitting some where, screaming my name, asking me to help her and yet I couldn't.

Every time I would open my eyes in a flash, sweat pouring down my back and my breathing would become irregular. I saw to my side and saw Rose laying there peacefully asleep. But I still waited to see her chest rise and fall, just to make sure. She looked more peaceful when she was asleep. Her forehead would loose her frown lines, her mouth would loose the stiffness and her hold body posture would loose all the tension. She seemed more relaxed.  
Rose slept peacefully the whole night, she wasn't disturbed from my nightmares or my rolling around in bed. She lay there, smiling a few times, or scrunching her nose up. She didn't role over like in the movies and threw her arms around me and I didn't dare to touch her either. I was glad she a good nights sleep. At least one of us had one and she certainly deserved one …  
I couldn't imagine what this all must be like for her. Leaving her old life behind, meeting new people all the time, being followed by paparazzi and reporters without being used to it. Hell she even had a damn panic attack. I needed to do something about that!

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

**Rose**

When I woke up Dimitri wasn't laying beside me, not that I expected him to. We slept in the same bed this night and we both lay as far away from the other as possible. It was so damn tense that I could barely let myself fall to sleep, but eventually I found sleep.

The next morning Dimitri was nowhere in sight, so I guess he must have left early. Rachel made me some pancakes with strawberries and they were really delicious. After I was finished she insisted on cleaning the dished herself. It was weird for me to have someone doing everything for me. She then handed me a note.

_**Meet me at the corner in front of the school. Eddie knows which one I mean. We still are married and the reporters will still be there - Dimitri**_

Sighing I threw the note in the bin and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. In the big wardrobe Dimitri and I shared (it was walk in and bigger than my old room) where school uniforms for every day of the week, so I didn't need to worry about washing it every day. The left side was my side and the right side was his. I have no idea how the maids did it, but my side smelled like lilies, while Dimitri's smelled exactly like his cologne. Even if I didn't want to admit this to myself and I felt pathetic doing it, but I actually went to his side and just bathed in the smell of Dimitri's cologne for a while. I told myself I didn't miss Dimitri, that I was just … lonely in this big apartment with no one else here.

Shaking my head I left the wardrobe, picked my bag from the floor and got downstairs to leave.

"Bye Rachel", I said to her as she was walking by with a few towels in her hands.

"B- B- Bye Mrs Belikov", she stuttered.

_Right_, I thought. Rich people were mean and ignored everyone around them. But_ I _wouldn't change for them, I would still be nice and_ they _needed to see that nice people still existed. Even if I was only staying here for a short while, I could maybe, just maybe change something here.

Eddie was waiting for me in the garage, standing in front of a dark blue Mercedes and playing on his phone.

"Buh!", I shouted from behind him.

Eddie didn't even flinched, just turned around smirking

"Saw you in my display", he explained.

"Damn it", I pouted.

Laughing Eddie opened the door for me and nodded for me to get in. I smiled thankfully and sat down. The leather felt weird on my bare skin, because it was so warm outside, but it was okay. The drive was different from the one with Dimitri, it was easier with Eddie and not so awkward. We heard music in the background which made the whole atmosphere even more casual.

"Can you drop me off at some corner?", I asked Eddie. "Dimitri wants to meet me there."

"Sure", Eddie replied smiling. "Why aren't you driving with him anyway?"

"I know I'm his wife, but this is my new school and I don't want everyone to just know me as Dimitri's wife, you know? I'm a person on my own, not just someones wife."

"I get that", Eddie laughed. "But isn't the whole meeting at the corner thing the wrong way to achieve this goal."

"Not for the paparazzi", I shook my head. "And after yesterday I don't want to ever be alone again with these paparazzi."

"Understandable", Eddie said and nodded.

He looked concerned at me and gave me a reassuring smile. Guilt washed over me and I felt bad lying to Eddie. He had been nothing but honest to me, helped yesterday and even today and how did I repay him? By lying! I was such a horrible person! Why was I being like this? Why did I lie to Eddie? This wasn't me! I didn't lie!

"There he is", Eddie said and drove over to the side of the rode, where Dimitri stood waiting for me.

He looked calm and collected and good as ever, but I could make out bags under his eyes. Maybe he didn't sleep well? Maybe he felt bad? I hoped he did, but I knew that it was futile. He didn't regret what he said yesterday, I was sure of it.

"See you at lunch?", I asked Eddie.

"Not sure, maybe", he shrugged and winked at me. "But I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

"Thanks."

I opened the door and was about to get out, when Eddie stopped me. Dimitri already stood by the car and offered me a hand. He frowned when he heard Eddie calling me back.

"Give me your phone", Eddie demanded and hold a hand out.

Frowning I searched for my phone in my bag and hold it out for him to take. He typed a short while and gave it back with a big grin.

"Call me if you need me", he grinned.

"I will, thanks Eddie."

I hugged him, ignored Dimitri's outreached hand and got out of the car. From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri rolling his eyes. Eddie drove away, waving at us and I waved back. Only reluctantly I turned around and looked at Dimitri, he smirked bemused.

"Found a new friend?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?", I asked and shrugged.

"You're still my wife, Rose", Dimitri said warningly.

"Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot", I replied sarcastically.

Again Dimitri rolled his eyes. He took my much smaller in his much bigger hand and we began walking towards school. We both didn't talk, but it was surprisingly comfortable to just walk with him hand in hand down the street.

"You okay this morning?", Dimitri asked suddenly.

I looked frowning at him. What did he mean? Why wouldn't I be? He was the one with bags under his eyes.

"The reporters", he clarified.

"Oh", I said and avoided his eyes.

We still were a few hundred meters away from school, so we didn't even see them, but I knew they were there. They were waiting to bombard Dimitri and me with question, they just couldn't wait until they got another opportunity to harass me!

"I- I honestly don't know", I admitted.

Dimitri gave my hand a light squeeze that made me look at him. His eyes held a lot of sympathy and compassion, which surprised me a little bit.

"It's okay", he said. "If you want we can answer a few questions now, they normally go away when they got what they wanted. Once they got their story we're boring for them."

"I don't know. What if I mess up?", I asked unsure.

"You won't and I'll be there. And if you want to stop, we will stop and just go to school immediately, okay?"

I looked questionable at Dimitri. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden. I appreciated it, don't get me wrong, but I still was a bit suspicious.

"You think this would help?"

"It would help you", he said immediately.

He didn't say it would help, he said it would help _me_. At this moment I didn't know that there was a difference, but I would learn soon that there was one. But right now I just nodded to Dimitri and he smiled a little.

"Then come on", he said and tucked on my hand.

I followed and smiled a little as well. It was possible that he was doing this because we were in public and he played his 'role' right now, but I didn't care. This Dimitri was someone I liked and because I knew that there was another Dimitri I didn't like, I needed to appreciate the moments I had with the good version of him.

"Hey", I asked him. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

"I did", he replied frowning. "You were awake when I came to bed."

"Yes, but I fell asleep before you did and you have bags under your eyes. So did you or didn't you"?, I asked.

"I couldn't, I only got two or three hours of sleep", Dimitri answered. "But I'm okay, honestly."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

And with that our conversation was over again. We became silent again, but this time it wasn't comfortable like before. The school came in sight and with it the reporters that were already waiting.

"Show time"; Dimitri grumbled.

He let go of my Hand and instead put it around my shoulders. I was glad he did that. His smell engulfed me and I felt instantly better. His strong, heavy arm around my shoulders gave me a feeling of safety and I pressed myself against his side more, without even realizing it, until Dimitri squeezed my shoulder.

"There they are!", someone shouted and all the reporters turned around and came running at us.

"Slow down!", Dimitri shouted. "We will answer your questions, just ask them one at a time."

Of course nobody listened to him and they all began shouting questions, the same they have been shouting all the time since I first heard them. Microphones were pressed into our faces and I tried to hide beside Dimitri, tried to squeeze so hard into his side, that his tall frame would swallow me and hide me from these idiots!

"SHUT UP!", Dimitri yelled and they instantly were silent.

"Thank you", Dimitri sighed. "Like I said, my wife and I will answer a few questions, but please be a bit more civilized. My wife isn't used to such rude behavior and I don't want her to experience it now, she is still getting used tp her new life with me. Please don't make her leave me after a week."

The reporters chuckled lightly and Dimitri smiled charmingly. Wow, he was really good at this. Paparazzi and reporters listened to his every word and did what he wanted them to do, hell they even hold up hands! Dimitri pointed randomly at one and the questions began.

"Rose, are -"

"Mrs Belikov", Dimitri interrupted her. "You aren't friends with my wife Miss Graham."

Dimitri glared at the woman and I knew who she was. I had heard her name before, or read. Miss Juliane Graham was the best journalist ever. She got all the secrets nobody wanted another human being to know about. I instantly disliked, not only because of that, but because I saw her ogling Dimitri up and down.

"I'm sorry", she apologized and focused on me again. "Mrs Belikov, is it true, are you pregnant? Is that the reason you and Mr. Belikov married?"

I looked up at Dimitri. Was is supposed to answer her or was it better if he answered all the questions? But Dimitri smiled reassuringly again, squeezed my shoulder lightly, kissed my temple and nodded. I smiled back at him and looked at Miss Graham.

"No I am not pregnant", I answered.

"And you want us to believe that?", she scoffed.

"Wait another few months and you will see I'm not", I replied shrugging.

"So you married him for his money?", another man asked and pressed his microphone into my face.

"Watch it!", Dimitri growled and pushed it away again.

"No I didn't", I said, while I lay a hand over Dimitri's. I took the hand he used to push microphone away in mine and hold it for a moment. "I fell in love"

I didn't dare look anyone in the eyes when I said that. Instead I looked at Dimitri and my hand, fingers intertwined, and I hoped they would see this as a loving gesture of mine.

"I fell in love", I repeated more confident.

"She didn't knew who I was", Dimitri said and took my hand in a stronger hold in his. "Or how rich I was. When she did it was already too late, she loved me and I loved her."

"But why marry?", someone asked.

I have no clue who, because my eyes were focused on Dimitri's and he was staring back into mine.

"Why wait?", Dimitri asked. "Life is short. Every day people die. I already found the love of my life and I know I don't ever want someone else at my side, so why not make it official?"

Blushing I broke the eye contact and looked back at our hands. Dimitri's thumb was rubbing small circles in the back of my hand and it was surprisingly comforting.

"Where did you two meet?"

"Brooklyn Bridge", we both said in unison.

We both looked at each other and laughed lightly. The reporters around us took photos the whole time and at this moment some stopped and 'awwed'. It made me blush all the more.

"Tell us how you met", someone else asked, but luckily we were saved by the bell.

Dimitri excused us and the reporters thanked us for giving them some answers. When we finally were behind the school gates and alone again I looked questionable at Dimitri.

"What?", he asked, when he caught me staring at him.

"Why did they do what you said?"

He smirked down at me.

"That's their job Rose. They need stories and photos to get payed so they can pay their bills at the end of the month. When we are nice to them, they are nice to us. It's enough when you answer only two or three questions sometimes, that's all they need, maybe a photo and they are happy."

And it made sense. I never saw it like that, but he was right. To see it from the other side was pretty clever, I had to admit that and he did a great job. The reporters an paparazzi seemed to respect him and this actually made me a little jealous.

Why did he need to be so superior at everything he did, while I had a panic attack and needed to be saved and carried? Life was unfair.

"What are you thinking?", Dimitri asked.

"Hmm? Nothing", I said and shook my head.

"No, tell me", Dimitri insisted.

"Rose! Dimitri! Wait up!", Someone behind us called.

It was Ivan and he was running towards us. He looked like he hadn't slept at all last nice, he clothes were all wrinkled and his hair messy.

"What happened?", Dimitri asked when Ivan began waling beside us.

"Slept over at Liam's, he had a Poker night. It was awesome, but I forgot to make an alarm on my phone and I didn't had any spare clothes on me this morning, so this needs to do the deal."

"I think I have some in my car", Dimitri said.

"You're a life saver!", Ivan shouted in my hear.

"Argh, Ivan!", I complained and hold ma ear.

"Sorry", he said sheepishly. "Oh by the way, here is your money, you won the bet."

Ivan took the keys from Dimitri's hand and began jogging back to the parking lot.

"Which bet?", I shouted after him and looked quizzically at the money in my hand.

"Adrian got bitch slapped!", Ivan answered laughing.

I began laughing, too and heard Dimitri beside me chuckle as well.

"Did he get laid?", Dimitri asked.

"Yes, so you owe me 200, buddy!", Ivan shouted and rounded the corner, so he was out of sight.

"Damn", Dimitri mumbled.

"And you told me, I needed to look from where I can get 200 bucks", I smirked at him. "See? That's how, I only bet when I know I'll win."

I grinned cheekily at him and took of to my first class, leaving him standing there all by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rose **

Dimitri caught up with me. Actually he sneaked up on me, I couldn't hear him following me, but suddenly there were two strong arms around my waist and I was lifted in to the air and spun around in circles.

"Dimitri!", I shrieked surprised, trying not to laugh.

Dimitri outright laughed and kept me in his arm and in the air. He kept walking like he was carrying a puppy and not a grown girl.

"Seriously", I giggled. "Put me down."

"Nah, you were bad, this is your punishment. Be grateful it's so light", he lectured.

His tone was disapproving and the one a teacher normally would use, but held an underlining amusement, I couldn't help but giggle again.

"What did I do?"

Dimitri mock gasped and put his free hand over his heart. I saw it only in the corner of my eye, but I saw it.

"You left your husband standing there _and_ mocked me about a lost bet. You're supposed to help me out, not laugh at me."

"Says who?"

"Your deeply wound husband", Dimitri said in a 'duh'-tone.

"Oh", I said, as if this explained everything. "Well if my husband said that, then I'm deeply sorry. Maybe you should put me down so I can go and apologize to him."

Dimitri chuckled and stopped walking. He put me on my feet and I was tempted to cry out in victory, but only a second later I was lifted into the air again, just this time in a different position. I wasn't hanging anymore, I was laying in Dimitri's arms like a baby. Instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck, just out of instinct I told myself, nothing else.

The smell of his cologne engulfed me and I tried to discretely breath it in, without Dimitri noticing.

"I think that would be a great idea. Maybe you should fall to your knees and beg for his forgiveness. How does that sound?", he asked and rose an eyebrow, looking at me.

His damn smirk was back again, but this time his eyes held an softer emotion. Yes, he was mocking me, but he did it in a … lighter way.

"Nah, I don't think my husband is that kind of man who needs his wife to beg on there knees."

"He is not?", Dimitri asked laughing.

I shook my head, trying really hard to keep my face straight and the smile that threatened to break out to stay away. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from smiling. For a short second I thought I saw Dimitri looking at my lip, but it was to short for me to be sure.

_Maybe I had imagined the moment,_ I told myself. Was it wishful thinking? No, it couldn't be!

"Well what kind of man is he?", Dimitri asked and adjusted his arms under my body. "I heard he was quite the woman at his feet type."

He rose a challenging eyebrow at me, his smirk staying in place, but his eyes holding a certain … curiosity.

"Rumors", I shrugged. "He is more the type of man who sweeps women of their feet, ya know? He is literally carrying me on his arms."

"Is that so?", he asked chuckling.

His whole body erupted in laughter and I felt the vibrations on my body and it gave me goose bumps all over my skin. The blush was rising to my cheeks and I wanted to hide it, but in this position h would catch me anyways. Still I tried to hide it behind my hair and looked straight forward and away from Dimitri's eyes.

"Maybe", I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

I felt him looking at me, but I didn't dare look back at him, I just couldn't. But then something dawned on me.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?", I asked confused.

"What?"

"Where are we going?", I asked again and looked around us.

Suddenly Dimitri stopped and looked around as well. Then he shrugged and kept walking.

"No idea."

"What do you mean 'no idea'. We have classes, Dimitri!", I all but shouted.

"Calm down", Dimitri replied calm. "This school pretty much is ours, so we don't need to attend classes, we can attend classes."

Frowning I turned to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"90% of the money this school gets, comes from us. Seriously, when I started at this school they gave me prices for the most stupid things you can think of, just to please my father. He soon got pissed to be called every week for some unimportant bullshit, so they finally stopped. The good side is that whenever I'm in trouble, skip class or have bad grades, nobody cares."

"Prices?", I asked sceptically. "Really?"

"Yes", Dimitri answered chuckling and shook his head. "I got little trophies for attending the first day at school, one for attending three days in a row and the most stupid one: One for encouraging my classmates to be more creative."

"What did you do?"

"A few guys and me gave the art room a new look", he smirked and winked at me.

I didn't want to know what exactly they had done, I could imagine all to well. Shaking my head I looked around us. Dimitri had brought me to some place at school I've never been before. We were walking along a long corridor with classrooms left and right, all empty.

"Where are we?", I asked.

Dimitri stayed silent and just kept walking. I frowned at hi, but he just met my gaze and smiled widely. He was totally at ease and I liked this side better than the tensed one. I poked Dimitri's cheek so he would answer me. But Dimitri just looked at me like I had lost my mind (maybe I did!), but he chuckled at the same time. It was a weird combination, frowning and laughing at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?", he asked chuckling.

"Trying to get you to answer me", I replied pouting.

"By squeezing my cheek?"

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"You really wanna know?", he asked with an evil glint in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

"Probably not", I admitted and looked down blushing.

Dimitri laughed loudly. With the empty halls around us it was even louder, which made it a bit creepy. Because let's face it: I was alone with a guy I met only days ago in an empty building, where no one could here my screams.

"Are you going to murder me?", I blurted out.

"What?", Dimitri asked shocked and even stumbled in his step.

When he got his posture back, he looked quizzically at me. For a moment we just stared at each other. In Dimitri's eyes a burning fire, in mine a growing fear.

Dimitri set me down on my feet, but kept his hands on my hips. He took a step forward and I automatically took one back. Dimitri frowned at me, but kept waling towards me until I hit a wall. I gasped when I felt the cold metal of lockers on my back.

Dimitri's whole body pressed against mine, my lips parted and looked at him with big eyes. His forehead touched mine and one hand came up to my neck. I felt my pulse drum against his fingers and I knew he felt it, too.

"Are you afraid of me?", he whispered.

His breath blew into my mouth and I could actually taste it on my tongue, which was really weird for me. But I couldn't help but like it, just because it was his.

But … was I afraid of Dimitri? Did he scare me? I honestly wasn't sure, I knew I wasn't afraid of him hurting me, at least not physically, but emotionally? Dimitri could probably break me when it came to that department and I was afraid if I didn't keep my heart save soon enough, he would break me.

"Yes", I answered honestly, just above a whisper.

I saw a emotion flicker in his eyes, but it was away too soon to let me see what it actually was. And suddenly his whole posture changed, his body had gone rigid and he tensed immediately.

"Do you think you're in danger right now?", he asked, his voice not sounding like his at all.

"No", I replied immediately, and his body seemed to let some of the tension go.

I didn't knew if I was in danger right now, but even if I was, I couldn't help but feel safe with him. Even if it was because of his tall frame and the feeling of his arms around me.

"I don't understand", he admitted.

His eyes bore into mine and his gaze became a pleading edge. It was like he was begging me to explain myself to him, to set him free, to get him out if his misery.

"I'm not afraid of you in a physical way. I'm not afraid of you hurting me", I explained and Dimitri let out a breath he had been holding.

He relaxed instantly and a look of relief crossed his face. I didn't even realize what I was doing, but suddenly I was touching Dimitri's cheek and he leaned into my touch, closing his eyes and realizing a long uneven breath. I began caressing his cheek to get the tension that was still in his jaw away. It worked and he soon began to breath normally again.

"I know you would never harm me, you couldn't."

"How can you be so sure?", he asked.

"I know you", I told him simply.

And it was as simple as that. I may not know him all to well, but I knew Dimitri enough to know that he would never lay a finger on a woman. I also knew that he would only punch someone with a reason. Dimitri was a good man, I knew enough to be sure of that fact.

"You don't", Dimitri denied sadly, but just nuzzling more into my hand.

"I know you enough to be sure of that."

Slowly his eyes opened and bore into mine again. My breath hitched because of the intensity of his gaze. The hand that was still on my neck, moved upwards and he – like me – cupped my cheek and caressed it almost lovingly. I couldn't help but lean into his touch and close my eyes.

"Then why are you afraid of me?", he asked hesitant.

"I- I'm afraid that you -"

Could I tell him? No, I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. He said so himself. He was not my husband, he wasn't my boyfriend, he wasn't even a friend to me. He was just a guy I seemed to be married to. I didn't knew who he really was, and he didn't knew who I really was. We didn't knew each other at all, not even the basics. Hell I didn't know one thing about him. Favorite color, movie, music? I had no idea! Everything I knew about him was something out of a few magazines, and if I said I knew him with only that information, I also knew Brad Pitt.

"That I what?"

"I- I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything", he said more determined.

Now both his hands were on my cheeks, and he held my face in his hands. He looked deep in my eyes, as if they held all the answer of the world.

"Anything, Roza", he repeated.

Saved by the bell? Every heard of that saying. It actually came in handy when in exact that moment the bell rang. Not the actual bell, but Dimitri's phone. We were both startled and Dimitri took a step away from me. He looked for being interrupted, but answered his phone none the less.

"What?!", he barked into it.

I slumped back against the lockers, because I really needed them to hold me upright right now. Whoever was the other line wasn't please with Dimitri's tone and chastised him for it. Dimitri actually looked sheepish, which looked kind of cute and I smiled a little at him. He caught me staring and smiled an almost there half smile back at me.

"I'm sorry, Mum", he sighed. "No, I won't, I'm sorry really, you just interrupted – Never mind. No mum, it's not important, I was just -" Another sigh. "I was talking to Rose."

Squealing on the other side of the line. It was so loud Dimitri had to keep the phone away from his ear and even I could hear it properly. Wow!

"Yes, the 'wife Rose' Rose", he said rolling his eyes.

I giggled. Dimitri turned around and smiled at me when he heard it.

"Yes, that was her, but – What? No! No you can't talk to her! No, mum, seriously, you are not going to -"

He was silent and frowned for a while, listening to his mother.

"But mum, I really think -"

He sighed and pulled on his hair frustrated with his mum, obviously.

"I don't even know if she wants to talk to you."

I think I heard a shrieking 'Then ask her!' from the other side. Dimitri let his head fall and looked at me, his lashes looking longer that way.

"Do you want to talk to my mum?", he asked.

He gave me pleading look, shaking his head no.

"I can't say no", I whispered at him.

"Fine", he said frustrated and hold the phone out to me.

A little unsure I took the phone and hold it to my ear.

"H- Hello?", I asked and looked at Dimitri

"Roza? Hello dear, this is Olena Belikov, I'm Dimitri's mother."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rose**

"Well, ehm, h- hi Mrs Belikov", I stuttered.

"Oh no, please call me Olena. Otherwise I feel so old", she answered.

Olena sounded a lot younger than she probably was and she giggled like a little school girl. It was actually funny and I had to smile.

"Thanks Olena", I smiled.

"No need to thank me. My, you're so polite", she gushed. "I know this seems weird, but let's face it, this whole situation is weird. I mean my son married a girl he barely knows and doesn't even tell it his mother. I'm pretty pissed at him that I couldn't be there, but if it's true love, I guess I can understand the rush. Especially because of the press and all. But I thought I would throw a little party so the family can meet you and your family can meet Dimitri's. How does that sound?"

Shocked I stared at Dimitri. What the hell?! His mother didn't knew that this marriage was fake? Seriously? He was his mother! She needed to know this, hell she deserved to know this, so why didn't she?! Why the hell did she think Dimitri married me out of love?!

"W- Wait a minute, Olena, I'll ask Dimitri if that's okay with him, alright?"

I tried to sound normal, but even I heard my voice trembling, I just hoped Olena thought it was out of nervousness to meet her and the family. Dimitri frowned at me looked curiously into my eyes. God his eyes were so – Stop it, Rose!

"Of course dear", Olena chirped.

Dimitri looked still confused at me, when I placed a hand over the speaker and glared at Dimitri.

"Why the hell does your mum think this marriage is real?", I whisper shouted.

Dimitri's eyes went huge and his mouth even dropped open.

"WHAT?!", he shouted.

"Shhh!"

"What the hell do you mean?", Dimitri whisper shouted right back.

"Well she think you married me because you love me!"

His eyes – if possible – went even wider. Without saying another word he grabbed the phone out of my hand. He had this haunted look in his eyes that told me he was up to no good.

"Mum?", he asked. "No, no everything's good, I'm sorry I yelled."

Silence.

"I know", he sighed. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you all then and I will talk to Rose parents. Yes, love you too. Bye."

Dimitri ended the call and frowned at his cellphone. He seemed exhausted and tired.

"What the hell?", I started. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"What do you want me to do?", he asked outraged. "Tell my mother that her only son is in a fake marriage. Ruin her dream that I've finally found someone who makes me happy? Make her sad, because it has all been a lie? Ruin the trust she has in me?"

With every new point he had he came a step nearer, until I again hit the wall and he pressed up against me. His voice grew louder and louder. After his rent he just breathed harder then before and added in a more gentle voice.

"She is my mother. I can't do that."

"She has a right to know."

"She does", he gave in. "But think about it. You know what stands in all the papers about me and girls. My mum always wished for me to settle down, find a girl I love and marry. Now it's not her actual dream come true, because it's the wrong order, but still. How can I ruin that for her?"

He had a point there, I had to admit that. And when I looked into his eyes, I could see all his love for his mother and the pleading edge to help him out.

"Fine", I sighed.

A smile broke out on his face. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you", he said sincere.

"Stupid puppy dog eyes", I grumbled and pouted at him.

Dimitri laughed and shook his head at me.

"You really are one of a kind. Come on, we have to go the gym."

He took my hand and leaded me somewhere else. The gym I presumed (clever, huh?). The feeling of Dimitri's much bigger hand around my much smaller hand felt … right. It felt comforting, protecting and I don't know, just right. I liked the feeling of his rough hand, because I knew it could be gentle.

When we arrived in front of the gym something seriously important dawned on me.

"Dimitri, I have no clothes", I told him, tugging on his hand.

Dimitri smirked at me. Oh, so this was funny for him? Of course it was!, I thought rolling my eyes. But I seriously needed clothes when I had PE right now!

"Come on, I need some spare clothes, I can't exactly run in a mini skirt and heels", I complained. "By the way, these shoes hurt!"

Dimitri chuckled and lead me to the girls locker room. I told him he couldn't go in there, but he didn't care, just laughed again and pulled me with him. I hated this 'no talking, just laughing at Rose' thing that seemed to amuse him to no end. He went to locker "526", unlocked the lock and nodded for me to open the locker. I frowned at him, but he just kept grinning like crazy.

I opened the locker and peaked inside, preparing myself to be splattered with paint or water or something equally wet. But what I found inside was not something wet or gross, it was a sports gear in my size. A white top with the school's logo over the heart and really short black shorts. Of course they would barely cover my ass!

Suddenly Dimitri's arms were around me, wrapping around my waist and pressing my back against his chest.

"Does this please you, my milaya?", he whispered in my ear.

I involuntarily shivered. The way the word 'milaya' rolled off of his tongue made me giddy all over, even if I didn't know what it meant. And I smelt it again, his cologne that seemed to wrap around me like a blanket. I pushed lightly against his chest, blushing furiously.

"Get off, you idiot", I mumbled.

"Relax", he laughed and nuzzled his nose in my neck. "I'm just messing with you, we have to practice, remember?"

Practice? Yeah, right … Note the dripping (!) sarcasm here, please. I tried to hide my flaming cheeks, but I bet either way Dimitri felt my wild going heart beat and knew that I was blushing.

"I bet that's what you call all the girls", I mumbled.

I blurted it out, not really wanting or expecting an answer. But he surprisingly gave me one. His hands gripped my hips and he turned me around so I faced him again.

"Only you, Roza", he whispered.

His brown eyes were from one moment to the other completely serious. They shined with an intensity I could barely handle. Dimitri's mouth had turned up in a sincere smile and I felt my knees weaken.

I held my breath for a second, my heart stopped beating for a moment, skipped two or three beats, just to start beating with maximal power. Dimitri face lighted up into a smirk and he started laughing.

"God, you should see your face!", he laughed. "I'm kidding!"

I wished for the ground to open up and swallow me right this instant! But it didn't, so I just glared at Dimitri. He laughed and I let him, then I pulled my fist back and punched his chest, hard. It didn't seem to make a difference for him, because he just laughed harder.

"You're cute, Roza", he chuckled. "Was that really meant to be a punch?"

"Shut up", I mumbled and turned around to the locker.

I grabbed the clothes and glared at Dimitri again, telling him to get the hell out, because I needed to change.

"We're married", he reminded me.

"Fake married", I replied and smirked. "So get moving."

"Nah, I don't think I will", he chuckled and sat down, looking me up and down.

And just his gaze gave me a warm feeling in my stomach and let goose bumps break my out all over my skin. Damn him!

"You know, I think you should learn how to punch, to really punch", Dimitri said suddenly.

He looked serious and looked at me, waiting for a reaction. I frowned. Why should I learn how to punch? Someone was always at my side, so I didn't need to be afraid of any paparazzi touching me again. No big deal.

"I don't think that's necessary", I told him shrugging.

"You would be safer", he tried to reason.

"Sure", I agreed. "But when am I alone, huh? The press is always at my back so I don't think someone would be stupid enough to hurt me."

"They won't always be there. You should learn it."

Frowning I searched his eyes for the real reason. Why did he want me to learn how to punch someone? Why would I ever need to punch someone? And what could I really do with one punch? I mean if someone like Dimitri would try to punch me I wouldn't even stand a chance, I would probably faint on the spot without even getting the chance to try to attempt a punch!

"I have barely time as it is, I need to catch up on a lot of things", I denied again.

"How about a deal?", Dimitri suggested.

"Deal?"

"Yeah, you know what that is, right?", Dimitri chuckled.

"Of course I know!", I snapped.

Dimitri hold his hands up defensively.

"No need to get your panties in a twist", Dimitri replied raising an eyebrow.

"What's this deal about?", I asked.

"I don't care", Dimitri shrugged. "I just want to teach you how to fight, what you want in return: I don't care, think of something and let me know whenever you decide on something."

Seriously? He would give me anything in return, just to teach me how to throw a punch? Why? What the hell was going on with Dimitri?

"Why is this so important to you?", I asked suspicious.

"In or out?", he asked.

"Answer me first", I demanded.

"Not now, so you're in or out?"

I tried to think of any reason why he wanted this so badly, but every time I came up empty. It was hard to deny him anything, but I still wanted to know so badly what was going on!

"I'm in, but promise me to tell me what this is about."

"I'll think about it."

"Then it's part of the deal", I snapped and crossed my arms in front of my chest. " You want me to learn how to fight, I want you to tell me why. Take it or leave it."

Dimitri's eyes darkened and he glared at the floor for a while. But then I saw him heave a sigh and I knew he gave in. Hell yes, I felt superior right now!

"Fine", he pressed. "Get dressed, the others will come in about five minutes."

Dimitri grumbled something I couldn't understand, while he made his way out of the changing room. I watched his retreating form and I must admit that my eyes went dangerously low, while doing so. But to my defense, he looked like some kind of God and it was incredibly hard to resist looking!

Like Dimitri had said a few minutes later came some girls into the room. The majority of them ignored me or glared at me. I didn't know any of them and I wasn't sure if I wanted to change that fact, so I just led the sneers slide and began changing myself. The Top fit perfectly, hugs my curves in all the right places, but wasn't too tight. The shorts were really, really short, too short for me. I would have never bought me these, but when I looked around I saw most of the girls wearing shorts like mine, so I brushed it off.

I followed the girl out to the fields. Our teacher – Mr. Becks – told us that the teacher of the senior class – Dimitri's class – was sick, so he needed to out the two classes together. My eyes immediately went to Dimitri. He wore a tight fitting white shirt, that hugged his muscles, black shorts and shoes. I could see the six – or eight! - pack under the thin material of his shirt and had to stop myself from drooling. That would have been embarrassing!

The thing was, while I was staring at him, I caught him staring at me and I felt suddenly self-conscious under his gaze. I dropped my eyes to the track under my feet and blushed again.

Mr. Becks told us he didn't really know what to do with so many kids, so he wanted us to run. Not really creative, but easy for him, I guess. Also, running was something I could handle. The only sport that didn't cost anything was running and whenever I needed to get my frustration out, I run. So it was like a second nature for me.

Most of the students – all the girls – started jogging and stopped after two hundred meters. Then they just walked and gossiped about everything and nothing. In Dimitri's class were most of the football, soccer and baseball players – Lissa told me so, at least – so they all ran properly around the track. I was the only girl who kept jogging. From time to time when a guy would pass me, they swatted my butt. I kept rolling my eyes, I mean what should I do, yell at them to stop touching me? Like they would listen to me! It's like telling them to stop eye-fucking me from behind. Something that would never happen. Only god knows why, because I wasn't someone to drool over, but I wasn't a guy, so what did I know?

"Stop letting this douche-bags touch you", Dimitri growled and slowed down beside me to jog alongside me.

"What do you want me to do?", I asked. "Tell them to stop?"

"Yes!"

"And that would achieve what?", I asked and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Dimitri frowned. He knew I was right. These guys were pigs, they would never learn it. I would be wasting my energy and time, so I didn't bother at all.

"You know maybe you – as my husband – should say something to your so called friends", I told him. "I mean seriously, everybody knows we are married for God's sake. They know we're not just boy- and girlfriend and everything, shouldn't they loose interest in a married woman?"

Dimitri seemed to think about it pretty hard. It looked actually pretty cute when he thought about something really hard. We kept jogging for a while and I kept silent, letting him think. I really didn't know what he was thinking about so hard, but okay, if he needed to think about this so hard, so be it. But suddenly I was pushed to the side and fell. Surprised I squeaked and hold my hands in front of my face. I felt the impact and it would have been a lie, if I said it didn't hurt, but I forgot the pain immediately, because Dimitri landed straight on top of me and gazed into my eyes for a short second.

"Dimitri, what are you -?"

And then Dimitri leaned down, faster than I thought possible. He grabbed my chin and forced it up. Automatically, like a reaction or an instinct I closed my eyes. His lips connected with my … neck? Confused my eyes fluttered open again, but then I felt Dimitri sucking hard on my neck. I felt my cheeks heat up, my eyes went wide and my pulse went in overdrive. When Dimitri kept sucking on my neck I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from moaning out loud. God, that felt amazing! His lips felt like magic on my skin, I felt hot and I could hardly breath properly! If he didn't stop soon I wouldn't be able to control myself and moan out loud for everyone else to hear. But right now I used the little self control I had left and grabbed Dimitri's shoulders. I practically clawed my hands into his shoulder blades and I was sure if there wouldn't have been the shirt between his fingers and my skin, I would have drew blood. The surprising thing was, that when I scratched along his back and couldn't help myself but arche my back, Dimitri moaned and sucked harder. That was my undo and I moaned out loud.

Instantly Dimitri lips on my neck stilled. His breath fanned over my over sensitive skin. We both breathed heavily and both stayed still. Dimitri drew back and looked into my eyes, looking at the hickey he just left on me with a satisfied expression.

"Just marking my territory", Dimitri explained smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

**Translation:**  
**Milaya - My sweet, dear, honey, angel, that kind of thing :)**

**All remember: Mother's Day!**

**And oh my gosh I got over 20 reviews for the last chapter :o **  
**THANK YOU SO MUCH :D!**

**For the ones who asked: No Dimtiri is not 24 and yes he is attending the school as well, as you can see in this chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dimitri**

Hell, why did I just do that? Why couldn't I get the sound of her moaning out of my head? Why could I still feel her nails digging into my shoulder blades? My thoughts kept spinning while I walked to the locker rooms. Class had ended already.

My thoughts kept spinning around and around and I didn't hear the footsteps behind my back. Suddenly there was a weight on my back. _Who the hell just jumped on someone's back out of nowhere?_ I asked myself. I could feel it was a girl. Almost instinctive I wrapped my hands around the girls legs and felt the smooth skin of the girl's thighs. And just because of the feeling of the skin, I knew it was Rose on my back. She slung her arms around my neck to hold on to me.

"What the -?", I started, but stopped immediately.

Only a second after I grabbed Rose's thighs her lips where now on my neck and she sucked hard. My eyes widened in shock and I stumbled forward, barely able to keep myself from shivering and crashing down on the track.

"Ungh", I moaned and closed my eyes.

I couldn't do anything else, I enjoyed this way too much and I didn't care what others or Rose might think, I just wanted for her to stay like this forever. Her arms squeezed a little tighter and she started sucking on my neck from a different angle and hell, it felt amazing!

"Ungh, shit Roza", I moaned and gripped her thighs tighter.

I could feel her smirk on my skin, but I didn't care that I was puddy in her hands right now. If this was what I would get in return, I would gladly be her dog, if she wanted me to be.

But suddenly the sensations where all gone and Rose slid down my back. She ran pass me and I couldn't help but stand there perplexed, frowning after her. Just before she went into the girl's locker room she turned around smirked.

"Payback's a bitch", she winked.

A grin broke out of my face and I laughed. Shaking my head I made my way to the boy's locker room. I was one of the last one's to arrive, not that that bothered me. While I was rummaging through my locker, every one grew deadly silent. I turned around and saw all the guys staring at me.

"What?", I barked.

"You let her mark you?", Ivan asked astonished.

Confused I looked around me. Mark me? Oh right, I thought. Rose.

"Yeah, so what?", I asked shrugging and turned around.

"Dude, you let nobody mark you. You never did, like ever", Luke stated.

_True_, I thought, _I didn't._ But this was different, this was Rose. Plus, I didn't really had a choice, did I?  
"And you marked her", Luke piped out. "You never claim someone to be yours."

"Well", I growled. "Since you douche-bags couldn't help but grope my wife and make comments about her ass I had to do something! It's not like you would have listened to me, when I told you to stop it! I don't have the time to all punch you in the face! So be smart, shut up and stay out of my business!"

**-o-o-o- Thrown into his World -o-o-o-**

**Rose**

I pulled my top over my head and sighed. The girls around me whispered among themselves, about me, again. Whatever they said, I couldn't understand a word and it was seriously frustrating.

"Okay, what?!", I yelled finally and turned around to all the other girls.

The stopped whispering all together and looked at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"If you want to know something, then ask!", I sneered impatient.

"He marked you", a girl to my left said.

She had long red hair, pulled up in a high pony tail. She wore way too much Make-Up, but I could imagine her being prettier without that much. But it was her choice, not mine. She was taller than me, really skinny and pale with bright blue eyes.

"And he let you mark him", she continued like it was a world mystery.

In her voice were admiration, wonder, jealousy and sadness and she looked at me, like I was a math conclusion and she wanted to sort me out, badly!

"So?", I asked.

"He never marks someone", another blond girl replied. "He has one night stands, just flings. He never has had a girlfriend before, God know we all tried. But he tells every girl that he is just a guy for a night. He doesn't want to remember his one night stands, so he never marks someone."

"And he never lets someone mark him", a brunette continued. "That shows he is off the market, not the womanizer he is, but serious and in a relationship. He isn't that type of guy who shows this kind of stuff. Hell, he yelled at me for minutes when I tried it!"

"Girls, back off!", a black haired girl snapped. "Come on, they are married, what did you think? That you all still had a chance with him? Stop being so pathetic and leave the girl alone!"

Whoever this girl was, she seemed to have no power at this school, because nobody listened to her. But I saw some girls looking at her with disgust or ignore her. I didn't understand why, but I was glad she had attempted to help me.

"Thanks", I told her.

She had left the locker room before me, but I could catch up to her. She was smoking a cigarette and stomped it out when I was talking to her.

"Don't", she snapped and turned around, leaving me standing.

"Hey!", I called and caught up with her again. "Why not, I am grateful. That was really nice of you to -"

"Okay, listen here!", she snarled and stopped abruptly, facing me. "I don't like you and I didn't do it to help you or anything. The thing is: Dimitri is not a man who stays with one girl. This marriage with you? He will soon realize it was a mistake, because you obviously don't belong into this world! He will get tired of you soon enough and then he will come crawling back to me. I just got rid of the competition, okay? I'm the only girl who wasn't a one night stand for him and I won't make room for you. I don't know how you tricked him into this marriage, but it won't last, I'll make sure of it!"

The girl in front of me kept staring in to my eyes, she threw me one disgusted look and then stormed of. I looked after her with wide eyes and shock clearly written all over my face. How could she? How dare she says this to me? And who the hell was she to tell me this?

"Hey!", I yelled.

The girl turned around again and glared at me. Her piercing blue eyes turning cold.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?", I snarled.

I don't know where the confidence came from, but I used this anger build up inside of me, to stand tall and glare right back at the girl.

"Tasha Ozera", she smirked. "Head cheerleader and soon to be 'Belikov'. Or in other words: Soon to be you, just better."

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

"Here", Dimitri said and threw something at me.

A scarf was now draped over my lap. It was beautiful a deep blood red, smooth and shiny. Dimitri walked up in down in front of me, his arms behind his back. He was obviously nervous.

"Thanks, I guess?", I asked.

"For your neck", Dimitri explained. "You know, because of, well- , you know what what I mean."

He gestured to his own neck, which was covered with his collar, at least enough to hide the hickey I had left there. He wore a white T-Shirt, a black blazer and dark jeans. A little more formal, because his mum and three sisters were coming over. They wanted to meet me and they hadn't seen Dimitri in two months apparently. They came here to drink tee and eat cake with us. This evening the rest of Dimitri's and my family would join the party and we would celebrate at the Belikov's. Dimitri told me he wanted to drive with me, alone. He said he knew his sisters or his mother would try to convince me otherwise, so he told me beforehand.

"Smart", I muttered and wrapped the scarf around my neck to hide the dark blue-purple hickey.

What would that have been like. 'Oh hi Mrs Belikov, oh yeah that, that was your son, while he lay on top of me, both of us moaning like crazy. It was actually fun, felt amazing. Your son is very talented, he must have that from you.' Yeah? NO!

"Thanks", Dimitri mumbled and ran hand for the hundredth time through his hair.

"Dimitri", I tried so sound soft and caring. "Calm down, I should be the one worrying about meeting your mum, not the other way around. And it's not even my mum, but yours."

"You don't understand", he shook his head. "It's not my mum I'm worried about, it's my -"

Buzz Buzz  
Buzz Buzz  
Both of our heads snapped to the doors of the elevator. If you didn't have a key for the elevator, you needed to ring a bell in the lobby. It sounded more like a electronic buzz, than a ringing bell.

Sighing Dimitri made his way to the elevator and pressed a button.

"Hello?", he asked, his voice strong and confident, nothing like the nervous wreck he was inside.

"It's us, Dimka!", a young girl – that was not Olena – chirped excitedly.

Without another word Dimitri pressed the button that allowed his family to come up to our apartment.

"Ready?", I asked.

"No", he laughed without humor. "Not really."

"Well, how about I keep your mind off of them?", I asked and raised my eyebrows.

He – like the God he was – raised only one eyebrow.

"Why did she call you Dimka?"

Dimitri chuckled and seemed to relax a little. He gave me an easy smile and came to my side. We both leaned against the couch behind us, half sitting on the backrest of the couch and looking at the elevator in front of us.

"It's a nickname", he answered.

"What? No way!", I exclaimed. "That sounds nothing like Dimitri, a nickname for Dimitri is Mitri, Dimi or something like that. Not Dimka."

"It is in Russia", he grinned.

"But you're in Russia", I pointed out.

"But I was born there", he laughed.

"You were?", I asked. "I didn't knew that."

"You do now", he smiled.

He lazily draped an arm around my waist, perfect timing because the elevator made a 'ding' noise and the doors slid open to reveal four woman and … one boy? What the hell? Who was he?

"Dimka!", they all exclaimed and smiled brightly.

They stormed towards us, ready to hug Dimitri. Dimitri was kind enough to meet them half way, so I wouldn't get run over. They all hugged him tight, gushed about he had changed and how long it had been and stuff like that. When all of them were finished, the little boy got his chance. He jumped into Dimitri's arm and laughed like crazy. Then his eyes settle on me and he frowned. He drew back and looked at Dimitri, still in his arms. Dimitri held him in his hip and smiled down at him.

"Dimitri", he whisper shouted.

He probably didn't want me to hear him, but failed miserably.

"Who is the really pretty girl over there?", he asked.

Dimitri laughed lightly and smiled at me.

"Well Paul, that's my wife", Dimitri told him with an easy smile and even I believed him.

"Wife?", Paul asked confused.

Dimitri nodded and explained to him what that meant, to be married and to have a wife and such. His whole family and I all looked at him, listening to his every word and smiling at Paul when he understood something.

"So she's my new aunt?", he ask excitedly. "Put me down, uncle Dimka! Put me down, I want to hug her!"

all the woman in the room laughed at Paul, but Dimitri frowned a little.

"Maybe you should ask her first", he reminded him, while setting him down.

But Paul didn't listen to him, instead he smiled a big goofy grin and ran over to me. I thought he would stop before me, but he didn't. He jumped at me, liked he did with Dimitri His arms wrapped around my neck, his legs around my waist. I wasn't expecting the jump and stumble backwards, against the couch and falling over it. Luckily I landed on the soft cushion of it with Paul on top of me.

"Rose!", Dimitri shouted, while the other girls shouted Paul's name.

"Aunty Roza", Paul screamed in my ear, it actually hurt. "You're funny, can we do that again?"

He smiled such an easy smile, looking adorable and naive like only a child could. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Sure we can, Paul, but you have to get off of me first", I giggled.

"Yay!", he screamed and jumped off of me, bouncing in front of the couch up and down.

He still grinned at me and grinned right back. You just had to love this little boy. He was probably around 7 or 8 and looked like a little Dimitri, but only the color if his eyes and his hair, otherwise he didn't look like Dimitri.

"Paul", Dimitri called. "Let's play later, your mum, grand mum and aunts have to meet Roza as well."

Dimitri, the voice of reason, who would have thought? But I could see him being a dad, holding our – What the hell?! Stop!

"No!", Paul squeaked. "She's mine!"

And with that Paul ran at me again and threw his arms around my waist hugging me tight, his head pressing into my stomach. Out of instinct my arms wrapped around him, too and I tried to calm him down.

"Ehm, how about we all sit down and Paul can sit on my lap?", I suggested. "That okay with everyone?"

I wasn't sure which of Dimitri's sister was his mother, so I didn't want to just tell her I would take her son. That would be way out of line and I didn't want that!

"Please, mummy?", Paul asked and pouted at who I think was his mum.

"Of course, honey", she smiled at him. "You sure you okay with that?"

She looked at me, smiling but raising an eyebrow. I nodded smiling and we all went to sit down in our living room. Dimitri came to my side, whispering in my ear.

"You're doing great", he whispered and squeezed my shoulder.

We all sat down. Dimitri's mother sat on the armchair, his three sister on one of the couches, and Dimitri, Paul and I on the other one. Dimitri beside me, his arm on the backrest of the couch behind me and Paul on my lap.

"So everybody, meet Roza, my wife", Dimitri started, smiling proudly down at me.

I gave him a small shy smile in return. His sisters giggled and his mother smiled kindly at me.

"It's nice to meet you in person", she said.

"Likewise, Olena", I smiled back.

"Oh thank God", Olena gushed. "And I thought you would start the whole 'Mrs Belikov'-thing again. I hate that!"

We all laughed lightly. Then Dimitri's sister all introduced themselves to me. They all looked pretty much the same, just different ages. All had the same big brown eyes, that reminded me of Dimitri so much and identified them all as a Belikov. The all had brown hair. The oldest the darkest, the youngest the lightest brown.

The oldest sister – Karolina – was Paul's mum. I would meet her husband - Erik - later on. Sonya, the second eldest, but still older than Dimitri was pregnant, but you couldn't tell at this moment. If you knew you saw the little baby bump, but if you didn't it wasn't noticeable. The father wasn't mentioned, so I didn't ask about him either and I think she was glad I didn't. The youngest, a year younger than me, was Viktoria. They all seemed nice and didn't scrutinized me with their eyes.

"So Rose, I'm sorry to ask this, but did my brother knock you up?", Viktoria asked.

"Vika!", Dimitri yelled, while I hoked on air.

Well she didn't beat around the bush, I thought.

"Why should Uncle Dimka knock on Aunty Roza?", Paul asked. "You only knock in doors"

I couldn't help myself and giggled. Olena joined me, but tried to hide it behind her hand. Viktoria laughed openly and Karolina frowned at her sister.

"Was that really necessary?", she asked Viktoria. "How do I explain this to him?"

"Not my problem", Viktoria shrugged. "So, did he?"

"No", I replied quickly and looked down, blushing.

Dimitri leaned over and kissed my temple.

"I'm sorry", he whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at him, telling him it was okay. It wasn't, really, this was embarrassing, but what could I do about it? So I just shook it off and smiled.

"What did you tell her?", Viktoria asked.

"I bet something naughty", Karolina teased.

"Dimka, with your family in the same room!", Sonya said disapprovingly, faking shock.

Dimitri let his head fall on my shoulder, breathing a deep breath, while I giggled.

"Stop laughing at me", he mumbled on my shoulder.

His breath again, fanned over my skin, goosebumps breaking out all over my skin. Whenever he was this near, I could smell his cologne and was more than aware of Dimitri's body heat.

I still giggled and let my head fall on his.

"Couldn't resist", I whispered back, so the others didn't hear me.

"You'll regret this later", he mumbled.

He kissed my shoulder and winked at me. I felt his smirk at first on my shoulder and could then see it on his face and I knew that whatever he had in mind would be something I didn't like.

"Honestly!", Viktoria snapped. "Stop dirty talking to each other, we're present!"

"We know", Dimitri replied still smirking, looking straight at me and again I blushed.

Stupid blushing! Stupid body reactions, I couldn't control!

"Dimitri", his mother chastised him.

"Sorry", he mumbled and looked down.

Awww, I thought. How cute, he was a little mama's boy!

"Awww, you're mummy's little boy", I gushed.

"Careful, Roza!", Dimitri warned and glared at me

"He's always been", Olena smiled proudly. "When he was five, he always -"

"No, mum", Dimitri whined. "Come on, please don't tell that story. I want her to stay married to me, not divorce me after such a short time. Don't do this to me!"

"Hush!", Olena shushed. "This is a lovely story and she will love it."

"No she won't", Dimitri replied.

"Yes, she will", I interrupted.

Whatever this story was about, I wanted to know right now, when Dimitri was so against me hearing it! But Dimitri wasn't having any of it. He glared at me and shook his head furiously.

"No!", he said. "No way!"

His arm came from the armrest down on my shoulders and he squeezed my shoulder to tell me to shut up, but this was way to much fun.

"Oh my God!", Viktoria yelled suddenly.

"What?", Olena asked surprised.

"Damn", Sonya said as well.

And I suddenly realized where they were looking at.

"Dimitri", I snapped quietly. "Your hand."

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. I moved the shoulder underneath his hand and he felt the silky material of the scarf in his hand.

"Crap!", he said with wide eyes.

He practically pounced on me, totally forgetting Paul, trying to cover my neck again. He couldn't have been more obvious. While he jumped on me, Paul squeaked and fell off of my lap on to the ground. Dimitri almost straddled me, trying to catch the scarf he so cleverly just threw behind the couch with his jumping around. When he finally he caught it and looked back at me, he realized the situation we were in and looked at me with wide eyes and I think he even blushed a little.

"Dimka", Olena said calm. "You okay there?"

"Get off of my new Aunty, Uncle Dimka!", Paul yelled. "It's not polite to jump on a girl and grope her!"

All the Belikov woman in the room burst out laughing and I couldn't help but giggle as well. Dimitri seemed really uncomfortable and I saw him squeezing his eyes shut, but it didn't help anything.

"If you want to kiss her you have to ask", Paul ranted on. "You can't just push me off her and jump on her like a dog!"

* * *

**I can't believe it. I started this Fan Fiction last Sunday and today – Sunday – I'm already at Chapter 9. This week I posted every day a chapter, except the last Sunday, I posted Chapter 1 & 2. I can't believe that in this short amount of time so many people have read this, reviewed this, follow this and favorited (that's not even a word) it!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**And I'm not even English and you still stay with me. Thanks so much for your support!**

**The sad news: I'm sorry to tell you this, but school starts tomorrow again I can't update daily anymore :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you all hate me, but I can explain! Please read the AN below :( !  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Rose**

"You're right, Paul", Dimitri mumbled.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he wrapped the scarf around my neck again and stood up.

"I'm – rhrm" He cleared his throat. "Gonna go get some drinks."

He didn't look anybody in the eyes, in fact he looked at his feet. Dimitri scratched his head and fled out of the room and into the kitchen.

Paul ran after his uncle with an angry expression. _Well, that could get interesting,_ I thought with a little smile on my face.  
"Roza?", Olena mumbled. "You want to explain what, well,_ that_ was?"  
She gestured to my neck with her hand looking a little lost. I would have smiled, if this wasn't so embarrassing for me right now. So instead I blushed furiously and avoided her eyes. I began fidgeting with my hands in my lap, thinking of an excuse but I came up with … nothing.

"Well", I said. "That was – I mean Dimitri – He – No, I – Well, we -"

"What the hell?!", growled Dimitri from the kitchen.  
We all turned our heads and looked to the kitchen entrance. Dimitri's growl was soon followed by a high pitched squeak and Paul running out of the kitchen and up the staircase. I frowned and watched Paul running, his arms up in the air, his mouth wide open and screaming at the top of his lungs. Seconds later Dimitri came barging out of the kitchen running after his niece, the difference was that Dimitri's stomach was wet with a red substance and he looked royally pissed.

"Dimka!", his sister Sonya shouted. "What happened?"

Dimitri glared at her and stopped short.

"This little shit threw his disgusting juice at me!", Dimitri growled.

And without another word or a second glance he bolted upstairs shouting Paul's name, probably wanting to murder the little boy.

"Keep your hands off of my son!", Karolina screamed and chased after her brother.

"Ha!", Dimitri laughed. "No way!"

While Karolina, Dimitri and Paul did God knows what upstairs, Viktoria, Sonya, Olena and I stayed downstairs, not saying anything.  
"Is it always like this?", I asked with a little smile on my face.

"Most of the time, yeah", Vika giggled and shrugged.

"How about those drinks?", Olena asked.

She and I went into the kitchen. There was juice on the floor and a little on the countertop. Olena giggled beside me and shook her head.

"I'm going to clean that up", she smiled.

"Oh no, you don't", I shook my head.

Olena frowned at me, already holding papertowels in her hands.

"You're our guest Olena, you won't clean up for us", I shook my head and took the paper towels from her hands.

Olena looked at me a little funny. I'm not sure how to discribe it but she looked amused, a little hurt and ... proud? I wasn't sure, it was a weird mix, but it still looked like all these emotion bottled up in one glance. In the end she just smiled and nodded a little and I began cleaning up, while Olena went through the cupboards and searched for a few glasses.

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

**Dimitri**

"Paul!", I growled.

"Seriously Dimitri, stop it!", Karolina growled right back. "You even glance at my son in the wrong way and I will punish you, understand?"

"Karo, you're my sister and I love you but he -"

"Is your nephew and a little child!", she interrupted me.

And the thing was: She was right. But I was still pissed at Paul, no matter what! Because of his stupid little "love at first sight" and spending _little_ time with _my _wife, he thinks he can tell _me _what to do?! She was _my_ wife and – Woah, what the hell? Was I really jealous of my _little nephew_?  
"You know what? Forget it", I mumbled and turned around.

I went into the bedroom in search of a clean shirt. While I changed, I thought about the scene in the living room. Maybe I shouldn't have left Rose alone in there? _Oh well, now it was too late anyways_, I thought shrugging. I was wondering how Rose handled the situation and if we ruined her chances with my mother, but I didn't really think so.

Sighing I went downstairs again and found pure chaos! Smoke was coming out of the kitchen, Paul was crying and in the arms of his mum, my mum and Rose were trying to get the smoke away with … towels?

"What the hell is going on in here?", I shouted.

The women in the room turned around and saw me storming down the stairs.

"We don't know", my mum screamed.

The smoke was hurting my eyes and they started to water a bit. I couldn't see where the smoke was coming from, or what the cause of it was. The towel swinging my mum and Rose did only made it worse, because the smoke didn't get back into the kitchen, but faster around the living room, making everything looking gray and dizzy.

"Okay, everybody get out of here!", I shouted.

They all looked at me, like I've lost it. The thing was: We couldn't take control over this stupid fire and I wanted all of them to be save, so they needed to get out of here!

"Out! Now!", I roared.

Instantly the women in the room began moving. Nobody took anything with them – thank God – and just ran to the elevator.

"No, don't use the elevator, take the stairs", Rose said and ushered my family out of our flat.

They all nodded, looking a little dazed. It seemed like all they could so was function, nothing else. The problem was that Rose didn't, she stayed behind and came back for me.

"What the hell are you doing?", I asked her. "Leave! Now!"

"No way am I leaving without you!", she snapped. "You don't even know where the extinguisher is!"

"We have one of those?", I joked and grinned down at her.

"See!", Rose said, but smiled a little.

Probably not the right time to joke, but who cares?

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

"No mum, really, Rose and I are fine, it's okay. Don't worry about it", I assured my mum.

My mum sighed again, probably still not convinced.

"Just stay home and I'll call you back tomorrow, okay?", I asked.

She agreed reluctantly and ended the call. I heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through my hair. This night couldn't have gone any worse.

"Hey", I heard Rose's voice behind me.

I turned around and saw her approaching me. We stood in the lobby of the building, still waiting for the firemen to tell us what caused the fire and to let us back in. Rose had gone out and grabbed us some coffee to keep us awake, it was already 1 AM.

"Are they home?", Rose asked and gave me my coffee.

"Thanks", I smiled. "And yes, they are. My mum worries way too much, but I think for now she is convinced that we're okay."

Rose nodded and we both sat down on one of the couches in the lobby side by side.

"What the hell happened up there?", I asked Rose.

"I have no idea", Rose replied, shaking her head no. "Olena and I were in the kitchen, getting a few drinks ready and the moment we stepped out of the kitchen we just heard a loud 'Bang' and smoke was erupting from the kitchen. I have no idea what happened, Olena and I just grabbed the first things we found and tried to … I don't even know what we tried to do, we just _did something_, I guess."

"It looked pretty hilarious", I chuckled.

"It's not funny!", Rose protested laughing and hit me lightly.

"Oh, but it was", I nodded enthusiastic.

We both smiled at each other and kept joking. It was easy to talk to her, even in a situation like this. She was just someone you could talk to, no matter what about, she either listened when she needed to or gave advised when wanted.

For another two hours Rose and I stayed on that couch, just talking and laughing about nonsense. She told me about her and asked a lot about me, we talked about our likes and disliked, our family, all that crap you talk about, when you have nothing better to do or to entertain you with.

"Belikov!", a voice roared through the lobby, which was ridiculous, because Rose and I were the only ones this late at night in the lobby, except for the employes.

"Well, we aren't them", Rose replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes at the fireman.

The man glared at her, but still came over. He had a clipboard in his hands and gruff look. Well, someone was grumpy.

"Dimitri and Rosemarie Belikov?", he asked.

"That's us", I replied and stood up, shaking his hand.

"ID?", he asked.

"Seriously?", Rose asked. "We're the only ones here, you saw us when you arrived, there are pictures of him in our flat and you know him from every God damn magazine there is in this city!"

"Rose, calm down", I tried to sooth her and put an arm around her.

I drew small circles on her hip bone and felt her relaxing under my touch. With my other hand I grabbed my wallet from the back pocket of my jeans and showed the man my ID. It was ridiculous because he obviously knew who we were, but I just wanted this to end and get into bed.

"Okay", he grumbled and gave me my ID back. "Follow me."  
We went upstairs and the fireman who introduced himself as Peter showed us the outcome of the fire. Almost the whole kitchen burned down, the walls and parts of the ceiling were pitch black. It looked some picture out of a movie. Rose beside me gasped.

"Holy Shit, what the hell happened in here?", she asked shocked.

Rose looked with wide eyes and hands over her mouth around the room. She looked like she couldn't believe what was in front of her.

"Can we use the rest of our apartment again?", I asked Peter.

"Sure", he nodded.

"Okay, thanks", I nodded in return and turned to Rose, grabbing her shoulders. "You should go upstairs and get some sleep, Roza, it's been a long night."

"What? No, I'm fi-" A huge yawn interrupted her and I raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Goodnight, Roza", I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Fine", she grumbled and pouted really cute. "But you're telling me everything in the morning."

"I will", I chuckled and reluctantly she left.

Peter began telling me what happened and what caused the fire. Apparently there has been some kind of problem the gas line, there was a tiny whole and because of … something it exploded. This 'something' has been in our oven and in connection with the gas, we had the big explosion, the fire and everything. Peter told me that if our oven hadn't been one of the expensive ones, the explosion could have been much worse. To top it of, he told me the fire alarms in the our apartments were broken, someone disconnected all the alarms from the thing that realized there was smoke, to the thing that caused the alarm to go off. All in all: the explosion was a set up and someone tried to hurt or even kill me.

"I want a check up of the whole apartment", I told Peter. "I don't care how much it costs, do it tomorrow while my wife and I are out of the house."

Peter nodded once and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"And my wife? She doesn't need to know about this, we clear?"

Again he nodded and left me alone in my ruined kitchen. Not that I used it very often, but still … Someone broke into this apartment and set up and explosion to hurt me! Who the hell would do that? Who did I make this angry with myself? Who would risk hurting Rose in the process, my friends or ma family? Who could do such a thing? Who?

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

**Rose**

"So what did Peter say caused the fire?", I asked Dimitri.

We were almost at the school gates, holding hands and walking while some paparazzi's waited just around the corner for our arrival. Dimitri squeezed my hand and I looked up into his eyes. He smiled reassuringly and kissed my forehead.

"Everything is alright, don't worry. He said it was because of some old pipes. It's going to be repaired as soon as we get home."

"Good", I smiled back.

We rounded the corner and the paparazzi's bombarded us with flashlights and questions. If you weren't the center of attention, it could have been funny, but being in the middle of it, it sucked! Dimitri put his arm around me, shielding me off of most of the cameras. It almost seemed like a second nature for him, at least in public.  
Dimitri and I kept ignoring the questions that were thrown at us and made our way to the school gates and inside. Instantly, Dimitri took a step back and I frowned at him.

"I need to be somewhere, see you at home."  
And he was gone, I couldn't even utter a word before he turned around and was gone. _What the hell just happened?_, I asked myself. I shook my head and made my way to my locker to grab a few books I needed. My locker was still pretty empty, but I didn't really plan on changing that or decorating it. My first lesson would start in more than half an hour – Dimitri and I always came early in hope to avoid most of the press – and I decided to get to class early and read a book while I waited. I hadn't time to read in a while and I kind of missed it. While I was walking through the halls I didn't look up, because I didn't really think someone beside me would be here this early, but I was mistaken when I bumped into the someone and we both fell down on the ground.

"Damn", I muttered and rubbed my head.

I heard a groan from the other person and looked up. What I saw shocked me. It was someone I knew from my old school and that was something I thought wouldn't even be possible! It was a boy, exactly 13 days older than me. He was taller than me, everybody was! His hair was reddish and he had bright baby blue eyes and a lot of cute freckles.

"Mason!", I grinned happily.

Startled with my outburst, Mason looked up and his eyes widened. He definitely recognized me and I thought that he – like me – would be happy, but he wasn't. His shocked eyes turned blank and he got up, I followed suit and went in for a hug, a bit confused about his behavior, but still happy to see him. Mason took a step back and glared at me.

"Don't touch me", he said.

He had one of my books and slammed it into my chest, walking a way with long strides. He knocked the breath out of me and my breathing hitched for a second. That hurt! What the hell was wrong with Mason? I thought we were friends! Well, at least we have been at our school …

"Mason!", I shouted after him. "Mason! Wait!"

He didn't, just kept walking and pretending like he couldn't hear me.

"Mase!"

He disappeared behind a corner and I was left alone in the hallway. What the hell just happened? I couldn't remember one single reason why Mason would behave like this towards me. I have never done anything to him, we even stayed in contact after he left my school. He broke of contact after a while, I didn't, so he couldn't blame me. So why was he this … cold towards me? Why?

**LET ME EXPLAIN!**

Okay first things first: My laptop broke down :(

I don't know what the hell happened, but it became really hot and then just broke down! I lost all my files, documents, pictures, music, videos, just everything :(!  
I even began knitting, because I was so bored without a laptop -.-"  
It took a month to repair it :( A MONTH!

I finally have summer vacation, yay :D 

**So now I finally had time to write the tenth chapter AGAIN and here it is :/ The thing is I already wrote it and tried to write it again in the same way and I'm pretty sure it came out rather bad, so: Sorry for that :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another "I'm sorry you had to wait so long :(" - Chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Rose**

I rubbed my eyes and tried to wake up. I was currently sitting at our usual lunch table, the whole day I kept on dozing off, almost falling asleep once in history! And, this may seem weird, but I love history! I don't doze off in one of my favorite lessons, that isn't me! It just proves that I barely slept last night, even after Dimitri and I could get back into the apartment and I lay in bed, I couldn't fall asleep.

"Rose? You okay?", Lissa asked.

"Hmm?", I asked. "Yeah, yeah, just tired."

"Uhhh", Adrian said and waggled his eyebrows. "What kept you up all night?"

"Shut up, Adr -", Dimitri started, but got interrupted by a huge yawn of his own.

Christian snickered.

"Yeah, case closed."

"Just shut up", Lissa grumbled.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Lissa was kind, I knew that much, but I still wasn't comfortable enough around her to call her an actual friend I could talk to and be sure she would keep it to herself. But maybe she and I could get there, I hoped we would eventually.  
"So", Adrian said, trying to start up a conversation again. "You ladies got dresses and stuff for the dance on Friday?"

_Right_, I thought, _the ball on Friday night._ Eddie had told me about it, the day I fainted. I had totally forgotten about it with everything that was going on right now.

"Oh my gosh, Rose, do you have one?", Lissa gushed. "Because if you don't we can totally go shopping together. Oh please say yes, it would be so much fun to go -"

With every word Lissa spoke, I became more and more awake and my face became paler. No! I always hated shopping and Lissa looked like a maniac just talking about shopping! No way was I ever going to go shopping with her! I guess Dimitri saw my face, because he – Thank God! - came to my rescue.

"Sorry Liss, but we already made plans."

Lissa face immediately fell and I think she even pouted a little. But I looked at Dimitri and smiled gratefully. He winked back at me and I, of course, blushed. You would think I got used to the effect Dimitri had on me, or well, on my body, but I didn't. I somehow just couldn't get used it and a small part of me didn't want to. And this part that was so small once, became bigger and bigger with every wink, every blush, every small interaction.

"Well, then some other time?", Lissa asked full of hope.

"Eh, rrhm", I cleared my throat. "Well, yeah, eh, sure."

"Awesome!", Lissa squealed. "I have to go plan everything!"

And she was gone in a second. With wide eyes I turned to Christian, Lissas's boyfriend, who had a huge grin on his face.

"What does she mean: plan?!", I asked frightened.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into", Christian said smirking.

"Come on, she isn't that bad", Adrian said.

Christian gave him a look, like "Be honest here, man" and Adrian looked a little torn.

"Okay, she is. Good luck Rosie."

Adrian winked at me – no blush here – and got up from his seat. He took all his belongings and was gone. A minute later Christian followed and Dimitri and I stayed alone at the table. The bell rang and we both didn't move from our spots.

"Don't you have class?", Dimitri asked.

"No, Miss King called in sick."

"Oh, okay", he said and smiled. "Come on."

"What? Where to?", I asked.

"You remember the lady from your first day?", Dimitri asked. "Mrs Clark? The one who needed more information about you?"

Frowning, I tried to remember who he meant and after a while I remembered it. It was the first day of school during lunch were Dimitri practically told the lady to shut the fuck up and leave us alone. It was also the lunch were we both were all lovely-dovely around each other. Involuntarily I smiled at the memory.

"I remember."

"Let's go see her now", Dimitri said an beckoned me to follow him.

So I stood up and did just that. A tingling feeling spread over my whole body when Dimitri took my smaller hand in his bigger one. No one was there, so we didn't need to act, but he still took my hand. Just the thought made me smile and blush a little. The walk to the office was spent in silence, but a comfortable one that didn't bother me, I actually enjoyed it.  
The office was small and you couldn't say that it didn't smell weird. I don't even know what the smell was, but it was something my nose didn't appreciate. Mrs Clark, the woman Dimitri talked about, sat behind a desk with a lot of files and a big old computer on. She looked up when she heard us enter and looked clearly, well pissed, when she saw Dimitri. But looking at him and his smirking face, he looked totally at ease.

"Mr Belikov", Mrs Clark said monotone. "What can I do for you?"

"You wanted to ask my wife a few questions, right? I told you we would come by."

She nodded and went through her files for a while, before she shook her head and used the computer. While she did that, Dimitri and I went to her desk and took a seat on the two plastic chairs. Really uncomfortable by the way.

"Okay", Mrs Clark said. "Name?"

"Seriously?", Dimitri asked. "You know who she is."

"Her former name", Mrs Clark snapped.

"Hathaway-Mazur", I replied. "It's a double name."

She typed some things for a while and Dimitri and I waited. I think only absently Dimitri began playing with my fingers and the ring on my finger. He didn't look like he even realized what he did, which made my smile even bigger.

"Okay, your legal guardian?", she asked.

"Excuse me?", Dimitri suddenly growled.

Mrs Clark glared at him from the other side of the table.

"I asked who her legal guardian is", she repeated.

"She is 18, she doesn't need a legal guardian", Dimitri snapped.

"And who do you think we should call if she gets into an accident for example?", Mrs Clark snapped at Dimitri and her glare intensified.

"Me!", he shouted and stood up. "I'm her husband!"

"For what? A week?"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!", Dimitri growled. "You know who I am and what I can and will do. Rose is my wife and you better treat her as my wife, understood?!"

Without another word Dimitri barked out of the room, me hot on his tail, because well, my hand was still in his. He dragged me along for a while until he finally came to a stop outside the school. He let go of my hand and took a long, deep breath.  
"Sorry", he mumbled. "She just …"

He slowly released a long breath.

"Forget it."

"Are you sure, you're okay?", I asked a little worried.

Dimitri nodded with a little smile. He looked younger when he smiled, I realized, he didn't look so mature, more boyish in a way and I liked it, a lot!  
"Let's go get you a dress"; he suddenly said.

"What?", I asked laughing a little.

"A dress, you know? For the ball on Friday?"

"I know", I said rolling my eyes. "But why, and why now all of a sudden?"

Dimitri shrugged. He draped his right arm over my shoulders and walked me away from school and to his car. It was a sunny day, no clouds, so no rain. The city was quiet, probably because at this time everybody was working and not outside taking a walk.  
"I don't know, I feel like it", Dimitri answered shrugging.

"What kind of guy are you?", I asked laughing. "You volunteer to go shopping? Really?"

Dimitri came abruptly to a halt and looked at me with a frown on his face.  
"Here I am", he said, a hand over his heart. "behaving like a good husband and you laugh in my face. I'm wounded honey, I'm really really hurt!"

He fake pouted and I couldn't help but smile. I probably did it worse when I ruffled through his hair, but he looked so damn cute.

"Don't touch my hair", he grumbled with a smile on his face. "I'm hurt, you owe me an apology."

"No, I don't", I said. "It is unusual for a guy to say 'Hey, let's go dress shopping'. Come on, you have to admit that."

Dimitri shook his head smiling.

"You owe me", he grinned.

I sighed. This wasn't going anywhere and the smarter one caves, at least that's what my mum told me.

"Okay, my lovely husband, what do you want?", I asked giggling.

This was way too funny, to be serious. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"I want an apology, a real one", Dimitri answered grinning.

"Dimitri, I am rea-"

"On your knees", Dimitri butted in with a huge grin on his face.

"Seriously?!"

Dimitri just nodded, looking more than satisfied with his choice. I heaved a heavy sigh and rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe this", I told to myself and went down on my knees. "Dimitri Belikov."

He nodded for me to continue.

"You know, I feel even smaller now and I _am _already really short", I complained.

"Just get on with it, Rose", Dimitri chuckled.

Rolling my eyes I smiled up at him and I couldn't help but a laugh a little at situation.

"I am really, really sorry I hurt you and your feelings", I said. "Happy now?"

"Very", Dimitri laughed and helped me up.

"I can't believe you really made me do this", I said laughing.  
"I enjoyed it very much", Dimitri laughed.  
He let one of my hands go and kept a hold of the other one. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand smiling.

"I didn't think you would do it", he said it and began walking again.

"Well, there wasn't much of a choice, right?"

"Right", he laughed.

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

After forty minutes we arrived at a small store, not at the mall. I thought we would care, but when I told Dimitri that, he just chuckled and shook his head. The store we were in now wasn't big, but it wasn't small either and it had a french name I couldn't pronounce. Currently I was in the changing room, changing out of my school uniform and into an silver floor length dress.  
"You alright in there?", Dimitri asked. "You've been in there for quite a while."  
"Yeah, it's just. " I let out a frustrated groan. "This stupid zipper!"  
I heard a deep chuckle and then the door to my changing room was opened and Dimitri came in, smiling like an idiot.

"What the hell are you doing?!", I cried and turned my very naked back so that he couldn't see it.

"Helping you with your zipper", Dimitri said laughing. "Turn around."  
I shook my head, biting my lower lip. Dimitri just gave me a look and hold his hand up with the ring on his finger. Oh please as if that would be a good reason.

"I'm your husband, turn around."

"You -"

"Just do it", Dimitri said shaking his head, but still a smile on his face.

Sighing I turned around. When I exposed my bare back to Dimitri I think I heard either a sharp intake of breath or a gasp, I'm not really sure, but I definitely heard something. The smile broke out without my doing, just knowing that I had even a little effect on Dimitri made me giddy all over. When his hands made contact with my back I gasped. I didn't get sparks like they did in books or movie, but his fingers left a burning sensation on my skin. His hands moved up and down my back, not touching the zipper once, not that I was complaining. The smell of his aftershave engulfed me and I inhaled deeply. Who knows why, but this scent was intoxicating. A sigh of contentment escaped my lips and my eyes closed involuntarily, while Dimitri's hands explored my back.

"Hey!", a high pitched voice interrupted my blissful moment. "The changing rooms are for one person only!"

Something between a sigh and a growl came from Dimitri before he zipped me up.

"There, all good", Dimitri said and then clearing his throat.

We both got out of the changing room, Dimitri because he had to and I because I wanted to see me in the floor length mirror outside the room.

"Mr. Belikov, please stay out of the changing rooms if other persons are occupying them", a young woman said. "You know the rules."

The woman was tall, had an awesome body and long blond hair and was obviously flirting with Dimitri.

"I'm sorry Sarah", Dimitri replied, smiling a little.

Then his eyes wandered back to me and his eyes grew a shade darker. His hand got behind me again and trailed his hand along the same path as before.

"But I couldn't resist", he murmured.  
It was a surprise my cheeks could still get this red from just a few words he uttered. Shouldn't it hurt or I don't know, stop someday? But no, my blush seemed to become permanent.  
"And she is?", Sarah snarled.

"The wife", I snapped right back.  
Her eyes went wide and she gawked at me for a moment. But I had to give it to her that she blushed embarrassed and backed down. She smiled apologetically and went back to … I don't know where she went, but she was gone after she found out Dimitri wasn't available.  
"Are you jealous?", Dimitri chuckled, when he saw I was still glaring after Sarah.

"What?", I shrieked. "Pff, no, I mean, just no."

Dimitri and I both knew that I shook my head to violently and that my shriek gave me away, as well as my burning cheeks – again. I tried to change the subject, so I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I don't like this one", I told Dimitri.

"Why not?"

"It's too shiny, I look like a fish or an alien. It's just too flashy", I said shaking my head.

"Okay, then we'll look for another one", Dimitri replied. "Go change, I will pick one."  
So I did just that. I went back into the changing room and undressed from the silver dress. For a while I just stood there in my underwear and I was glad there was no mirror in the changing room. I mean okay, the underwear wasn't that embarrassing. It was a matching set, black and with lace, it actually was one of the sexier ones, but still. I didn't need to look at myself. The longer you looked the more flaws you found and I didn't need to become more insecure or nervous than I already was in Dimitri's presence. A few minutes later a soft knock was on the door and it opened slowly. I went to it and kept it closed.

"Don't come in!"  
"Why not?", Dimitri chuckled. "I have your dress."  
"Just give it to me."

"And how Miss Smart-ass?", Dimitri laughed. "The door goes from top to the bottom, there is no space for a dress between floor and door or ceiling and door."

"Damn it", I mumbled.  
"Come on Rose, just let me in. Husband, remember?"

"That's a shitty excuse", I giggled.  
Chuckling Dimitri tried again to open the door and this time, I let him. I hold my hand out for the dress, but Dimitri didn't give it to me, he just took my hand in his and pushed himself through the small gap and came in.

"Dimitri!", I shrieked. "You were supposed to give me the dress, not come in!"

Dimitri stood there in front of me in all his 6 foot 7 glory. He hold a blood red dress in his right hand, that fell to the ground, when he came in. Dimitri's gaze was intense and his breathing became ragged and deeper. His breathing was the only sound in the small changing room, but I still only heard it barely over my pounding heart. His eyes that normally held a dark chocolate brown became black and clouded with lust. His eyes ran over my body from head to toe and back up. His eyes stayed the longest on my legs and well, my boobs. While he looked at me and my whole body, I only looked at his face and saw the different emotions flicker in his eyes.

"I know", he said huskily, his breathing becoming even louder and more ragged. "And I don't care."

In one long fast stride Dimitri was in front of me. My back hit the wall, Dimitri's arms were on the left and right side of my head, his face inches from mine, his whole body pressed against mine. Our breaths mingled and I could actually tastes Dimitri on my tongue. And in this moment I didn't think about all this pretend crap and I'm sure Dimitri didn't either. It was just him and me … in nothing but my underwear.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for so many reviews :O**

**Honestly, I never thought this story would get so many readers!**  
**I'm just a girl in Germany, who got bored and started writing.**  
**I'm not even that good in english and then this? This is awesome :D!**

**You guys are amazing!**

**Thank you**  
**Thank you**  
**Thank you**  
**Thank you**  
**Thank you**  
**!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have to say: You DIRTY DIRTY people :o!**

**The one time Dimitri and Rose are about to get hot and heavy and you? You ALL review :D Does it really need sex for you to review? :p  
Because with this little 'almost sex' scene I got 83 reviews!  
I guess 'sex sells', huh? :)**

**Thank you all for so many reviews!**

**PS: Please don't hate me :(**  
**(You will know why I wrote this in about a minute)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Rose**

I don't know how I felt at this particular moment. My breath was too loud, my heartbeat too fast, my palms too sweaty, everything was just ..._ too much_! I've never been in a situation like this and my brain was out of order, I couldn't even think straight. Dimitri was too close for me to think properly, or to utter even a single word.  
It was strange, I've known Dimitri now for quite some time and we've been through a lot, we even marked each other, with a lot of groping and moaning and what do I know, but … we haven't kissed yet, not once. And God I wanted to! We have been so close to each other so many times and every time I had to fight the urge to kiss him, wait scratch that, I had to fight the urge to attack his mouth with mine, I was becoming that desperate! I couldn't imagine what it would be like to really kiss him, but I wanted to find out! After the burning sensation left behind only from his kisses on my cheek or my forehead or – Oh my God – his sucking on my neck!  
_God, what was he waiting for?!_, I growled in my head.  
Dimitri still stared into my eyes and I think he maybe saw the change in my eyes, the growing frustration and desperation for his lips to finally meet mine. If it was even possible, his eyes became even darker and his body pressed more into mine and that alone brought a little moan out of me. It seemed to encourage Dimitri because he smirked and lowered his lips to mine. His eyes looking at my lips like a piece of meat for a starving man.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! UUUUHHHHUUUU! UUUUUUUHHHHHUUUU! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Suddenly the loud noise of the fire alarm interrupted us. But not only that, but the ice cold water that came crashing down on us. We didn't move for a moment, until Dimitri cut the silence.  
"Seriously?", Dimitri growled and looked up to the sprinklers, getting even more soaked in the process.  
I couldn't help but giggle. He looked so mad right now, it was actually funny. Dimitri looked murderously, he looked like he wanted to hurt someone for interrupting us. It gave me a warm feeling in my stomach, it gave me a feeling of power. He wanted me and that gave my ego a huge boost!  
"This is so not funny!", Dimitri growled.  
I giggled again.

"Just a little", I said, showing him a small gap between my thump and forefinger.  
Dimitri's mouth twitched lightly upwards, but he still glared at me.  
"There better be a fucking huge fire!", Dimitri grumbled and turned to leave. "Let's go."  
"I'm not dressed"

"God, I've noticed", Dimitri growled outraged. "Just … Argh! Just … _put_ something on."

Dimitri looked like it really pained him to tell me to get dressed again without having used the spur of the moment and ravishing my body. Like I said: Funny in an ironical way. Dimitri turned around and slammed the door after him. I began shivering from the cold of the water and tried to get dressed. Have you ever tried to get dressed while you are drenched, your clothes are soaked and water was falling in your face and you couldn't really see anything? No? Well, don't try it, it sucks!  
Another tip: If a fire alarm goes of and the sprinklers turn on, there usually really_ is _a fire and when there is an _actual _fire, you shouldn't take your time while getting dressed!  
Suddenly Dimitri came back in and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Forget the clothes, come on!"  
He took my hand and dragged me out of the store. The fire came from the stock area and smoke filled a part of the store. I was instantly reminded of the fire in our apartment, what the hell was it with us and fires these days?  
"Come on!", Dimitri shouted over the loud noise and dragged me out of the store.

In front of the store stood fifteen to twenty people, at least eight of them were drenched as well and looked a little shaken up. Some other people just stared. Sarah stood together with her colleagues and discussed something animatedly about something, probably what was going to happen now with them and the store.  
A while later I noticed that a lot of people gathered around our little group and all stared at me and when I looked down, I saw that I was still only in my bra and panties.

"Dimitri", I whisper shouted.

His gaze that was fixed on the store came down on me and he raised one eyebrow.

"Give me your jacket", I demanded.  
At first Dimitri just frowned until he realized what I was wearing or well, _not_ wearing. His eyes went huge and he threw his jacket around me, glaring at all the ogling people a few feet away from us. Because Dimitri was that much taller than me, his jacket went to my knees, I guess that came in handy in situations like these.  
"Thanks", I stuttered.

I began shivering from the cold. My body was wet, Dimitri's jacket was wet and the sun wasn't warm enough to help me. To top it all of a cold wind blew and made it worse.  
"We need to get you home", Dimitri said.

"N- N- N- No Sh- Shit, Sher- r – lock", I stuttered.

I smiled reassuring at Dimitri, but it didn't seem to work. He was dead serious and even looked a little worried and a little pale himself.

"Give me my phone", Dimitri said. "I'll call Ivan to come pick us up."

The police came after three more minutes and took Dimitri's statement, while I was brought into an ambulance. Within another ten minutes Ivan pulled up in his blue BMW. When Ivan pulled up Dimitri took me out of the ambulance and told the guy who checked my temperature to 'get the fuck away from his wife or die a painful death'. The guy paled instantly and backed as far away from me as possible. Trust me, nothing is scarier than a pissed of Russian God! Dimitri then hold a hand out to me and we walked up to Ivan's car.

During the drive to our home I fell asleep to the sound of Ivan and Dimitri talking rapidly in Russian.  
The next time I awoke, I was laying warm and comfortable in my bed. I felt well rested and smiled a small smile. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was dark outside, the alarm clock read 1:26am. Sighing I looked out the window.

Suddenly there was a moan and I felt arms around me tighten. Surprised I looked down my body. Dimitri was sprawled out over me. His head rested on my stomach, just underneath my breasts, his arms were slung around my upper body and one of legs was over both of mine. It was only due to this massive bed, that Dimitri still fitted into it and his legs didn't hover over the floor, high in the air.

Dimitri rubbed his head more in to my stomach and moaned again. I smiled at the gesture, but frowned at the same time because of the moaning. Wiggling a little underneath him and trying to free myself, Dimitri's hold only tighten around me and a sort of growl erupted from his chest. Shocked I stopped struggling, feeling Dimitri's 'friend' against my thigh and now knowing exactly what the moaning was about. Dimitri seemed to adjust to the new position and searched for a new comfortable position for him. After a while he found it and sighed satisfied.

I looked down, but it wasn't like in the movies. He didn't have this little smile on his lips or did something cute with his nose or anything else, he just … slept. But it was true that he looked more peaceful while he was asleep. The thing was … he didn't look peaceful and innocent, like every other boy in the books or movies, he only looked _more_ peaceful than usual. He still had lines of stress on his forehead and his eyes couldn't seem to stop moving. Even while he was asleep (and probably having a sex dream), he looked … hunted.  
With thoughts about the reason for this hunted look on his face or the person he was mentally having sex with, I fell asleep again.

The next morning Dimitri was still draped above me, but his hold wasn't as strong as it was last night. With a little but of effort I could free myself from under him and ran to the bathroom. I really needed to pee! While I was in the bathroom I tried to be as silent as possible, so I didn't wake Dimitri up.

When I went to the kitchen, I found Rachel again. She stood in front of the stove and cooked something that smelled delicious!  
"Good morning, Mrs Belikov", she greeted me.  
"Good morning, Rachel", I smiled. "Please, call me Rose."

She smiled in return and nodded. Rachel asked me if I wanted something to eat and showed me what she made, it was something Russian I couldn't pronounce, but she told me it tasted great, so I tried it. And it really was delicious!

While I ate, I talked to Rachel. She was actually quite nice and told me a bit about herself, her life and the time she worked for the Belikov's. I listened intently when she talked about Dimitri and what she thought about him. Rachel told me about the 'old' Dimitri and the 'new' Dimitri, apparently there had been a change, but she wouldn't tell me what or when it was.

"Yes, he really did", Rachel laughed. "He was only eight, and he was so cute. When we found him -"

"ROZA!"

Rachel and I both flinched, when we heard the booming voice. Shocked we looked into each others wide eyes. That was definitely Dimitri screaming my name, but why?

"ROSE!", he screamed again, more frantic.

I heard his loud footsteps while they ran down the hall and to the stairs. What the hell had happened? There was desperation and even a little hint of fear in his voice. What was going on?

"GOD DAMMIT!", he shouted again. "ROSE!"

I sprang from my stool and ran in his direction, he shouted bloody murder through the halls, waking probably the whole building up. What was it? Was he hurt? Did something happen? Was he okay? His pounding footsteps came rushing down the stairs, Dimitri rounded the corner and saw me rushing to him.

"Rose!", he said relieved.

He sprinted to me and scooped me up in his arms. I felt like he was going to crush me. Dimitri's left arm was around my waist, pressing me against him, his right hand in my hair and his nose buried in my hair right behind my ear, inhaling my scent.

"Don't this to me", he whispered.  
His breath fanned over my skin and I shivered. I could barely breath, so strong was Dimitri's hold on me, but I didn't complain. He hold onto me like his life depended on it and I didn't know why, but I felt the need to let him.

"What?", I choked out, wondering what he meant.

For a second Dimitri's hold tighten and then he pulled away a little, to look into my eyes. His arm stayed firmly around my waist, and the other hand went from my hair to my cheek.

"You can't leave me like that", he told me firmly, shaking his head. "You can't do that to me, Rose."

"I- I", I stuttered. "I'm sorry, I was just in the kitchen."

I frowned at him. Dimitri looked so damn worried, like I could disappear any moment forever. Why was he like this? Why was he so afraid I could be gone without a word?

"I was worried sick Rose", Dimitri sighed and hugged me again.

We stood like that for a while, me listening to Dimitri's heartbeat, he breathing down my neck. After a while he told me why he was so worried. Apparently while I slept in the car yesterday, I kept on rambling nonsense and fought a fever. I couldn't remember any of this, but why should he lie, right? Dimitri told me I cried, because I was in so much pain and woke him up in the middle of the night screaming my lungs out. He told me I shouted his name, telling him to take it away from me, to make it stop, but he couldn't. I think I apologized at least ten times, when he told me this, but Dimitri just shook it off.

Only a few minutes after he ended his story he began coughing.

"You okay?", I asked.

He couldn't answer because of a new coughing fit, so he only nodded, not convincing me!

"Dimitri, you're sick", I stated.

"Am not", he coughed.

Dimitri insisted that he was fine and we both got ready for school. Today was Friday, the day of the ball, and he said we needed to be there and couldn't skip school. But Dimitri couldn't even dress himself, so in the end, he stayed home.  
"Rachel!", I shouted. "Could you -?"  
When I went downstairs I saw Rachel standing in the door frame of the front door.

"Wow, wow, wow, Rachel!", I shouted. "Where are you going?"

She frowned at me and looked a little unsure.

"Home?", she asked. "My shift is over and I need to get home. Rose, I told you my sister is getting married today."

"I thought it was this afternoon", I replied.

"It is", she nodded. "But I need to get dressed myself and then help her and all the other bride maids and the kids and so on. Rose, why are you asking me this, I'm in a hurry."

She looked a little panicked with being late and with wide pleading eyes, begging me to let her go, so she could be on time.

"N- Nothing," I told her with a little smile. "Get going."

"You sure?", she asked.

"Yes, yes, I am", I said unconvincing.

She didn't bother anymore and rushed out the door. _Now, we had a problem_, I thought. I couldn't leave Dimitri alone, he looked like the walking dead and could barely lift his arms on his own. But I couldn't just skip school now, could I? In the end I did skip school, I called there and told them we were both sick. It may sound weird, but this was the first lie I ever told a teacher and I felt damn nervous that he would know I lied, but to my astonishment the voice on the other line just asked if I knew that this meant I couldn't attend the ball this night. I said I knew that and that I wouldn't come anyways, because I was sick. She just sighed and hung up on me.

Shaking my head I went to the kitchen again and made Dimitri some soup and a tea in case he was hungry or thirsty. It was a little difficult to get the tablet I put the tea and soup on upstairs and into our bedroom, but I managed.

"Rose?", Dimitri croaked. "What are you still doing here?"

"Taking care of you", I answered. "Can you sit up?"

Dimitri shook his head, moaning and scrunching his face up, looking pained.

"Come on, I'll help you", I said.

We managed to sit Dimitri up against the headboard, but it took a lot of effort on his part. I tell you, when women get a cold they still go to work, take care of their kids and so on, but when men get sick, it's like they won't survive the night to see the next day!  
"I have some soup for you."

But Dimitri shook his head like a stubborn child.

"Tea?", I asked, knowing he would deny it.

And? He did!

"Too hot", he whined, slightly pouting.

It was cute in a way and I smiled at him, brushing his hair away from his face. When only my fingertips touched his forehead they burned.

"God Dimitri, you're hot!", I said shocked.

"I know", he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at his lame joke.

"You have a fever", I stated. "We need to cool you down."

I went up from the bed and went into the bathroom again. In one of the closets in our bedroom were towels, I picked two and drenched them with cold water. Then I went back into our bedroom. I ripped the blanket from Dimitri, who protested weakly, but otherwise stayed silent. I took a hold of his left ankle and lifted his leg up.

"What are you doing?", Dimitri mumbled, barely able to open his eyes.

"Cooling you down", I said.

I picked one of the towels and laid it down on the bed, but when Dimitri's hot skin came into contact with the cold wet towel, he screeched like a banshee, his eyes shot open and he sat up away from me and the cold.

"What the hell, Rose?", he screamed.

"Dimitri, give me your leg", I sighed. "You're too hot and we need to cool you down."

Dimitri frowned slightly and pouted again.

"But it's too cold."

Seriously? He pouted and told me the way to cool him down, was to cold? He behaved like a three year old!

"Seriously, Dimitri?", I asked, still keeping my calm. "Of course it's cold, it's not that bad, you will get used to it after the first shock."

Pouting Dimitri shook his head. I had to admit that it was cute and smiled a little at him, but I still needed to cool him down, whether he liked it or not.

"Dimitri, you're sick. Don't you want to get better?"

"I do", he said nodding, still with this innocent look in his eyes. "But can't I just go to sleep? It's good to sleep when you're sick, right?"

I sighed. It was, but I still wanted to cool him down with the towels, because his temperature bothered me a little. In the end Dimitri was too stubborn and I let him sleep. While he slept I did something in our apartment, cooked another soup for Dimitri and did some homework that was due on Tuesday.

And then I got an idea. Maybe Olena could help me with Dimitri, so I called her.

"Olena Belikov?", she answered after the second ring.

"Hello Olena, this is Rose."

"Roza", I could hear the smile in her voice. "How are you? How is Dimitri? Is your apartment okay again? Do you know what caused the fire now? Do you -"

"Olena", I laughed. "I'll answer later, but right now I need your help. Your son is sick and -"

"Oh no, you poor girl", she gasped.

"No, Olena", I said frowning. "_Dimitri_ is sick, _I'm_ fine."

"I understand", she sighed. "But you don't know how he is when he gets sick. It's terrible, he gets whiny and clingy, gets mood swings. Hell, at one time I thought he was behaving like a second Karolina! While she was pregnant!"

I giggled at that.

"So you don't have any advise for me?"

"Run?", she laughed.

I laughed loudly with her. We talked for a few more minutes until I heard Dimitri scream my name. Olena wished me good luck three times and told me to call her again when Dimitri was fine again.  
After Dimitri's little nap, he was more bearable to be around. He ate his soup with little complaining and whined less about his aching muscles or his sore throat.

"Dimitri", I said, when I put the now empty bowl away.

"Hmm?", he asked.

"You still have a fever", I said with a little teasing smile.

"Noooo", he whined. "Please Roza, no!"

He took a hold of my hand and looked at me with pleading eyes. He looked so innocent and child like in this state I couldn't help but crack under his gaze.

"Fine", I said and Dimitri smiled a huge smile. "But we open the windows!"

"Okay", he said smiling.

Dimitri lay down again with content sigh and a smile on his lips, his eyes trained on me and following me around the room. I opened every window we had in the room and brought the now cold tea and empty soup bowl down into the kitchen again. Then I went back to Dimitri.

"Do you need anything else? A book or your iPod or something?", I asked.

Dimitri shook his head with a little smile.

"Just you", he smiled. "Would you lay down with me?"

I think I gasped and looked with wide eyes at Dimitri, but he just smiled and beckoned me to come into bed with him. And because Dimitri was laying there shirtless, I couldn't resist and nodded, risking another fever. So I lay down with him, Dimitri's arms encircled my waist and with a content sigh we both drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

The next time I awoke, it wasn't on my own account. I felt lips on my stomach and came back to my senses. Light, butterfly kisses were spread all over my stomach. Hands caressed over the sides of my stomach, over my thighs, over my arms and hands, playing with my fingers. My breath hitched lightly, luckily without a noticeable sound. I didn't open my eyes, not wanting the kisses to end if I did. But then I felt the lips on my stomach form into a smirk.

"I know you're awake", his deep voice mumbles, continuing to kiss my stomach, but getting a little higher.

If he knew I was awake and kept kissing my body like that, that meant something, I knew it did, but I couldn't seem to care right now. I just felt at this moment, I didn't think about anything. Bliss, pleasure, heaven, Dimitri, those were the only words in my mind right now.

I heard and felt Dimitri chuckle on my stomach. He stopped kissing me, which made me whimper in protest. Dimitri crawled up my body and then I could feel his breath fanning over my face.

"Thanks for taking care of me", he whispered, he lips _almost_ brushing against mine.  
_Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!_, I chanted in my head. I waited and waited but the kiss never came, but I knew Dimitri stayed above me, because I felt and heard him. And then I couldn't take it any longer and opened my eyes.

Dimitri looked down on me, amusement clear in his eyes and a taunting smile on his lips. I took a deep breath, my chest brushing against his, and his stare becoming darker and _finally_ he lowered his head! I think I heard the bells ringing and the angels sing, but a millimeter in front of my lips, he changed directions and his lips brushed along my cheek bone, kissing my temple, wandering to my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe and I couldn't hold back a moan. I arched my back off the mattress and bucked my hips up against his, without really realizing I did so. One hand grabbed his shoulder, the other found its way into his hair.

"God", I moaned when he again sucked on my neck. "Ungh!"

And then his weight was suddenly lifted from my body and I lay there, the cold air piercing my skin. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Dimitri with wide eyes. He stood at the end of the bed pulling a shirt over his head.

"Seriously?", I screeched.

Dimitri chuckled when he saw me laying there, totally surrendering him and putty in his hands. He just smirked down at me and laughed lightly, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"This is not funny!", I told him, glaring at him.

"Just a little", Dimitri laughed out loud, throwing my words from the store back at me.

_What the hell?!_, I thought. He did this to torture me? He did this to get to me, while I spent the last day taking care of him?! Was he being serious?

A plan formed in my head. Two could play this game, Belikov! You want to see me surrender for your kiss?  
_I won't_, I promised myself.  
_I would break him,_ I said to myself.

This weekend would be hell on earth for him!

_He could watch all he wanted, but he wouldn't be allowed to touch until he begged me!,_ I growled in my head, getting ready to seduce my husband and searching for something to wear!


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is a "Sorry, I'm such a cock blocker chapter" ;)**

**Because a lot of you wanted the "changing room"-scene from Dimitri's POV:  
Here's a part of it in his POV as a memory ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Dimitri**

_Chuckling I tried to open the door once again. Rose tried to only open it a little bit so I could give her the dress, but I didn't think so. I saw her hand reaching for it, shaking my head I grabbed her hand and pushed the door out of my way so I could get into the small room with her. _

_ "Dimitri!", she shrieked surprised. "You were supposed to give me the dress, not come in!"_

_My eyes found hers almost instantly, but they didn't stay there. There she stood only in her underwear, I felt myself getting aroused just seeing her like this in front of me with nowhere to go, nowhere to run to. The black lace fabric complimented her tanned skin wonderfully. The lingerie itself made her boobs look a lot bigger and made her ass stand out just perfectly. I felt the silk in my right hand run through my fingers and falling to the ground, not that I cared. I let my gaze wander over her ravishing body, from her head to her feet, again and again just because I could. _

_ "I know", I replied, when I remembered her outburst._

_Even I could hear the deeper tone of my voice and I saw rose shivering just hearing it. I internally smirked. _

_ "And I don't care", I told her still smirking. _

_I took one step and was in front of her. Immediately Rose backed into the wall behind her and I used this to my advantage and but my arms left and right from her body, keeping her trapped between me and the wall. She was all mine in this moment and she looked like she didn't mind at all. _

_Oh so slowly I pushed her up against the wall, her body fitted perfectly into mine and I heard her gasp when she felt all of me against her. Her breath grew more uneven and loved I could have this reaction on her. _

_I don't know what I thought in this moment, I don't. I thought Rose would be more nervous, looking slightly uncomfortable maybe or shocked that I was this forward or intimidated. She didn't, not at all. She looked the exact opposite, she looked like she wanted to jump my bones now more than anything, like she wanted to ravish my body, not the other way around. She struggled a little, bringing us even closer. Her eyes wandered from my eyes to my lips and her gaze grew darker with desire and impatience. The growing frustration in her eyes was a huge turn on and with a satisfied smirk I lowered my lips to hers. I could hear Rose making a sound, it was a sound between approval and relief and desperation and impatience. _

_My lips collided with hers and she moaned into my mouth. God I loved to hear that sound! I couldn't help but kiss her more frequently, with more passion, more heat, more lust. Everything with Rose was just … more! Her hands began to roam over my body and I returned the favour, letting my hands wander over her smooth skin. I groaned again when I remembered that she was only in her bra and panties. When my hands grabbed her ass I couldn't suppress a moan. Rose moaned too and bucked her hips harder into mine. She jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist, creating a new angle between our hips. Groaning I squeezed her ass and slammed her into the wall. _

_ "Dimitri", she gasped, pulling away and breathing in the much needed air. _

_We both took a few seconds to catch our breaths, that mingled between the little space that was between us our faces.  
Suddenly Rose's body gone limb in my arms and her head fell back. Frowning I opened my eyes and saw Rose just hanging in my arms, her legs no longer around me. _

_ "Rose?", I asked and shook her lightly. "Roza?"_

_I pulled a hand from her smaller back and took her head so I could see her face again, _

_ "Rose?", I asked again, caressing her cheek. _

_I gasped when I saw a red substance on her cheek. And when I looked at my hand, I saw more and then I felt it. The blood came from Rose's back. With wide eyes I lay Rose down on the street. This was the first moment I realised we weren't longer in the changing room, we were on a dark street, I've only been once before. But I didn't care about my surroundings right now._

_ "Roza?", I asked again. "Come on, wake up!"_

_I searched for her injuries and when I found it under the dark fabric of her dress, my eyes bugged out o ´f their sockets. _

_ "No, no, no", I rambled. "No Rose, come on, wake up. You can't die like she did Rose, you can't!"  
And then I heard his laugh, his cruel dark laugh down the street we were in. When I turned around I saw him again: Brandon. The Brandon that killed Ivan's unborn child. That nearly killed Camille and made Ivan more mature. _

_ "I took Ivan's child and now your wife", he smiled. "I bet now you regret telling me I'm weak, huh?"_

_His smile grew larger. But I couldn't concentrate in him as I felt a hand on my arm. _

_ "D- Dimitri", Rose croaked._

_I sighed relief and grabbed her so much smaller hand in mine and kissed her palm. _

_ "Yes, I'm here", I said. "You're okay, Rose, you're going to be okay, you'll live."_

_ "It h-hurts", she croaked again, coughed and then stayed still. _

_I wanted to help her, take the pain away, make everything okay again and hope I could save her life! Suddenly a burning rage went through my body and I saw red. Faster than I thought possible I was up on my feet and ran to Brandon. But he just smirked and out of nowhere came at least twelve guys. Some came chasing at me and fought me. I fought back not even thinking about how much damage I would do to them. But then I heard the most terrifying sound in the world. _

_ "Ahhhh!", I heard my Roza scream in pain. _

_I wanted to get back to her but the guys hold me back and I couldn't get to her while another two guys kicked my wife, laying helplessly on the ground trying to protect her head with her arms. _

_ "No!", I screamed. "Let her go!"_

Gasping I awoke from my dream. Sweat was pouring down my forehead and my bare back. My hands searched for rose beside me but she wasn't there.

"ROZA!", I screamed.

Rose, oh my God, where the hell was she?! Why didn't she answer? God, her side of the bed was cold? Was it real, had I lost her?

"ROSE!", I shouted more frantic.

I sprang out of the bed and ran down the hallway, I couldn't see her in any room. God, Rose, where the hell are you? What if she was hurt? Laying somewhere bleeding?

"GOD DAMMIT!", I shouted. "ROSE!"  
Just answer, please just god damn answer me and show me you're okay! I ran down the staircase and when I rounded the last corner: There she stood!

"Rose!", I sighed relieved and rushed to her.

I sprinted to her, scooped her up in arms and just took in her scent. She was alive, she was breathing, she was okay, she was here, she was with me!

"Don't this to me", I whispered.

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

She didn't do it again. Sunday morning we lied together in bed when I woke up. Rose had ignored me for the rest of Saturday, because of my "Thank you for taking care of me while I was sick"-getting back at her for the "changing room"-incident. I had a really bad feeling in my gut that I would probably regret this little stunt today, but until now I was sure that it was worth it.

The only time Rose had said something to me yesterday was, when I told her that I would be starting to teach her self-defence today. She asked me if she had a choice - I didn't give her a choice, not after my dream. I hoped it would never come to a situation where Rose needed to protect herself and where_ I _couldn't do that for her, but I wanted to be prepared, I wanted Rose to be prepared.

Sighing in contentment I tighten my grip on Rose and closed my eyes again. I couldn't get back to sleep but I wanted to make her talk to me when she woke up, I wouldn't give her a chance to sneak out without me noticing.

It took an hour of waiting, until I felt her stirring in my arms. She tried to get my arms off of her, but I wouldn't butch. And then she groaned frustrated and whispered a "what the hell?". I chuckled and felt her head snap up.

"You're up", she accused. "You've been awake the whole time."

"Yes", I smiled, my eyes still closed. "but I hoped you would wake_ me_ up differently. Not with trying to get away from me, you know?"

"Is that so?", she asked.

Still smirking I nodded and pulled her flush on top of me.

"Yes, that is so."

"Well think again", she huffed.

Laughing I opened my eyes. Rose lay above me, her hands flat on my chest, a little pout on her lips and furrowed eyebrows.

"You're cute, when you're mad", I said.

"Shut up", she said. "And let me go, I need to shower."

"Uh, can I come?", I asked smirking and raised an eyebrow.

"No!", she growled.

"Aww, why not sweetie?"

"Sweetie?", Rose asked raising her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Was worth a try", I shrugged.

"So are you going to let me go any time soon?", Rose asked frustrated.

"Are you letting me shower with you any time soon?", I asked smirking.

I saw Rose glaring at me and chuckled again. It was amazing how easily she was pissed at me and it was scary how much I loved it to push her buttons.

"You know what?", she asked. "Why not? Come on."

Shocked I stared at her, she couldn't be serious, right? No, she couldn't be!

"Don't look at me like that", she said rolling her eyes. "I said we could shower, nothing else!"

A smirk broke out on my lips, telling her yes. I let her out of my arms and we both exited our bed, going into the bathroom. I took my time watching Rose undress in front of me, but when she was in her underwear she turned around and laughed lightly.

"No, no", she said shaking her head. "You are wearing way too much clothes."

smirking like a vixen she made her way over to me, swaying her hips so I couldn't keep my eyes – or hands – off of her. And because my hands couldn't stay away from her body and roamed every inch of skin they could reach, Rose took it upon herself to undress me. And she did it painfully slow. Her hands played at the rim of my pyjama pants and I groaned, gripping her waist a little tighter than necessary. She then grabbed my shirt in her hands, grinning up at me and slowly lifting it up above my head. Sadly I needed to lift my arms to get rid of the damn thing. When the shirt was half over my head I felt a strong push and tumbled backwards. I heard a door close and a laughing Rose. I pulled the shirt down again and stood in front of a closed bathroom door.

_Seriously, Rose?_, I thought while rolling my eyes, but smiling amused nonetheless

"Tease!", I shouted through the door and heard Rose's melodic laugh.

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

Right now we were in a gym that was in our house, just on another floor. It was mine, so I it was empty except for Rose and me. Sometimes the guys were here too, but not today.

I now knew that Rose's "punishment" for me was her teasing me to no end and trying to seduce me, not that I was complaining, the whole "running away when it gets good" part is the thing that bothers me.

While I waited in the gym I wasn't surprised to see Rose come in with really short shorts that fitted her ass perfectly and only a sports bra on, that made her breasts look bigger than normal.

"So what do you want me to do?", she asked.

God, I wanted her to do a lot of thing, especially to me, but none had anything to do with self-defence!

"10 laps for the beginning."

"How is running going to help me defend myself?", Rose snapped.

"It isn't", I replied nonchalant. "It helps you so you won't get into a situation where you have to defend yourself. When someone is threatening you, you run."  
She rolled her eyes but started doing her laps without any further complaint. She took less time than I thought she would need, I had to admit I was a little impressed, but I didn't let her know that.

"You ever lifted weights?"

"Yeah, why?", she asked.

She titled her head a little to the side, just looking at me, while she opened her water bottle. She then brought it slowly to her lips and let a few drops run down her chin, down her throat and then right into her bra. I couldn't stop the moan that broke out. I could picture Rose doing a little happy dance in her head.

"Excuse me, what?", she asked innocently.

I cleared my throat and looked anywhere but her, while I turned away from her, trying to hide my very visible boner.

"I asked if you wanted to spar?", I asked, clearing my throat again.

"Sure", she replied huskily.

I could actually hear the smirk in her voice. God, this woman would be the death of me! I motioned for Rose to follow me to a secluded area. On the floor where red lines that showed the "ring" you could fight in.

"You see these red lines?", I asked and Rose nodded. "If you step on or over them, you are out. If either of us step outside of them, the other gets a point. Every time you get a hit on me, you get a point, the same goes for me, okay? No hitting about the base of the neck, got it?"

She nodded, taking it all in.

"Okay", I nodded. "First, you'll want to get into your fighting stance."

Rose raised her eyebrows and frowned at me. Confusing was clearly written all over her face.

"Fighting stance?", she asked.

I groaned frustrated, so she really knew absolutely nothing about fighting. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. I released a long breath and looked at Rose again. She seemed offended by my behaviour, which made me laugh – but only in my head.

"Okay, just do what I do", I said.

Rose nodded and looked internally at the way I positioned my body.

"You stand sideways like this. Then you stand with your feet a shoulder-length apart. Then you have to crouch down a little, bur don't tense your muscles too much. You also have to keep your hands close to your body, but not too close, so you can still swing your fist and punch, got it? "No, Comrade", Rose laughed.

"I didn't understand a word."

I laughed to see her smile and carefree, she looked more like herself.

"Comrade?", I asked raising one eyebrow, knowing it bothered her that she couldn't raise only one.

She glared a little, knowing I had my fun, but then shrugged it off.

"Or Russian jailor, whatever floats your boat", she grinned.

Laughing lightly I shook my head. I then went to stand behind her and decided to have a little fun.

"What are you doing?", Rose asked a little breathless.

Internally smirking I grabbed her waist.

"Adjusting your body", I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver against me.

She was putty in my hands and I loved every second, now she would get a piece of her own medicine. I let my hands wander from her waist slowly to her hips, slamming her back into me with force. She gasped but leaned slightly into me, breathing ragged and a little louder.  
I began to grind her hips against mine, loving how her breathing hitched slightly and how her body leaned more and more onto mine.

"Your hips need to be relaxed", I whispered in her ear.

A shiver run down Rose's body and she only nodded. My hands wandered down to thighs and then went to the inside of her thighs and I heard Rose moan, without me really doing anything.

"Your legs need to be a shoulder-length apart", I whispered on and pushed her thighs apart.

"Oh God", she breathed out.

My hands went up, over her ass and to the small of her back, she pushed her ass back into my hands, but I didn't let her and went fast over it, hearing her whimper. I then felt her back, around to her stomach. Her hands trembled, but I still grabbed them and hold them in front of her body.

"Your arms need to be close to you", I whispered huskily and kissed her neck.  
Her head instantly fell back on my shoulder and she moaned again. Her hands tried to get out of my grip to touch me, but I didn't let her.

"But not too close", I said and then I went to stand opposite her again.  
Her eyes opened immediately, her arms fell slack back to her sides and she glared at me. Her cheeks tinted a dark red while she blushed. She knew she had fallen into my trap while she originally wanted me to fall into hers. So much for that plan...

"You're going to pay for that", she growled.

"Can't wait, honey", I smirked and took my fighting stance.

Rose puffed out a long breath and mirrored my stance almost perfectly.

"Make the first move", I dared her.

She looked uncertain, she she didn't what to do. I began to circle her and she copied my movements. After he while I think she got bored and tried the first move with a roundhouse kick – for her probably just 'a' kick – to my stomach. I blocked it and before she could even react I made my move and hooked my leg around hers, making her fall and me fall on top of her.  
I stared directly into Rose brown orbs, feeling every part of her body pressed up against mine. My hair had become loose and created a curtain around our faces.

And suddenly it was like in the changing room all over again. Jut my Roza and me, the world around us didn't exist and this time there was nobody and nothing to interrupt us.

"I suck at fighting", Rose said, while her breathing was still fast and uneven.

I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"It wasn't that bad", I said. "It was your first try."  
"It lasted a whole of thirty seconds", Rose complained and squeezed her eyes shut.

"It isn't that bad", I replied. "You never fought before and if we really work at this, you'll be great in no time. You have amazing instincts from what I've seen in those thirty seconds."

Rose seemed to search my eyes, looking if I was telling her the truth or not.

"Try again?", I asked

She nodded eagerly. Laughing lightly I stood up and pulled her along with me. We kept sparing for another two hours and like I said Rose became better and better, she really had good instincts and a great stamina (I especially kept that in mind for other activities). She was graceful, but still powerful and took everything I told her seriously and in to consideration. She looked so god damn sexy when she fought. I showed her some punches she could practice on the punching bag and showed her a few stretches so her muscles could adjust to all the heavy training.

"Thank you", Rose breathed after we were finished.

She chucked down another bottle of water and smiled like an angel up at me.

"My pleasure", I smiled right back.

"I'm going to shower and change, I probably smell and look disgusting", Rose joked and turned around, walking out of the gym.

I didn't even have the time to tell her that she looked just fine, a little out of breath maybe, but still beautiful.  
Out of nowhere my phone began ringing, breaking me out of my train of thoughts about Rose under the shower. Shaking my head I picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Belikov."

"Zeklos", Ivan mimicked my tone. "Where were you on Friday?"

"Home, I was sick", I said. "You know that, Rose told the school and news travel fast there."

I took a sip of my water, sitting down on a bench.

"I thought it was a lie, you're never sick and Rose wasn't here, so I thought maybe it had something to do with … you know the whole fighting scene and you wanted to keep her away from it or you didn't want to explain to her where you were going in the middle of the night."  
I hadn't even thought about that, I realised right about know. Maybe it was good that I got sick after all. But even after Ivan's call I knew it was good that I got sick, with Rose taking care of me? Yeah definitely worth it!

"No, I really was sick", I replied.

"Whatever you say, man", Ivan laughed. "Can the group come over, we're bored."

"The whole group or just you guys?"

"No, the whole and a few others", I van replied in a rush.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose again.

"Others?", I asked.

"Come on Dimitri", Ivan whined. "Normally it was just us guys and Lissa, but now you have Rose, Adrian wants to bring a chick and I don't want to be a loner, so I'm bringing someone too. It's not that bad."

"Just don't bring any strippers in my house like last time", I muttered.

"How could I have known that the dirty Jamie's were fucking dudes?!", Ivan screamed.

* * *

_**I answer every review, at least I try, if I forgot someone tell me and I will! So to all the people I can't mail back, because they want me to (because of their settings) or all the guest reviewers: THANK YOU!**_

_**And a special thanks to my only German fan! I would like to answer you, but sadly you don't have an account so I will just thank you this way for your awesome reviews :)! And I know in one review you asked me something and I couldn't answer you, but I forgot what it was :( If it was important please ask me again and I will answer you this way, okay?  
Same goes for all the other reviewers, ask me anything :) !**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Rose**

I stood there in the kitchen, talking to Lissa, Sydney, Jill and Mia, laughing about what Jill just said and then it happened. Something shattered and the girls and I ran into the living room. There was a broken vase on the floor, Dimitri, Ivan, Christian, Adrian and Eddie around it and we all look at each other with wide eyes.

"Screw this!", Dimitri growled suddenly.

He became a determined look in his eyes and began walking towards me. With a few long strides he was in front of me. I frowned, wondering what the hell had happened and he was doing now. And then his hands were on my cheeks, his face so near mine and without seeing it coming Dimitri's lips crashed against mine and he kissed me. For a second I stood there frozen on the spot, until I regained the ability to move my own muscles again. Then I threw my arms around Dimitri's neck and deepened our kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I immediately granted him entrance, my body knew what it wanted before my mind registered it and soon I found myself in a battle of dominance with Dimitri. I didn't care who won, I just enjoyed his kiss!

* * *

_*A few hours earlier*_

* * *

When I finally got out of the shower and Dimitri took his turn I dressed myself in jeans shorts and a dark blue T-Shirt with silver/white writing on it. With still wet hair I went into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. Then I heard the doorbell and wondered who was visiting and if I was supposed to open or talk to Dimitri first. _No_, I thought. I lived here with him, I wasn't a guest, I could open the damn door! When I let the elevator up I was surprised to see so many people in it.

"Rose!", Adrian cheered, when he laid eyes on me.

He opened his arms and gave me a big and long hug. He only let me go when Ivan _and_ Christian pulled him off of me.

"Thanks, guys", I mumbled a little uncomfortable.

I hugged Ivan – not Christian – and Eddie. I was surprised to see him among these guys, but I was glad to see him, so I didn't question his presence here. Among the guys were four girls and Lissa was the only one I knew. She immediately went in for a hug and I hugged her back.

"Rose!", she screamed ecstatic.

"Hey, Liss", I laughed.

"Okay this is Jill, my half sister. The blond one with straight hair? That's Sydney, she is super smart! And the one looking like a doll is Mia, she is more the fashion type."

"Hey, does that mean I'm dumb?", Mia asked offended.

"The fact that you had to ask that question is answer enough", Jill replied smiling.

"What the hell does that mean?", Mia screeched.

"Hey Mia, a martini?", Lissa asked.

"Yay!", Mia chirped and bounced up and down, her ringlets with her.

Lissa pulled Mia into the kitchen in search of alcohol and I saw the guys already lounging in the living room.

"Guys, not that I'm not happy you're here but … _why_ are you here?", I asked.

"Oh, we do this all the time", Ivan answered. "We meet up somewhere, get drunk and do silly things. Normally it was just us guys, this is the first time with girls around."

Ivan winked at me and I don't know why, but I laughed at this gesture. At this exact point Dimitri came out of our bedroom and down the stairs.

"Hey guys, you're already here", Dimitri stated.

"You knew they were coming and didn't think you could, oh I don't know, tell me?", I asked a little pissed.

Seriously, why didn't he tell me? I mean it's possible that I had plans myself or wanted to do something on my own in _our_ apartment, not_ his_. I saw annoyance in Dimitri's eyes and I could actually hear the insult that was waiting on his tongue, but then something in his eyes changed and he looked apologetic. He came the last stairs down and stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Roza", he whispered and his right hand came up to my cheek.

His thumb drew circles and his eyes bore into mine.

"I didn't mean to upset you", he breathed.

His dark chocolate brown eyes became even darker and his body came closer to mine.

"Do you forgive me?", he asked looking sad.

It was like you looked into the eyes of a puppy or a baby cat, you just couldn't say no. The problem was that I knew what he was doing, but I still couldn't bring myself to say no.

"Yes", I breathed.

"Great", he said smug and kissed my cheek. "So Ivan, no strippers?"

The guys hollered loudly and I saw a visible red on Ivan's cheeks, while Dimitri just smirked. I rolled my eyes and made my way into the kitchen with Jill and Sydney in tow. What I saw there made me stop dead in my tracks so that Sydney or Jill, I don't know which one walked straight into me.

"I'm so sorry, but -"

And she cut herself off when she saw what I saw. And then I heard a gasp behind me, when the third of us saw the scene in the kitchen.

"What the hell?", I asked no one particular.

"So that's what you are doing when we're not around, huh?", one of the girls behind me asked.

"Oh don't you look at me like that", Lissa snapped. "You want to know these things too and Mia knows these things, so I use her."

"You use her to show you how to give Chris a blow job", Sydney said and went to Lissa. "With a cucumber."

Sydney took said cucumber from Lissa and threw it in the trash.

"No!", Lissa screamed. "Damn it Sydney, I still needed that, Mia wanted me to show how I -"

"Don't even finish that sentence!", I cut her off.

"Why?", Mia asked. "It's not like any of us haven't done -"

"And you shut up, too", Jill said pointing a finger at Mia.

"Someone said something about martini's, right?", Sydney asked. "I think we're going to need them now."

And we did need them! The girls and me stayed in the kitchen for a while, mixing martinis and drinking them. We talked a bit and I learned a lot about the girls. Lissa told me all about their family backgrounds, but I didn't really listen. Honestly the things I needed to know were simple. All of them were the daughter of a man who was a big shot in the city, which meant they were rich. End of story. I didn't need to know more. After that the more interesting details came. All of them were at our school except for Sydney.

Sydney was the smart girl, we were the same age but she was already in college, her second year. Yes, she was _that_ smart! She saw things like they were, she was honest and voiced her thoughts out. She was pretty, had straight blond hair that reached her chin and a tattoo of a golden lily, but nobody knew why.

Jill was a lot like Lissa, nice, friendly, open and kind. She always had a smile on her face and was really optimistic.

Mia was … another story. She loved to party all the time and well … she loved sex. She wasn't a slut, because she didn't have sex every night with different guys, she just told us she enjoyed it in many ways. She was the perfect image of a city party girl, at least of the girls I always imagined.

After we drank a few drinks, we made our way into the living room to the boys and we were kind enough to bring each one of them an ice cold bear.

It seemed like all the girls went automatically to their boys. Lissa went to Christian – of course -, Sydney to Adrian – I thought Mia would go to him -, Jill to Eddie – which surprised me, too –, Mia to Ivan – which surprised me only a little - and I went to Dimitri. Dimitri was sitting on one of two chairs, so I couldn't take a seat beside him. Well I could on the armrest, but that wasn't really a comfortable place to sit. I still sat down on the armrest of the big chair, but Dimitri frowned and pulled me into his lap.

"Sit on my lap, that's more comfortable", he just said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lissa did the same and took a place on Christian, but he didn't mind, he just put one arm around her, while she lay her head on his shoulder. The others all sat beside each other, but really close.

After a few hours we were all pretty drunk, at least I think we all were, I just know that I was. It turned into a great day and I was thankful to have Dimitri's (and maybe my) friends over.

Dimitri and I were more cozy than ever, we stayed close all the time, Dimitri's hands on me all the time. He ran them up my thighs, my arms, my waist or hips, and a lot through my hair. He played with my hair a few times or twirled it around his fingers, but I think I was the only one who really noticed the things. It probably seemed like nothing to the others, because well … we were a married couple.

"So Christian", Adrian drawled. "Truth or Dare?"

I still couldn't believe we actually played that game!

"Truth, I don't trust you."

"I'm wounded!", Adrian said and put a hand over his heart, taking a swig of his bear bottle. "But whatever. We already know it turns you on to sleep with your Liss somewhere that isn't your bedroom, so do tell which place makes you go all crazy?"

Lissa's cheeks turned a dark shade of red that really stood out against her pale skin and blonde hair. But Christian wasn't embarrassed, he merely shrugged and answered without hesitation.

"Church", he said.

We all burst out laughing. The boys with their deep chuckles and the girls with their high pitched giggled, it sounded awful, but I loved the carefree feeling around us.

"T- That's awesome, dude", Ivan laughed. "R- Really, that's a good one!"

Christian just rolled his eyes, he seemed really open about his sexual fantasies. Lissa on the other hand was blushing more and more.

"So it's my turn, right?", Christian asked. "Okay, Dimitri?"

"Truth, I'm way too comfortable to move right now", he said smirking and nuzzled my neck with his nose.

A shiver ran down my spine and I closed my eyes involuntarily.

"A reason to divorce Rose", Christian said. "Name one."

"What?", I asked. "Why do you want to know that?"

Christian shrugged and nodded towards Dimitri to answer his question.

"If she ever cuts her hair", Dimitri said.

"What?", we all shrieked now and looked at Dimitri like he was crazy.

And maybe he was. What kind of reason was that? But Dimitri just shrugged.

"You wanted to know", he replied. "If Rose cuts her hair short, I'm gone."

"That's a stupid reason", Mia said.

"No", Ivan said, seeming rather thoughtful. "It actually makes sense. When we were younger Dimitri used to -"

"Oh no, come one", Dimitri interrupted him. "You don't have to tell them that."

"Shut up!", Ivan said. "When we were younger Dimitri used to play with his sisters dolls!"

And again we began laughing all over again. Seriously, the bid bad Russian, 6'7'' tall, muscles all over played with his sisters dolls as a kid? No, I couldn't even really picture that, but the thought alone was so damn hilarious!

"He always played with the hair, colored it with his markers or tried different styles on them", Ivan chuckled.

Dimitri groaned and let his head fall on my shoulder.

"I can't believe you told them", he mumbled.

"Love you, bro", Ivan cheered.

"I'm going to get the vodka", Dimitri announced. "You all need more to drink so you can't remember a thing tomorrow morning!"

Dimitri pulled me up with him, then sat me down on the seat, winked at me, kissed my cheek and went into the kitchen in search of the vodka.

The rest of the afternoon went like that. We talked about embarrassing childhood stories or embarrassing stories in general, about school and whatever came to our minds. Mostly it was around someones sex life or how someone got dumped or not. It was actually pretty ridiculous what the guys already did in their short life's.

We were all wasted and drunk off our asses when the sun went down. Everybody planned on sleeping here, Dimitri only told the guys to keep it in their pants and they actually pouted.

The guys wanted to change Dimitri's mind and Mia wanted to make us all long drinks, so somehow we girls landed in the kitchen again and the boys stayed in the living room.

"Hey Mia", Jill said. "You have a tip for me?"

"A tip?", Mia asked.

"For me and Eddie", Jill mumbled sadly. "I like him, I really like him and I thought he liked me too and that that's why he invited me to come with him today, but he is so damn distant. Whenever I try something he just backs off or changes topics or whatever. I mean, I think he does like me, just not in that way. I think he just doesn't find me attractive you know? What can I do?"

Wow, for a moment we all stood there a little speechless and then Lissa began crying.

"That- That- That i- is s- s- soooo s- sad", Lissa hiccuped.

Tears streamed down her face and she ran to Jill to hug her close. And to top it all off jill began crying too and crushed Lissa against her.

"I need a drink", Sydney announced and searched for something to drink.

"Just kiss him", Mia slurred. "Stick your tongue down his throat oh and grab his ass, he likes that. He doesn't seem like it, but he's more of the rough type."

"Really?", I asked.

"You wanna tell me Dimitri is not?", Mia smirked. "God, what I would give to feel his hands running down my body, massaging my breast."

Mia moaned and closed her eyes, thinking about it.

"Hey!", I slapped her arm. "That's my man you're fantasizing about."

"A hunk of a man", Mia said, her voice full of jealousy. "God, I'm jealous! Hell I haven't had sex in ages and you have this fine piece of meat at your service 24/7!"

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

**Dimitri**

"Come on, dude, please!", Ivan whined and kept pulling on my sleeve.

"Ivan, stop it!", I answered frustrated. "I won't allow you to bang Mia somewhere in my apartment while I'm laying a few feet away!"

"So what?", Adrian asked. "Bang Rose and we're all good!"

"Guys, no!", I roared.

"What?", Eddie scoffed. "You can't fuck her while we're around?"

It was hard to understand him, harder than Ivan. Ivan was Russian, like me, we could drink a hell of a lot before we got really drunk. Christian, Adrian and Eddie on the other hand … So Eddie slurred a lot and tumbled around the couch.

"I could, I just don't want to. I don't want to think tomorrow where you all have fucked or not. I don't need to know and I don't want to know, so no, you have to keep your dicks in your pants, got it?"

"I th- think", Christian chuckled. "You're just afraid you c- can't perform for R- Rosie. Too much pr- pressure ya' know?"

The other boys 'ahhhd' and nodded along.

"That's _not_ it!", I growled. "So could you shut the hell up!"

"Prove it", Adrian smirked. "Go to her and kiss her in front all of our e- eyes."

"I don't need to prove anything to you", I scoffed.

"Dude, you have to kiss her!", Ivan said. "Like right now."

"Shut up, Ivan. I don't need to prove anything to Adrian or you. This is my apartment, you're under my roof with my rules!"

"Do it or we will destroy this apartment", Eddie replied nonchalant.

"You wouldn't dare", I scoffed.

They were too drunk to even move, so how could they do anything to this apartment?

"Oh?", Eddie asked and kicked a vase with flowers from the table, he could barely reach, but managed with a lot of effort.

It shattered on the floor and thousand pieces of glass lay on the ground. The girls rushed – tumbled - from the kitchen into the room and Mia actually fell flat on her face, which let Adrian laugh uncontrollably and fall of the couch.

"So Dimitri?", Christian asked grinning. "Can't keep it up?"

And then the boys fell into a fit of giggles.

"Screw this", I growled and went over to Rose.

This was our first kiss I realized – but only after my lips finally met hers – and God is was way better than in my imagination! Maybe I would have liked it to be under other circumstances, but I was so drunk my thoughts were all a blur. I was happy I could remember so much from this night to the kiss. After the kiss … was blackness.

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

_God, no_, I thought. Monday morning, which meant I had to get up to go to school. My head hurt like hell and I felt a throbbing at the back of my head that told me I drank way too much last night. I tried to open my eyes, but there was blinding light that stopped me from doing that. When I tried to roll over I noticed a weight on top of me. I honestly didn't care who lay on top of me, as long as it wasn't Ivan or of the guys. All I cared about in that moment was how I could get some aspirin for my head!

The weight on top of me stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. My hands were on whoever's back. My hands began a search of their own. I felt along the body on top of me - definitely female, Thank God – and noticed the long silky locks. And then I remembered bricks and pieces from my life. And the most important and best part of it: Roza, my wife! And then I remembered last night, well the first part at least. What the hell had happened after the broken vase?

And then Rose suddenly woke up. For a moment her arms tightened around my neck and then she sighed in contentment. Rose – like me – groaned because of her hangover and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stop it, your making my headache worse",Rose mumbled.

"Sorry", I whispered, not wanting to be too loud.

"S' okay", she mumbled and nuzzled more into my chest.

After a few seconds she realized the position we were in and let's call him my 'morning friend' and rose bolted upright.

"Oh my gosh!", she screeched upright.

I closed my eyes because of her loud screeching.

"Damn Rose, not so loud", I mumbled.

And when I opened my eyes again to see her straddling me, I noticed a very important thing I couldn't keep my eyes off and stared openly at: Rose's very naked breasts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Rose**

When I noticed my naked breasts I covered myself up and Dimitri's eyes flashed from my chest to my eyes. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this where I couldn't remember a damn thing, so I ran away. But Dimitri wouldn't have that. He had me before I couldn't really escape and threw me back on the bed. This time Dimitri hovered over me, keeping my arms over my head so he could stare at my body.

I blushed, yes as stupid as it is, I blushed and tried to wriggle out of his hold, but he was too strong for me, so I couldn't do anything.

"Stop it" I pressed.

"No", he replied huskily.

And then suddenly my eyes widened and I looked behind Dimitri.

"Oh my gosh! Adrian!", I shrieked.

Dimitri immediately jumped and tried to cover my body with his. It took him too long to realize that nobody was there and I tricked him, but it was long enough to let me escape to the bathroom.

For a while I just stood there with my back to the door and tried to even out my breathing. What the hell?, I thought. I had the worst headache ever and I couldn't remember a damn thing from yesterday! What the hell had happened. Okay, one step at a time. I was training with Dimitri, yeah, that's right, we were training! Then the guys came over and a few girls. Lissa, Jill, Mia and … Sabrina? No, that wasn't her name, something with S … Samantha? Sarah? Argh, I couldn't remember!

I went to take a shower, maybe that would clear my mind somehow or at least make me feel a little better. When the warm water cascaded down my body I felt a burning sensation. I was sore, everywhere and I mean everywhere. What had happened yesterday, please don't let it be what I thought it was! I had the sudden urge to cry or scream, I didn't know which would have been better and in the end I did neither. I just got out of the shower and put a towel around me. When I exited the bathroom, Dimitri was sitting on the bed, reading a book. He heard my arrival and glanced up at me. He smiled bemused and I felt my cheeks burning.

Dimitri put his book aside and stood up from the bed. He walked into the bathroom, but the moment he stood right next to me, he stopped. He grabbed my chin and gave me a small peck on the lips, then winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

I hated to admit it, but I stood there dumbfounded for at least two or three minutes. After realizing how dumb I stood there with only a towel and my wet hair ruining the floor, I moved around the room and got dressed as quickly as possible. I just threw on some underwear and a light sundress. My hair was still wet, but it looked like a warm sunny day, so I let it open and hoped it would dry before I got to school. The moment I wanted to get to the kitchen, Dimitri came out of the bathroom and called me back.

"Wait a second", he said and got dressed himself.

So I waited – my eyes of course not on Dimitri – until he was dressed and together we made our way down to the kitchen. But before could go there we noticed a few other things.

"What the hell?", I asked no one particular.

On the floor to the stairs and on the staircase were shattered glass, feathers, some leaves, pieces of paper and clothes. There were things written on the floor or on the walls with lipstick and marker in all colors. A cat was laying on top of a stuffed teddy bear and was sleeping peacefully, even with a red ribbon around her tail.

"What did we do last night?", Dimitri asked.

"I have no idea", I said shaking my head.

Without another word Dimitri and I made our way downstairs and it all got worse. Downstairs was pure chaos, the furniture was all over the place, sometimes upside down or on the side or just in the wrong place. A few were burnt. The walls were smeared with a lot of things, every plant we had was thrown somewhere, drinks were all over floor and ceiling, lamps were broken, feathers from pillows lay all around the room.

"Oh my gosh!", I shrieked, when I saw the worst thing.

Lissa and Christian were laying on our coffee table _on top of each other _and _butt naked_! Both with pale white skin laying there, a side I never wanted to see.

"My eyes!", I cried.

I threw myself in Dimitri's arms and nuzzled my face into his chest so I didn't have to see Christian's pale ass with the words 'Lick me' on it. But I knew that this picture was going to be branded into my mind for life.

"Oh my God, Rose!", Lissa shrieked. "Dimitri!"

I heard Christian mumble something, before he cursed and I heard shuffling. I hoped that meant they both were getting dressed.

"I am so sorry Rose!", Lissa apologized. "So, so sorry."

"Just shut up and get dressed", I said.

"You okay, there?", Dimitri chuckled and looked down.

"You want to tell me you like looking at Christian's pale ass?"

"Shut up, Rose!", Christian snapped.

"Careful Chris!", Dimitri warned. "I told you to keep it in your pants and you didn't, you're not exactly on my good side."

"Come on, bro", Christian whined. "Like you didn't get laid last night."

"Why are you all so damn loud?", a new voice groaned.

I turned around in Dimitri's arms and saw Ivan tumbling into the room, a hand on his head only in his boxers with a shirt drawn on his body with Cyrillic writing on his naked chest. He plopped down on a near by couch and glared at all of us.

"It's too early", he groaned.

"Yeah well there is this thing called school that awaits all of us", Mia said chirping and danced into the room.

When I saw I burst out laughing.

"M- M- Mi- ia", I laughed. "What the h- hell are you w- wearing?"

"I think I look pretty", Mia grinned and did a pirouette.

"I think you look sexy as hell", Ivan grinned, his headache suddenly forgotten.

Mia smirked, she clearly loved the attention she was getting. Mia wore a tight fitting latex dress and neon pink. It showed a lot of her cleavage and barely covered her ass.

"Where did you even get that?", Lissa asked.

"Better in latex than in nothing", I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"No idea", Mia said at the same time. "But it's better to wake up in this than in nothing, huh?"

Mia winked at Lissa, and Lissa blushed furiously. Christian just rolled his eyes, draped an arm around her waist and whispered something only for her ears to hear. Her blush became even darker, but a small smile graced her lips.

A while later Rachel had made breakfast for all of us and after Ivan went around shouting for everyone to wake the hell up, we were all set in the living room with breakfast and a cup of coffee to wake us all up before school, at least a little bit.

Dimitri and I … We kept a certain distance between us, I think it was because of the encounter this morning. It was only embarrassing for me, but he seemed to respect my wish for a little distance.

"What's up with you guys?", Ivan asked, when he noticed our distance.

"Nothing", I said. "Why are you asking?"

Everybody except Dimitri and me began giggling or chuckling behind hands. Frowning I looked at Dimitri, but he looked as clueless as me.

"What?", Dimitri snapped.

"Last night you couldn't keep your hands _off _of each other", Ivan explained. "You had to touch somehow all the time and we couldn't separate you for the life of God. And now this big gap between you? What happened?"

"Didn't satisfy your wife last night, Belikov?", Adrian teased chuckling.

"Adrian!", Sydney shrieked and hit Adrian's shoulder.

"What? You got a better explanation for their odd behavior?"

Sydney mumbled something nobody could understand and avoided everybody's eyes. While most eyes were on Sydney, my eyes were on Dimitri. He rolled his eyes, stood up and walked over to me. He then picked me up, plopped down in my place with me in his lap.

"Everybody happy now?", Dimitri asked.

"No", Adrian said. "I didn't get an answer."

Adrian wiggled his eyebrows and made kissing noises. Really annoying! I wanted to do us all a favor, so I threw a pillow at him, so I didn't have to see his face anymore.

"That's your answer", I snapped. "Stay out of our business!"

"Snappy, yeah, I got my answer", Adrian said smirking evilly.

God, this guy really was something! But at least he was smart enough to back off now. Or well, _for_ now.

"Mr. Belikov?", Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel?", Dimitri asked, looking around me and holding me a little tighter against him to do so.

"I found these pictures in the sink and the fridge". Rachel said and hold a few Polaroids up.

Dimitri frowned and reached a hand out for the photos. Rachel stepped forward and gave Dimitri the pictures, he thanked her and Rachel left again. And because I was sitting on Dimitri's lap I could look at the pictures, too. I leaned back into Dimitri's chest and he repositioned me so we could look through them together.

"Damn", Dimitri chuckled, looking at the first photo.

"Oh my gosh!", I screeched.

I wanted to bolt upright but Dimitri's arms kept me in place and locked on the spot and in his arms.

"Look at my wife", he chuckled in my ear.

On the Polaroid was our coffee table, with me on top of it. I was wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, short jean shorts than ended right after my ass and an open checkered blouse, so you could see my black lacy bra. My hair was down and I hold a bottle of Jack Daniel's in my right hand. It looked I was dancing for my husband, who sat right in front of the table and looked with an awed expression up at me.

"This is so embarrassing", I said and hid my face behind my hands.

"Let me see!", Adrian demanded and went to grab the picture, but Dimitri was quick to put the photo into his pocket.

"My wife, for my eyes only", Dimitri grinned.

"You're no fun, Belikov", Adrian grumbled.

"Oh, Adrian, but you are", I laughed, seeing the next photo.

It was Adrian laying on the bathroom floor, Mia was shaving his legs and Adrian made a kissing face towards a hand mirror in his hand. He had make up all over his face, he probably did it himself it looked that bad, and wore a pink fedora, as well as a neon green shirt with big holes in it. All in all he looked … I don't even have a word for it!

Dimitri looked over my shoulder and burst out laughing seeing Adrian on the picture. While Dimitri and I laughed, Adrian snatched the photo out of Dimitri's hand and looked at it himself.

"I don't know what's wrong with you", Adrian said. "I'm pretty."

The photo made its way around so we all had something to laugh. We went through the rest of the photos and looked like there were a lot of things we did last night. We all got costumes to the apartment, more alcohol, some other people I've never seen in my life and whatnot.

And the guys were right, Dimitri and I were always together, somehow touching in some way. Holding hands, arms around each other, kissing in a corner, making out on a couch or the floor, piggyback riding or dancing. We looked … happy, young and carefree.

I actually_ liked _the way we looked in those pictures and how we looked _at each other_ in those pictures. I wanted it to be like that without alcohol involved. I wanted it to be _normal_. And I had this nagging voice in the back of my mind that said things like '_someday_' in a hopeful … maybe even wishful sigh. And another said _'You can have that, just go get it!'_.

I heard the voices around me, talking, mumbling and whispering, but my thoughts kept me too occupied, so I didn't hear anything. I just stared a picture of Dimitri and me in each others arms, we didn't look drunk or anything, we looked normal – still dressed – and happy. We looked like the perfect couple, like the couple I wanted us to be, or try to be. But somehow I knew that something like that would always be a dream.

And then somehow I was being kissed. At first I didn't even realized Dimitri kissed me, and before my head could wrap itself around the thought alone, my body already reacted to his touch. And we kissed, a kiss filled with passion and a bitter sweetness that would have brought me to my knees, weren't it for Dimitri's arms around my waist keeping me upright.

And as fast as it came it ended and Dimitri's warm lips left mine.

"Is that the only way to get your attention?", Dimitri asked smirking and laughed lightly.

"Huh?", I asked dumbly.

People around me laughed – and I think at me, not with me – and shook their heads at me.

"What?", I asked. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing", Christian said and shook his head. "We just called your name for the past five minutes, that's all."

They did? I blushed and looked down. Had I really spaced out? Was I really that far out of it?

"Don't we have school or something?", I grumbled.

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

We sat around our usual table during lunch. There was so much food on the table that no one wanted and at least twenty cups of coffee for all of us to drink. We actually inhaled it, we needed it to survive this day in school.

"I swear my head is going to blow off every second", Adrian groaned.

"Shut up", Christian grumbled and massaged his temples.

It was hard to keep my eyes open and to actually listen, all I wanted to do was sleep and try to sleep the headache off. Sadly I couldn't do that and I _had_ to stay awake, but it was so damn hard. My head fell onto Dimitri's shoulder and my eyes dropped closed.

"You have to stay awake, Rose", Dimitri mumbled and shrugged a little, but didn't shrugged me off.

"I know", I groaned.

I could hear a light chuckle from Dimitri and felt his lips kiss my head. And then suddenly it was like I was thrown back in time and had some sort of flashback.

_I giggled like crazy, I had no idea why, but something was really funny, I just couldn't remember what. The living room was still full and loud music was blasting, Chris and Liss were dancing, Ivan and Mia were making out and the others weren't in the room. I was sitting on Dimitri's lap and we were making out like crazy, at least until I ruined it with my giggling. _

_ "What?", Dimitri asked._

_ "Nothing", I giggled and shook my head, trying to kiss him again, but Dimitri pulled away and frowned._

_ "Tell me", he demanded._

_ "No", I pouted. "I don't wanna talk, I wanna kiss."_

_Dimitri laughed at me and used his fore finger to stop me from pouting, but I used the chance to bit his finger. His eyes went darker, but he still took his finger away from me._

_ "You're awfully naughty tonight", he said with a certain twinkle in his eyes._

_ "What are you going to do about it?", I asked smirking. _

_Dimitri shook his head smiling, grabbed my ass and held me on top of him while his lips found mine again. _

_And then somehow Dimitri was carrying me upstairs. I knew I was drunk, and I knew that something was wrong about this situation, but my drunk mind didn't care. _

_ "You smell good", I blurted out._

_Dimitri's chest rumbled from his laughter. _

_ "Thank you", he said._

_ "Hmm", I purred. "I love your voice." _

_My eyes dropped a little and I let my head fall on his shoulder._

_ "Your skin tastes nice and God your body", I moaned._

_And then I was dropped on a bed and I looked up into the black lust filled eyes from Dimitri, standing on the edge of the bed. _

_He jumped on me and began kissing me hungrily, his hands roaming my body all over again and I moaned into his open mouth. He seemed even more aroused and pushed his hips firmer into me. And then he bit my lower lip and I moaned louder. Dimitri was encouraged and did it again, but this time he bit too hard and my lip began bleeding. I made a hissing noise and pulled away. _

_ "What's wrong?", Dimitri asked breathing heavily. _

_ "You bit me too hard", I answered. "I'm bleeding."_

_ "Shit!", Dimitri cursed. "I'm sorry, you okay?"_

_ "It stings a little", I replied. "But I will live."_

_Dimitri looked unsure and worried. I didn't like that look on him so I tried to lighten the mood. _

_ "Wanna suck it better?", I joked. _

_Dimitri frowned a little._

_ "You're into all this vampire crap?", he asked. "Really? That turns you on?"_

_ "Take it or leave it", I said rolling my eyes. _

_I really wasn't into the whole vampire thing, it was too much with all the fangs thing, the blood sucking and the 'sparkling in the sun'. Of course he took it and began sucking on my lip. God, that felt amazing! _

"Rose?", Lissa asked. "What is it with you today and the whole spacing out?"

"Hmm?", I asked and pulled my head away from Dimitri.

"What's wrong with you?", Dimitri asked and took my hand, but I pulled my hand away and avoided his piercing gaze.

"I'm fine", I said in a hurry. "See you later, guys."

I picked up my cup of coffee and fled from the table. Oh my gosh did that really happen? Had I really said that to Dimitri? Did he remember like I did? This was so embarrassing! I hoped Dimitri was going to keep his blank mind and won't remember anything!

While I was walking around the school my mind was everywhere but I with me, so I – of course – walked into somebody and fell flat on my ass.

"Great", I muttered. "Just great."

"You really have to stop walking into me like that", the other one on the ground said.

I looked up and saw the boy sitting on the floor like me, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry", I said a stunned.

He talked to me! _He really had talked to me,_ I thought. Last time he ran away and now he talked to me, maybe he would tell me now what was wrong.

"Forget about it", Mason said. "Don't make a habit out of it, okay? It starts to annoy me."

Mason stood up and again went to walk away. I scrambled of the floor and caught up to him.

"Wait!", I called. "Why are you being like this?"

"Let go of my arm, Rose", Mason growled.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with you!", I snapped. "I thought we were friends and you're treating me like the plaque! What did I do?"

"You really have to ask?", he growled.

"YES!", I screeched.

"You cheated on me!", Mason screamed.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know I'm too late, blame school :'(**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is an XXL-Chapter, because you had to wait so long for the last chapter :)  
And so many reviews :o  
Gosh, you guys are awesome :D!**

**See you next Sunday :p**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Dimitri**

"So when is the next fight?", I asked Ivan.

Ivan and I were walking together to our next class, we were way too early and the hallway was pretty much empty, but it was smarter to go now than with all the other – very loud! - students. We both had a cup of coffee in our hands and tried to wake ourselves up and get rid of the hangover. It wasn't really working, but I hoped it would in a while.  
"Tomorrow morning."

"Morning?"

"Yeah, 3.30am", Ivan replied shrugging.

"Why so early?"

"No idea", Ivan mumbled. "I just have the info, I don't ask questions anymore, you know that."

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, both lost in our own memories and thoughts. Even if we were best friends, Ivan never really opened up about this one part in his life and I didn't push him.

"So", Ivan broke the silence. "You still want to fight?"

"Yes", I answered immediately.

I didn't know why my answer came so quick, but there was this nagging thought in the back of head that I had to go to the next fight. I wasn't present at the last one, so I needed to be there this time. It was somehow the only part in my life were Rose wasn't, it was the only part of my old life, Rose hadn't interfered. And this one thing, the fighting, the feeling of power and control, that's what I needed.

"You?", I asked Ivan.

"If you're going, I'll be there man."

"Thanks Ivan", I said and slapped his shoulder lightly.

Again a long silence followed, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Ivan and I reached our next class: Chemistry. The room was empty except for us both, we both walked to our seats and sat down. I bet Ivan's head hurt as much as mine did, so we both just sat there and tried to get rid of the headache, enjoying the silence.  
"You remember everything from last night?", Ivan asked cautiously.

"Not all, no", I answered. "Just some parts."  
"You know who I have to thank for this?", Ivan asked.

He stood up and lifted his shirt so I could see his stomach. There was a deep blue and purple bruise. Ouch, that must have hurt.

"No idea, you don't remember?", I asked shaking my head.

"Nope", Ivan sighed frustrated. "All I know is that -"

_ "Damn Rosie", Ivan chuckled. _

_I could barely hear his voice over the blasting music. But when my mind registered his words, I closed the fridge and took my beer with me to the living room again. Ivan was still sitting on the couch and was eye fucking my wife. Damn, I thought.  
Rose was wearing really short jeans shorts that didn't leave much for the imagination, a checkered blouse, the buttons undone so everybody could see her black lacy bra underneath. On top of her head was a cowboy hat and she was wearing cowboy boots. Her hair cascaded down her back and she took a swig from the bottle in her hand.  
"Do you like my outfit, cowboy?", she asked me when she laid eyes on me._

_She titled her head to the side and smirked when she saw the boner in my jeans._

_ "Very much so", I smirked right back._

_Rose giggled lightly. She swayed her hips in a very seductive way, her eyes boring into mine and made her way towards me, purring all the way._

_ "Damn this ass", I heard Ivan mumble from behind her._

_Growling I broke eye contact with Rose and went to Ivan. At first he didn't even saw me coming, but when he did he instantly paled and tried to crawl away, but he was too slow. I kicked him in his side and he fell of the couch, holding his middle and groaning in pain. _

_ "Keep your eyes closed", I snarled._

_Then I plopped down on the couch and watched my wife dance for me. God she was sexy! How the hell did she know that I loved the wild west?!_

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

**Rose**

"I ...? What?", I shrieked. "Mason, what the hell are you talking about?"

I was confused and looked at Mason like he was crazy. Cheated on him? You had to be in a relationship to cheat and Mason and I never were in a relationship as far as I remembered! What the hell was going on here?

"See", Mason scoffed. "I knew it!"

"Would you please just tell me what you are on about. We're friends, how can I cheat on you?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?!", I screamed exasperated.

"When I left our last school. Do you remember what you promised me?", Mason asked.

His voice had changed, he wasn't angry anymore, he was more calm and collected, but utterly sad. And when I looked into his bright blue eyes, I remembered the day he told me he would leave. Mason was smart, really smart. He was an only child, his father had left his mum when she told him she was pregnant with Mason. His mum was great, I met her a few times, but she got pregnant with 16, so she hadn't graduated and didn't have the time to do it now. She needed to support herself and Mason and the city was expensive. His mom worked 13 hours each day, so Mason saw her barely and he himself got a job so he could support his mom as well. He studied hard to get a good job and help his mum. He got offered a scholarship for three months for the best private school in the city. Mason always had a crush on me and he tried to act on it, but I always rejected him. I didn't want to risk our friendship, because he was the only friend I got. But when the day came he left for the next three months, I kissed him and I felt … something. I don't know if it was a spark or my desperation to keep Mason close, but I did feel something for him. Mason made me promise to wait for him, to wait three months and give him an actual chance to be my boyfriend and I agreed. That was two months and three and a half weeks ago and I had totally forgotten all about it.

Oh my God, of course he was angry with me. We were best friends for years and I always told Mason I wasn't ready for a boyfriend and then three months later I was married.

"Mase", I gasped when I remembered. "Oh my gosh."

"I can't believe you have become this person", Mason said. "I never thought I would say this, but you've become a heartless bitch Rose."

I recoiled a step back. It felt like Mason just slapped me across the face. Mason, the sweetest guy I've ever known in my entire life, never cursed and never said one bad thing about me. Not once.

"You don't mean that", I whispered.

"I do", he said angrily. "Don't you see? Rose, after only one day away from you I missed you and called you. What did you do?"

I stayed silent, because when he called me I didn't pick up. It wasn't because I didn't want to speak to hi, it was because I was at a job interview. I wanted to get money to help my parents with my little brother or sister on the way.

"I didn't pick up", I said. "But Mase, that was -"

"I don't want to hear it", Mason interrupted me. "When you ignored my calls, I tried mailing you, but you didn't respond. I thought: 'Hey, maybe she changed her address'. So I wrote you a freaking letter! Did you ever respond? NO! You forgot about me and now I know why. Seriously Rose you could have just told me instead of keeping me in the dark. Do you know how I feel right now? Or when I heard and _saw_ you with Belikov? Belikov, Rose? Seriously? The Rose I knew would have never even talked to – hell _looked _at - a person like him, look at you, you're one of those snobby bitches you always complained about! And what is with all the crap excuses about 'I'm not ready for a boyfriend'? You're freaking married! So thank you for nothing and go screw yourself! I hate you!"

Masons last scream was thrown back from the walls and echoed throughout the school. I stared at him wide eyed, while he took a step forward.

"I utterly and truly hate you Rose and I thought that would never be possible, but it is. The saying is true, there really is a thin line between love and hate."

And with that Mason turned around and stormed away from me and out of sight. I felt the tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over and slid down the wall behind me. I felt the lockers on my back, the cold floor on my bare legs and then I just let the tears fall. Mason, my first and only friend I have ever had hates me, he really hates me. God, I was an awful person! And I did, I forgot about him. I helped mum and dad, I studied and just … forgot. And in this moment another thing entered my mind: I haven't talked to my parents in all this time. Oh my gosh, why haven't I called them? I was not only an awful friend, I was an awful daughter too!

My thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound and a slight vibration on my thigh. Frowning I got my phone out of my pocket.

_3 missed calls_

_1 voice mail_

I called my mailbox and listened to the voice mail, forgetting to look at the caller ID. And then I listened to the mechanic voice.

"You have one new voice mail. Received: Today, 4.18am."

_Who the hell would call me this early in the morning?,_ I asked myself. And then I got my answer when my fathers voice began talking.

"Rose? What is going on at your house? I just got a really weird call from Dimitri. Kiz, are you alright? Your mum and I are a little worried, you know your mother doesn't need this kind of stress right now. Please call me back as soon as possible. We love you, kiz."

And new tears formed in my eyes and spilled over. I couldn't believe this, Dimitri had called my parents last night while he was drunk? And to top it all of he said something that unnerved my pregnant mother.

Okay Rose, pull yourself together! This wasn't about me or my self pity, I needed to think about my mum! So I dialed my father's number and hoped he would pick up this time of day.

"Kiz?", my dad asked.

"Hey Baba", I sighed with a watery smile.

I only realized now how much I missed him and my mother. Their smiling faces or the home cooked meals. My father's sense of humor and the way my mum always forced herself to laugh at his lame jokes, the bickering or just watching a movie with them. I just missed their presence.

"Oh God, kiz are you alright? Yesterday when Dimitri cal -"

"Baba, Baba", I interrupted him. "I'm fine, really. I'm sorry Dimitri called you and worried you."

"What the hell happened Rose?", my father asked – now slightly angry.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's a long story, Dad. Just know that we are alright and that I'm sorry."

"Okay", my father replied.

Then his voice changed, it became more stern and serious.

"Rose? Were you drunk last night?"

_Oh God no_, I thought. My head slammed into the lockers behind me and I groaned.

"Dad."

"Rose, seriously", Dad growled. "Were you drunk or not?"

"Maybe", I mumbled. "But dad, nothing happened, we had it under control and -"

"Under control?", My dad asked laughing. "You call it under control that your husband called his parents in law drunk last night telling us God knows what?!"

"Well", I answered hesitantly. "What did he tell you?"

My dad barked a laugh.

"I bet you would like to know all the little secrets he confessed last night."

"Oh no", I groaned and my father laughed.

I think that was a sign that it hadn't been all to bad and that my father forgave me. At least I hope so. He seemed amused, not all that angry.

"So?", I asked. "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course, Kiz", Baba laughed. "I was just messing with you. Rose, you are my daughter and you are 18 years old, you've never drank alcohol before or partied or anything. You worked and studied hard and always helped your mother and me. I know you are a responsible young woman, I am not mad at you."

I sighed in relief and felt a smile creep up on my face.

"How are you and mom?"

He sighed, sounding awfully tired and exhausted all of a sudden. My father always put my mother's wishes first, pregnant or not.

"We're fine, just worried", he answered. "Your mother's mood swings are getting worse, but they are bearable. I just miss you around, Kiz. It was so much easier with you here."

"Baba", I said, sighing sadly.

"It's true", he said. "I love you for doing this for us, Rose. But I can't help but think that it isn't worth it."

He sighed again and I could just imagine him, playing with his beard and frowning, deep in thought.

"Is he treating you good? Is school okay or are the other snobs mean to you? You know you can always back out Rose."

I smiled. My dad was giving me a chance, it were only a few months I had to live like this but my dad was telling me that even if it was such a short amount of time, I still didn't need to do this. He would understand if I backed out of it all. But compared to all the years my parents had to sacrifice things for me, this was really nothing and Dimitri _was_ treating me good.

"I'm fine, dad, really", I assured him. "I miss you both, but Dimitri is treating me more than fine. I'll keep doing this for our family and my little brother or sister. You don't need to worry about me."

"I will always worry about my little girl", I heard the smiling voice of my father.

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

**Dimitri**

"Finally!", Rose groaned when the bell that signaled the end of the day rang.

"It wasn't that bad", Lissa said.

"It was!", Christian groaned.

I agreed with all my heart, it _was_ an awful day! It was long and loud and noisy and all the teachers seemed to enjoy making loud noises because they knew we had a major hangover. All in all? This day had sucked! And to top it all of my father was calling me right now. I hold a finger up to the gang and went a few steps ahead of them to talk to my dad in private. Well a little privacy, it were only a few meters separating us.

"Dad", I answered monotone.

"Dimitri, my son. How are you doing?", he asked.

I frowned at my phone. My father barely asked about my well-being.

"I'm fine", I answered slowly. "How are you?"

"Same old, same old", he said. "Listen, your mother is throwing a party tonight, some of my co-workers and business partners are going to be, so the press will probably be there too. You and your wife need to be there. Oh and bring Rose's parents, your mother wants to meet them. I will let you know when and where. See you tonight, son."

And he disconnected. Well of course dad, whatever you wish dad, everything to please you dad, it's not like I have a life dad! I glared at my now blank screen and shook my head. My father really was something!

Grumbling nonsense I went back to the gang. Without really thinking about it I instantly went to Rose and put my arm around her and she snuggled into my side. I don't know what happened during the lunch break, but after it Rose somehow always searched comfort in my embrace, not that I was complaining! I was just confused and a little worried, it was odd.

"Who was that on the phone?", Roza asked.

"My dad", I answered. "My mother is throwing a party tonight and he wants us and your parents to come."

"Oh, well … okay?"

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, not sure if her answer was right. She seemed to ask me for the right answer. Why was she so insecure all of a sudden?

"Oh yeah, my aunt sent me a text earlier, saying I had to go to some important event. Now I know I'm not going to be alone, that's a plus", Adrian said.

"If Adrian is going to be there, I guess I will be too", Lissa replied shrugging.

"I will tag along", Christian volunteered.

"As always", Rose mumbled.

"What was that?", Christian asked.

And where every other girl would have answered 'Nothing' or changed the subject, Rose just repeater herself more clearly and louder, so that everybody chuckled.

"Oh so funny", Christian mumbled.

"I know, thanks", Rose grinned.

"Okay guys", I interrupted their bickering. "Stop. Rose we need to pick up your parents and we need to get changed."

"You don't want your wife to go as a naughty school girl?", Ivan asked smirking, making everybody laugh.

"In front of my whole family, her family – including her dad and pregnant mother – and all these old business men? Yeah, no, not really."

I pushed Rose away from our group. We said our goodbyes and walked away from school to my car. The sun was still shining and it was nice out, not too warm but warm enough to walk around without a jacket on. I felt my phone vibrate, probably a text from my father, telling me place and time.

"So what do you want to do first?", I asked Rose. "Get changed or visit your parents?"

She seemed to think about for a minute or two, before she answered.

"I'm not sure", she said. "I mean we could visit them now and tell them: Hey, let's go party and then drag them with us to the apartment so they can wait for us getting changed. Or we could call them now, tell them we are coming and why, so we and they can get changed at the same time?"

"Second option it is?"

"Yeah", she nodded. "Please."

I laughed and told her to call them, while we walked to the car. She smiled and did just that. Honestly I didn't really listen to their conversation, not because I wanted to give her privacy or anything else, but because I was too focused on something else: Paparazzi in front of my car.

I stopped Rose, so she could end her call in peace and her parents wouldn't freak out hearing all these people shout at their daughter.

"Okay, I said we would be there in an hour, that alright with you?"

"Of course", I answered. "You've seen them?"

I nodded to the paparazzi and Rose followed my gestured and looked at my car.

"Great", Rose muttered. "Like my headache isn't bad enough now."

I chuckled lightly.

"Wanna rush through them or answer questions?"

Rose gave me one of her famous 'Really?'-looks and I rolled my eyes. Typical.

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

"What are we supposed to wear to this thing?", Rose asked. "I mean is it okay to wear jeans and a blouse or do I need to wear a dress?"

"Dress would be more appropriate", I answered.

"Dress it is", Rose nodded.

I was glad Rose was one of those girls who could choose a dress in under a minute and get dressed with hair and make up in under an hour. She actually took about ten minutes I think and I thought it would take way longer. I actually took a book with me, so I had something to do while Rose changed, but she came sooner than I expected her to.

"Wow, that was fast", I said.

"What?", Rose laughed. "You thought I would be back in an hour?"

"Honestly yes, I did", I replied, joining her laughter.

Rose looked better laughing, she looked like an angel, just fallen from the sky. She looked so carefree and young, but still like a young woman and not a girl. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue summer dress, that showed off her curves, but not too much. It looked really beautiful on her. She was wearing her hair down and little make up, no jewelry.

"Approved?", she asked.

She caught me checking her out and smirked knowingly. I just smirked back, I wasn't a schoolboy, I was her husband and a man, I wasn't embarrassed I checked her out.

"Turn around for me", I replied smirking.

She raised her eyebrows at me, hands on her hips. I hold my hands up in surrender and grinned wider.

"Just wanna check your ass looks good in that dress", I said raising my eyebrow.

"Sure", she laughed, but turned nonetheless. "Like it?"

"Yes, I do."

Rose laughed and turned back around, her hair swaying behind her. She smiled at me and mustered my outfit. I was wearing black jeans, a white T-Shirt and a black jacket over it. I looked professional, but not too professional, sport, professional and casual or whatever you call it these days.

"Well then let me check now", she replied still laughing.

I scrunched up my brows, which made her laugh harder. She made a gesture with her hand so I would turn around for her. I rolled my eyes, but did what she wanted and even lifted my jacket so she could check out my ass.

"Happy?", I asked.

"Soooo happy", Rose answered smug.

Frowning I turned around and saw her holding her phone.

"You filmed this?", I asked shocked.

"No", she answered laughing, still holding the phone up.

"Oh you will regret this", I laughed and ran to her.

She squealed, put her phone away and ran to the elevator. Why that was totally useless? 1) The elevator wasn't on our floor, so she needed to wait at least thirty seconds for it. 2) I was faster than her, especially when she was in heels. 3) Her legs were too short to outrun me.  
So I took maybe three long strides and I already was right behind her and scooped her up in my arms. I laughed and Rose joined in, not even trying to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Give me your phone", I whispered in her ear.

She let her head fall on my shoulder and looked up at me.

"No", she smiled cheekily.

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

"You know this is practically the first time I meet your parents", I said to Rose. "You know as your husband and all."

"So?", Rose asked.

"That means I have to behave!", I said outraged and rose full on laughed.

She laughed so hard she had to clutch her sides and a tear escaped her eye.

"It's not funny", I grumbled. "I'm being serious. I've never met parents before."

Rose's laughter died down to a fit of giggles and she looked at me with her deep brown eyes.

"You wanna tell me the big bad Russian is scared?", Rose teased

"Hell yes!", I answered. "Your dad wanted to chop my head off the last time I saw him and your mother is pregnant! I remember the time my sister was pregnant, so not fun! And your mum doesn't even like me, she will probably kick me in the balls several times and I can't even do anything because 1) she is a woman and 2) she is pregnant."

"Awww, just hide behind your wife", Rose said in a baby voice, pushed her door open and exited the car.

_Yeah Rose, for you this must be hilarious, _I thought rolling my eyes. Honestly I wasn't really scared of Abe or Janine. I was scared of what they thought about me and how that could change Rose's opinion of me. I knew she was close to her parents and I knew if they didn't approve of me, they would tell her to cancel the Deal. My dad would kill me of that ever happened!

"Come on", Rose called.

"Yeah, yeah", I mumbled and followed her.

The house wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, just a normal family house. It looked homey and cozy, and I could see Rose and her parents living here when all of this was over. It gave me a weird feeling, thinking about Rose living here and not with me. I couldn't really imagine what it would like after this experience, Rose already changed too much.

"Rose!", Janine squealed.

The front door was open and a very pregnant Janine was running towards her daughter. She was crying, but laughing at the same time and then she pulled Rose into a bone crushing hug. Rose groaned from the impact, but returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much", Janine cried on Rose's shoulder.

"I've missed you, too", Rose answered calmly.

While Rose and Janine celebrated their reunion, Abe exited the house and locked the front door behind him. He made his way over to us. When he looked at his daughter, his eyes began shining with love and pride, and with a bit of longing too. I guess they have been really close before Rose moved in with me.

"Dimitri", Abe greeted me.

"Mr. Mazur", I replied and shook his outreached hand.

"Oh now it's Mr. Mazur?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

Frowning I looked to Rose. Her mother had let go of her and was now standing beside her, Rose looked a little nervous at her father.

"Excuse me?", I asked.

"Well last night you seemed to be so much more open", Abe answered.

"Dad", Rose interfered. "Please don't."

Abe and Rose looked at each other, looking like they had a conversation, just without words.

"Kiz", Abe said suddenly smiling and opening his arms.

They hugged and Janine greeted me.

"Dimitri, it's nice to see you again", she said.

"Like a wise, Miss Hathaway", I replied smiling politely.

"Oh Dimitri", Abe laughed. "Why are you being so formal all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry?", I asked.

"Dad, seriously, let it go", Rose pressed.

"Just asking my son in law a few questions", Abe said. "Is that a crime now?"

"Yeah Rose. When your husband called us last night we had such a lovely chat."

What? I thought while my eyes bugged out of their sockets. I called them last night? LAST NIGHT?! The night I was drunk as hell and could barely remember anything, I called my wife's parents of all people?! What did I say?!

"I – I called you last night?", I asked bewildered.

"Well yes, honey", Janine answered. "I believe you called us Jay Jay and Abby."

"Dimitri", Rose groaned. "Really?"

"I don't remember!", I said to my defense. "Really, I am so sorry. I would have never done something like that in my right mind."

Janine and Abe didn't look amused and seemed unfazed by my apology. They both looked at me, like I was statue and they counted all the flaws in me. I felt like they had some kind heat-look that burned through my skin.

And then? They suddenly began laughing hysterically like teenagers. Tears streamed down Janine's cheeks and Abe clutched his sides so he wouldn't fall to the ground. Frowning I turned to Roza, but she looked as confused as I did.

"Oh Dimitri, don't worry", Abe laughed. "It was actually pretty funny. You're a god man for our daughter."

He patted my shoulder and we went to my car. And after these first … well let's call them 'starter' problems, it all went well. Janine, Abe and I were on a first name basis and they both actually seemed to _like _me. God knows why! I must have said something last night, but I had no idea what that could have been. Rose and I tried to get it out of one of them, but even Janine who got easily distracted with food was stubborn and wouldn't budge. Abe and I talked about cars and even a little about business, he was a really smart man and would easily fit in with all the business men my father worked with. Abe could have become one himself easily, I was sure of that, I guess he just hadn't luck on his side.

Janine was a nice woman, I was sure she would get along with my mother and sisters. All in all this went way better than I thought, it went smoothly and without that many awkward moments.

When we finally arrived at our destination I was nervous again. My father could easily destroy these last hour of bonding with only a few minutes. I just hoped he wouldn't.

" … and she said your little sister is going to pop out next month", Janine just said while wobbling out of the car.

"Sister?", Rose asked and her head snapped to her mother.

"Yes, sister", Abe confirmed nodding.

He stood behind his wife and put his arms around her, resting his hands on her big belly. He smiled proudly at his daughter, just like Janine. They both would burst with happiness every second.

"Let's go inside", Janine said. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are, honey", Abe chuckled.

He grabbed her hand and they both made their way around the big mansion to the garden, where the party took place. Rose still stood in her place, watching the retreating forms of her parents, looking a little lost.

"You okay?", I asked.

"Hmm?", she asked, shaking her head. "Y- Yeah, I'm fine."

"What is it?", I asked and wrapped her in my arms.

She sighed and let her head fall on my chest, taking a deep breath.

"I'm scared", she mumbled. "A little sister. A little girl that is going to look up to me, I've made so many wrong decisions, did so many wrong things. I mean as a big sister I have to be there for her, but when she is going to start school, I'm probably in college or already have a job, I won't have enough time for her. She will hate me!"

"What? No! She won't hate you!", I answered instantly. "How can you even think that? She will love you! She will adore you, Roza. You're smart, funny and beautiful and you will have time for her, you will manage."

"How do you know?", she asked.

And she suddenly sounded like a small kitten, afraid and in need of help, my help.

"Because I know you", I answered simply.

Rose looked up at me with her big innocent eyes. She just stared at me, her gaze intense, seeming to look right into my soul. She looked at me like I was some sort of puzzle she was trying to fix. And then she began to stand up on her tiptoes, looking from my eyes to my mouth and back, my eyes, my lips, ma eyes, my lips. And I titled my head so I could meet her halfway and kiss. Not while I was drunk or while other people wanted us to, but because she and I wanted to.  
"Children!", my mother shouted. "What is taking you so long?"

What the hell had fate against us?!, I asked frustrated when my mother interrupted us! I heard Rose sigh disappointed, which made me grin in return.

"On our way!", Rose shouted back.

"This family had great timing", I muttered, while I put my arm around Rose and walked towards the garden entrance.

Rose and I laughed lightly at my little joke. The party was great, as always. My mother threw parties like these all the time and every time they turned out amazing. A lot of business man and their wife's were present, as well as the richest families of the city and some friends.

"Wow", Rose breathed.

I chuckled. She was going to get used to parties like these eventually. I was glad that at her first party, she would at least have her parents with her and Lissa. Speaking of Lissa, she came towards us in an elegant green dress. Her brother Andre right beside her, smirking at me.

Andre Dragomir, heir of the Dragomir empire and a total ass! He looked like every other Dragomir: Blond hair, jade green eyes and pale skin color. He was almost as tall as me, but with less muscles, but still enough. Andre always competes with me in every way possible and he loves to get on my nerves. Our fathers only tolerated each other, they only invited one another to get together's like these, because protocol forced them to. Our families always hated each other, especially our fathers. Then our mothers followed and now it was between Andre and me. Lissa and I got along just find surprisingly and my sisters always told me what a charmer Andre was.

But whenever he and I met, we always tried to outrun the other and praise ourselves with nonsense. I was in the football team, Andre was too, I start underground fighting, he does too, I'm in the newspaper, he is the next day. It annoys me to no end!

"Rose, Dimitri", Lissa smiled.

She went to hug Rose first and then me. Andre growled, just seeing me near his sister, seeing me hugging her must have been awful for him. I smirked over Lissa's shoulder at her brother and winked at him. His face became a deep red and I could see the anger burning in his veins, the clenching of his fists.

"Hey Liss", Rose greeted.

"You look great", I complimented, just to annoy Andre.

"Thank you", she smiled. "Rose, this is my older brother Andre. Andre this is Rose, Dimitri's wife."

"Wife?", Andre asked Rose and took her hand, kissing her knuckles and holding her hand longer than necessary.

"Yes, wife", I answered for her.

"Ah Dimitri, my dear friend", Andre smirked at me. "How are you these days?"

"Find", I replied.

I wasn't polite enough to ask him the same and he glared at me. Rose and Lissa seemed to catch on pretty quickly and excused themselves. I kissed Rose's forehead, just for show and squeezed her waist to reassure her a little. Andre and I stayed put, glaring at each other.

"So your married, now?", Andre asked. "What happened? Is she some prostitute who needed money and was desperate enough?"

Andre chuckled and sipped on his whiskey. I growled and pulled him to me, grabbing his collar.

"Don't you dare say one word about my wife", I threatened. "You don't know her and I won't allow you to insult her."

"Soft spot there, Belikov?"

If we would have been alone and not surrounded by a lot of important people and our families and friends, I would have punched the living daylights out of him, but because we were surrounded by people, I could just give him a string push.

"Oh I need to get to know this wife of yours", Andre chuckled.

"Stay away from her!"

"Or what?", A new voice asked.

Both Andre and I turned to my right and saw Jesse Zeklos making his way towards us. He was a friend of Andres and went to school with him.

"Mind your own business, cousin", The voice of my best friend sounded suddenly beside me. "I really am ashamed we share the same blood."

"As am I", Jesse answered.

"Well at least my father still speak to me, huh?", Ivan laughed.

Jesse's face turned red from anger and his fist clenched, it was only due to Andre that Jesse turned away and left and didn't start a fight in the middle of this. Jesse was … There wasn't a word, he did everything wrong, he sucked in school, sports, couldn't get himself a girl for more than one night, drank, took drugs and disappointed his family every chance he got. He was a disgrace and the only reason he wasn't disowned from the family, was because of his mother and the picture, the family needed to show the press. The picture of an intact family.

The party turned out to be good. My father – to my luck – was pretty busy with all his business partners, so Rose's parents mostly talked with my mother and some of the other guests, and they seemed to get along just fine. Rose was mostly at my side or off with the other girls. We had to talk to some of my dad's partners, but these conversations mostly lasted one or two minutes. Most of the night we just talked and laughed with our friends who were all there. Right now Rose was with off with my sisters and mother somewhere, because they wanted to introduce her to some high society ladies. The guys and I just sat near a bonfire and drank something, talking about this and that, mostly about last night, hoping we could fill all our gaps.

I saw Rose standing a few feet away, laughing, showing her pearly white teeth. I could hear her laugh, even when she was so far away. I know how it sounded and I loved to hear it. But the scene changed when Andre came and separated Lissa and Rose from the other women. He slung an arm around Rose's shoulder and Rose leaned a little into him, laughing at something he had said to her.

I saw red. Who did this clown think he is? Touching _my_ wife in front of _my_ eyes? Oh no buddy! An actual growl formed in my throat and escaped, making the people around me flinch and look at me with scared eyes. I didn't care. There was no excuse for what I was going to do next. I sometimes acted without thinking and when it came to Rose, I did just that, _all the time_! I did what came first to my mind. So not caring what everyone else at the party was going to think, I stalked across the back lawn towards my wife.

"Roza!", I called.

She turned around, a smile still prominent on her face. Lissa and Andre looked at me too, Lissa with a smile, Andre at first confused and then angry to be interrupted. I didn't care, faster than Rose could have seen it coming I grabbed her face, pulled her away from Andre to me and kissed her without warning.

Rose immediately kissed me back, no frozen shock or surprise, she just kissed me back and I enjoyed myself for a moment longer, before I pulled away.

"Don't touch my wife again or you will regret it", I growled at Andre.

Then I swept Rose off her feet and slung her over my shoulder.

"See you, Lissa", I nodded.

"Yeah", Lissa answered a little dazed with an open mouth.

"Dimitri!", Rose shrieked, while I said my goodbyes. "What the hell?"

I didn't bother responding and just made my way through the crowd, away from the party. When I out enough distance between Rose and me and the other party guests, I sat Rose back down on her feet before me, but kept my arms around her waist. She just gaped at me like fish.

"Did my kiss actually leave you speechless?", I asked smug and smirked at her.

Before she had a chance to actually respond I kissed her again. Rose's anger seemed to encourage her and she kissed me harder than ever and I absolutely _loved_ it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Rose**

"Please, I can't", I whined in Lissa's ear.

She giggled at my childish behavior.

"Just one more Rose, you will manage."

"Lissa, these Ladies are -"

"Rose", Olena interrupted me smiling.

She and her daughters grinned at me, obviously amused with my misery. These old hags were just awful, boring and bitchy towards me! Their cold eyes regarded me and then they made disgusted faces. The only pretended to be nice because of Olena right beside me, otherwise they would have skinned me alive.

"This is Katherine DeLaurentis, she is the owner of 107 hotels in the USA and Canada."

"109", Katherine DeLaurentis corrected and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Miss."

"Oh no, it's also Mrs Belikov", Olena smiled.

"Oh?", Mrs DeLaurentis asked for an explanation.

"She is the wife of my son Dimitri", Olena said, smiling proudly by the mention of her son.

"Ah, well, it is nice to meet you Mrs Belikov."

"Like a wise Mrs DeLaurentis."

To my luck, Andre came and saved Liss and me from the uncomfortable silence. He, Lissa and I went away from all the adults and stood a little on the outside.

"I'm thirsty", Lissa said suddenly.

"Get something to drink", I laughed.

"No", Liss whined. "My feet are killing me, I can't move."

"Awww, poor sister", Andre said. "I will go get you something."

"Thank you so much!", Lissa said relieved and looked at her brother like he was her hero.

When he was out of hearing range I laughed.

"It's just a drink, Liss", I giggled.

"Maybe, but the last time I drank something was five hours ago!"

"Why?"

"Guess I just forgot", she shrugged.

I only laughed at that. And really, what could I have said? Lissa and I talked and talked, made fun of some of the other guests and talked about Christian and Dimitri. It was weird in a way for me, but I liked it. I still felt a little nervous and scared. Had I slept with Dimitri or not?

I mean yes, Dimitri's and I's relationship was getting better, we liked each other, that much was clear, we were somewhat friends, but if we really slept together I was sure Dimitri would want to do it again and I knew I wasn't ready to have sex. And I hoped I hadn't slept with Dimitri after such a short time of knowing him _and_ knowing his reputation with girls! I didn't want to be one of the 'girls he had sex with'.

And then Andre came back and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh Rose, my life, my love", he said dramatically. "This is going to be an oath. I have a drink for my sister dearest, but not for you I fear – est? Okay, that sucked."

Lissa and I laughed out loud and I leaned into Andre for support. I was afraid my knees would give out under me, but Andre held me upright.

"That brother", Lissa laughed after taking a gulp of water. "really sucked."

"Yeah", I agreed.

"Your words hurt", Andre mocked. "They hurt here and they hurt deeply."

He put a hand over his heart and looked at us with big eyes.

"Awww", Lissa and I made simultaneously and giggled.

I looked up at Andre, who couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"Roza!", I heard Dimitri shout.

Confused I turned around, still giggling and saw Dimitri storming towards me. He looked pissed, but not at me, at Andre and then when he stopped in front of us he grabbed my face, making me stumble away from Andre and into Dimitri's arms and kissed me roughly. My body reacted out of instinct and I kissed him back. I had long admitted that I liked kissing Dimitri, he was one hell of a kisser and the way he made me feel was spectacular!

When he pulled away I was left breathless and slightly dazed, but Dimitri wasn't.

"Don't touch my wife again or you will regret it", he growled at Andre.

Then he swept me off my feet and slung my over his shoulder like I weight nothing.

"Dimitri!", I shrieked. "What the hell?!"

"See you Lissa", Dimitri said and then turned around walking away from Liss.

When I looked behind me I saw Liss standing there looking a little confused, but smiling and Andre, looking murderously pissed.

In silence Dimitri and I walked away from the party and to some secluded area. I kept hitting Dimitri's back, but it didn't affect him at all. Then suddenly Dimitri sat me back down on my feet, but kept his arms around my waist. When he let me down he kept me so close that my whole body rubbed against his, I could feel every muscle of his body and I was instantly met with some sort of flashback. There were only fragments. Dimitri and I kissing, me up against a wall and my legs around Dimitri's waist. Me on top of Dimitri on the floor. Dimitri and I in the changing rooms, Dimitri marking my neck on the field at school.

My mouth opened remembering all this times kissing him or feeling his hands on me.

"Did my kiss actually leave you speechless?", Dimitri asked smug and smirked at me.

A little embarrassed I felt the blood run to my cheeks, but I tried to play it cool and let the anger consume me. How dare he say something like this. I wasn't left speechless because of kisses!

Well … I was, but he didn't need to know that nor rub it in my face, but before I could answer Dimitri kissed me again. My anger turned the sweet kiss into an anger filled, passionate, rough kiss. My hands went into his hair and I kissed him harder, sometimes even pulling on his hair. Dimitri seemed to like it even more, because he groaned every time I pulled on his hair or scratched along his back.

But then something hit me like a bucket of ice cold water. He kissed me! He kissed me while we were alone! He kissed me not because of paparazzi or his parents or our friends or any other people who needed to believe we were a couple. Nobody was around and he kissed me!

I pushed Dimitri back a little, but only centimeters. His breath mingled with mine and we stared into each others eyes.

"You kissed me", I gasped, when I caught my breath.

"Yeah", he chuckled. "And you kissed me."

"No", I said shaking my head.

He didn't get it, he didn't understand what I meant.

"You kissed me, not for the press or for people who are looking, we're alone. You just kissed me, because …?", I explained.

Realization dawned on Dimitri and in his eyes flickered something I couldn't point out.

"Roza", Dimitri started. "You -"

"Hi Aunty Roza!", the high pitched voice of Paul startled me.

I looked to my right and saw little Paul standing there in his own little suite, grinning like a fool. I cleared my throat and tried to back away from Dimitri, but he didn't let me, he just hold me tighter when I tried to get away.

"Ehm, h- hi Paul", I smiled down.

"Do you want to play with me?", Paul asked excitedly.

"No", Dimitri answered. "She can't right now."

"Uncle Dimka, I asked Aunt Roza", Paul said pouting. "Please, Roza."

A little unsure I looked at Dimitri and for a while we just stared into each others eyes, nothing else, we just … looked into each others eyes. I had a feeling he saw so much more than I did. I only saw this beautiful brown eyes, framed by dark long eyelashes. He, I felt like he was looking straight into my soul, not only ma eyes.

And then his hands fell from around me, his arms loosened their tight hold and he took a step back. I looked at him a little unsure, what was he doing?

"Come on Aunty", Paul squealed and took my hand in his.

I was to dazed to registered that he pulled on my arm and we went back towards the party people.

"Rose!", Dimitri called and I turned around to see him looking at the ground.

He heaved a sigh and then lifted his head and looked at me.

"I did it because I wanted to", he said. "And I know you did it because of the exact same reason."

And without another word he turned around and went to the front of the house. I wasn't able to shout his name to come back, because Paul pulled me along and away from Dimitri.

Paul and I played for at least an hour, talked, played tag and ate some cake, really delicious cake! Paul took me back to his family and I talked a lot with his mother and Dimitri's family in general. I liked all of them, but especially Viktoria, maybe because we were closer in age.

After another hour a throat cleared behind me.

"Sorry, but can I borrow Rose for a minute?", Ivan asked.

"Of course, dear", Olena smiled. "But bring her back, we were having so much fun."

"I promise", Ivan laughed and took my hand.

He pulled me away from the tables and all the other guests and guided me to the back entrance of the house.

"Ivan, where are we going?", I asked.

"You're meeting Dimitri's grandmother Yeva."

"What?!", I screeched and stopped immediately.

Ivan chuckled lightly and looked amused.

"Come on, she isn't that bad."

"That's not what you said last time. I thought she broke your arm the first time you met her."

"_She_ didn't, but it was her fault, yeah", Ivan admitted.

"No", I said, shaking my head. "No, no, no, I won't go in there unprepared and alone. You can't do this to me Ivan, please!"

"Don't be such a baby."

_I_ was being a baby after all the creepy stories _he_ had told me about Dimitri's grandmother? Hell Ivan said he was still afraid of her after knowing her for _years_! I wasn't going in there, not alone, never! Even Dimitri said she was somewhat scary and Viktoria had told me she was a witch, not that I believed in these things but hell, that didn't mean I wasn't scared of people who thought they were freaking witches!

"You're one to talk", Dimitri chuckled, who was suddenly behind me.

"Dimitri", I sighed in relief and went to hug him.

He returned the hug, but not like he usually did. Normally he would press me tight against him, but this time his arms were loose and I didn't feel safe like all the other times.

Dimitri forced a chuckle.

"Calm down, Roza", he laughed. "She isn't _that_ bad."

And then he thanked Ivan for bringing me in here and pushed me with him through a long floor and then into a grand room. A room full of books, a fireplace with a couch and two armchairs in front of. A woman – probably Yeva – stood in front of the fireplace.

"You're late", she said.

Dimitri sighed.

"I know Babushka, and we're sorry", he said.

Dimitri pushed me forward, I tried to stand in my spot, but Dimitri was way stronger than me so it was a futile attempt.

"Babushka, this is Roza, my wife", Dimitri introduced. "Roza, this is my grandmother Yeva."

Yeva turned around and looked into my eyes. She didn't look that scary, she looked like a nice woman, only her eyes crept me out. She was a small woman but had an aura of confidence and power around her. I don't why but a sense of respect for this woman grew in me without really knowing her. And then she crushed it.

"You are not suitable for my grandson", she said.

My eyes went wide. What? What did she just say?

"Babushka!", Dimitri hissed.

How dare she said that?, I thought. She didn't even knew me, saw into my eyes for what? Tenn seconds? And told me I wasn't suitable for her grandson? Hell I probably cared more for Dimitri than he cared for me, he was the man whore and he was the one always pushing me away! I was a goody two shoes, I was nice to everyone, I met her for Dimitri, even when I didn't want to! I was a freaking jackpot for Dimitri!

"What?", Yeva asked calmly. "She isn't."

"Oh I am", I replied my voice full of anger.

Yeva raised an eyebrow and Dimitri looked at me with shocked eyes.

"I know who I am and I know I am worth of Dimitri. I am sorry you can't see that, but your grandson and me are worth of each other. I hoped Dimitri's family would approve of me and I want your approval, but even without it, I know Dimitri and I will stay together."

"You think he loves you enough to stay with you even if I tell him to leave you?", Yeva asked bemused.

"Yes", I answered without hesitation.

Honestly I didn't think so. I wasn't his real wife, I wasn't even his girlfriend, if it came down to it I was probably an acquaintance, maybe even a friend, but that was it. Dimitri loved his family and their opinions meant a lot to him, so I just hoped she wouldn't ask him to leave me right here, right now, because I sure as hell knew he would. Talk about embarrassing yourself ...

And then a cheeky smile formed on Yeva's face and she laughed lightly.

"Dimka", she said.

"Yes?", he asked a little unsure, probably knowing what she would ask him now.

Oh God, this would be so embarrassing. In this moment I squeezed Dimitri's hand, for the last time, feeling his bigger rough hand surround my smaller fragile one.

"I approve of her", Yeva said.

Wait, what? With shocked, wide open eyes I looked at Dimitri's grandmother, but she was looking at Dimitri, who looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"She is full of passion, fiery and protective of the ones she loves. You two are good for each other."

And then Dimitri's shoulder slacked with relief and he let his breath leave his lungs all at once.

"Babushka", Dimitri sighed. "That wasn't nice."

"I know", she laughed. "But I needed to test her."

"Test me?", I asked.

"Yes", she said. "Congratulations."

Yeva turned her back and went back over to the fire.

"Now leave me alone", she dismissed us.

Dimitri squeezed my hand and we left her standing there alone in this dark room. But the moment we stepped out of the room she said one last thing to us.

"Leave your stubbornness behind you", she said. "Both of you, otherwise you will never make it."

And the door closed behind us. _What the hell just happened?_ I asked myself. Dimitri frowned and then turned to me, looking as lost as I felt. He looked at me, asking me if I had any idea what just happened, but hey, he was supposed to be used to his grandmother, I just met this crazy woman.

"Any idea what just happened?", he asked.

"I thought you could tell me", I answered.

"No idea", he said shaking his head.

I laughed lightly, shaking my head.

"Well, at least she approved of me, right?", I asked laughing.

"That she did", Dimitri smiled.

And then we both fell silent again, avoiding each others eyes, remembering our last encounter. Was I supposed to say something or was he? I had no idea, I've never been in a situation like this. And the only thing I wanted to do right was for him to kiss me, I would kiss him if I wasn't so damn short. Because if I tried to kiss him and he didn't want to kiss me back, I would just stand on my tiptoes, trying to reach his mouth with mine and he would laugh in my face. But after a whole minute of silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you just man up and kiss me already?", I asked annoyed, hand on my hips.

"Excuse me?", Dimitri asked slightly shocked, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled at his slightly flushed face and took a step closer, leaning upwards and throwing my arms around his neck. Dimitri looked a little suspicious.

"Kiss", I said. "Me."

And then he smirked and grabbed my ass.

"As you wish", he said right in front of my lips and then _finally_ kissed me!

God, every time his lips met mine I felt like it was heaven on earth, I felt sparks all over my body, a prickling from my toes to my head and butterflies erupting in my stomach. You know most girls hated it when boys were too forward, but I honestly have to say that when Dimitri's hands went over my body or grabbed my ass, I loved the feeling of it, it made me feel wanted and made me think that Dimitri wanted me and my body, that he thought I was sexy and I _loved_ this feeling.

"God, Roza", Dimitri moaned.

And suddenly I was lifted up in the air and pressed into the wall behind me. I moaned at the sensation and pulled on Dimitri's hair to pull me more upwards. He groaned and kissed me deeper. Gosh, this was great!

"Guys", Ivan chuckled.

I pulled away from Dimitri and took a much needed breath. But Dimitri didn't care that Ivan was standing right beside us.

"Leave Ivan", Dimitri murmured and trailed kisses along my neck.

I let my head fall back and my eyes instantly closed. Hmmm, goooooodddd.

"Your mother is going to come searching for you and I guess you don't want her to find you in this … eh, position."

Dimitri groaned on my neck and let his head rest there for a moment.

"Fine", he finally said and put me back down. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic", Ivan replied with a huge grin.

"Shut up", I said rolling my eyes.

"You two", Ivan said and pointed from me to Dimitri and back again, back and forth while he talked. "Are perfect for each other. Seriously. Match made in heaven."

"We know", We said at the same time.

"Unbelievable", Ivan muttered, when Dimitri and I laughed.

We made it back outside and for the rest of the night we stayed by each others side. And it felt right to me, I liked it and it didn't feel forced it felt … natural, it felt good! Until someone destroyed my heaven.

"Dimka!", she screeched as some sort of greeting.

With open arms she went over towards us and enveloped Dimitri in a hug, forcing him to let go of me.

"Tasha", he replied. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Me neither", she said. "But you know my mother, always short notice."

"Yes, I remember", he replied and put his arm back around me.

I snuggled back into him and enjoyed his close proximity. He kissed my head and I smiled to myself. His aftershave enveloped me and I closed my eyes, hoping Tasha would leave by some miracle. Of course, that didn't happen.

"So Dimitri", Tasha started.

And then she started to say something in Russian, smiling evilly at me. She knew that I didn't understand a word and Dimitri missed it to use his native tongue. I had to admit it was smart of her to use it against me.

"No thanks, Tasha", Dimitri answered.

Tasha looked at Dimitri with wide eyes. I don't think because of his answer, bu because he answered in English. For me, he did it for me. I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. I wanted to say something, but 'thank you' didn't seem like enough so I just reached up and kissed him. Dimitri returned the kiss and I felt him smile against my lips. Tasha of course cleared her throat, pissed that Dimitri's attention was elsewhere.

"Ugh", I groaned, "Did you need anything, Tasha?"

She looked at me with fake shock, like we were best friends and she couldn't understand why I was being so mean. As if!

"Rose", she gasped and looked at Dimitri for help.

"Well?", he asked.

And she seemed to turn red from anger.

"Fine", she snapped and stalked away from us to Lissa and Christian.

What she wanted from them? I had no idea, but right now I didn't care either.

"Where were we?", Dimitri asked smiling turning us so we faced each other.

"We wanted to search for a private place so all these people wouldn't stare at us", I giggled.

Frowning Dimitri looked around and saw that a lot of people were staring at us.

"Oh", he said. "Right."

"You really didn't notice?", I asked laughing, while we made our way back into the house.

"No, I was too occupied with something else"

"Something?", I asked.

"Your ass", Dimitri replied shrugging and winked at me and pushing me through the back door.

We were now in the kitchen of the house. It was dark and I could barely see, but I could make out Dimitri in front of me and that was enough for me.

"Oh right, you remember the video I have of your ass?", I asked.

Dimitri lifted me up and sat me down on the counter, stopping at my question.

"Yeah, why?", he asked now confused.

He was standing in between my legs, his hands left and right from my hips and my hands on his chest, feeling his muscles underneath the thin shirt.

"I may have – by accident! - send it to all my contacts", I admitted.

"You have WHAT?!", he roared.

And I grabbed his face and smashed my lips onto his.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Dimitri**

Rose tried to distract me by kissing me but that sure as hell didn't work! I pulled away and glared at her.

"Seriously?", I asked.

"I'm sorry, okay?", she replied frustrated and threw her hands up in the air. "It wasn't even really my fault. I showed it to Lissa and yes that was necessary, she is my friend and she kind of showed it to Christian and he sent it to all my contacts!"

"Chris", I growled.

"Hey", Rose soothed.

She put her hands on my cheeks and made me look at her again. She pouted slightly and looked like pure innocence itself.

"Are you angry with me?", she asked.

She pouted even more, she freaking pouted with her luscious pink plumb bottom lip and thought I could stay angry at her looking at me like this! Not being able to resist I rolled my eyes and kissed her.

"No", I sighed. "I'm not."

Rose sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank you. And anyway: It's not like I have that many contacts in my phone, it's new, remember?"

_Right_, I thought. She owned this phone for what? Barely two weeks? She couldn't have that many numbers in her phone, at least I hoped so. And right now, with Rose on the kitchen counter in front of me I didn't really care. So instead of answering, I kissed her again.

It was weird, only this morning we avoided every physical contact with each other and now it was like we kissed every chance we got, stayed close to each other, somehow always touching each other, searching the warmth of the other body, the closeness of the other person.

After … some time, I don't know how long, could have been seconds, or minutes, I have no idea, but we finally pulled apart breathing heavily. I didn't stop kissing Rose, I just stopped kissing her lips. But there were still her jawline, her neck, her collarbone and so on.

"Dimitri?", Rose asked a little breathless.

I only grunted in response, to occupied at the moment. I felt the rising of Rose's chest, hearing her taking a deep breath and then asking in a rush.

"Did we have sex last night?"

My lips stopped instantly and my whole body froze. Did she remember something from last night? Did she know and wanted to see if I did too? Did she wanted to test me or was she as clueless as I was? I pulled away and looked into Rose's eyes. She bit her bottom lip and looked nervous about my answer.

"I don't know, Roza", I answered truthfully.

Rose, she … I don't know how she looked in that moment. She didn't look relieved, nor angry, nor sad, nor emotionless or happy, she looked … like someone I didn't recognized.

"Rose?", I asked and cupped her cheek.

"Hmm?", she asked looking a little lost.

"What are you thinking?"

I tried to search for an answer in her eyes, but I couldn't find a real answer, I saw emotions flicker through her beautiful brown orbs, but they were so fast and so different, I couldn't even pin point _one_.

"Nothing", she said and shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "It's nothing."

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

"Dude", Ivan laughed. "You showed her your ass, like th- th- that?"

Ivan laughed uncontrollably and rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Yes, yes", I said, rolling my eyes. "Will you shut up now?"

"N- N- No", Ivan laughed. "Th- This is t- too awe- awesome!"

_Best friend my ass,_ I thought. I mean sure I would laugh my ass off if the rules were reversed, but being in my rule I was right now, I was just annoyed.

"Ivan seriously", I said and pinched the back of my nose. "Get up, we're going to be late."

"O- O- Okay", Ivan laughed. "J- just a a minute, p- p – please."

Chuckling Ivan started to get up, I didn't help him up, guess why?

When he was finally up and got control over his laughing he just smirked at me.

"You got it bad man", he said.

"Shut up!", I replied rolling my eyes.

"So whipped", Ivan mumbled and started walking towards my car.

I let out a frustrated breath and followed him. Why did it have to be Ivan who came with me to these fights? Well, for one, he was the only one who didn't fry my ass because of it. Second, he was an awesome fighter. Third, he knew CPR, just in case.

"You know where to?", I asked.

"Yeah", Ivan nodded. "You need to say goodbye to your wife?"

_Rose_, I thought. She would notice I was gone, of course she would. I needed to tell her I was leaving or otherwise she would freak out.

"Give me a minute", I told him.

I threw the keys into his outreached hand and my way back to the party. Rose was sitting at a round table with two of my three sister, my mother, her parents and Lissa. She was laughing about something Karolina had just said.

"Excuse me", I interrupted.

"Dimka!", my sister Viktoria greeted me with a big smile. "Come sit with us."

"I'm sorry, Vika", I apologized smiling apologetically. "But I'm leaving now."

"Leaving?", Rose asked surprised.

"Yes, but you stay here", I answered. "Either I will pick you up later or I'll call a limo for you."

Rose excused herself from the table of noisy women (also known as my family), took my hand in hers and pulled me away from all the noise.

"Why are you leaving and why are you leaving alone?", Rose asked a little upset.

"Without me" me was hanging in the air between us.

"Roza", I said and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not leaving without you. Ivan needs me to help him with something, it's nothing big, we will be gone for two hours, three hours tops."

I pulled away and looked into the brown eyes of my wife.

"I will be here sooner than you think, you won't even notice my absence", I promised.

"Why can't come with you?", she asked a little hurt.

I kissed her softly and caressed her soft cheek tenderly.

"Ivan wants me to handle this for him, it's a man's thing. Don't worry, I'll be back in a second."

"Promise", Rose demanded stubbornly.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I promise", I replied and kissed her again.

I no longer laughed about Christian and Lissa who seemed to kiss every second of the day, now I understood them because I myself couldn't stop myself from kissing Rose. _Why did I need to attend this fight anyway?_, I asked myself.

"You need to leave", Rose said between kissed.

"Do I?", I asked smiling against her lips.

Rose giggled lightly, a sound I grew addicted to way too fast, but I loved it nonetheless and thought about recording it.

And then it hit me! That's why I need to go to this fight. I was growing attached to Rose, to a girl who was with me for money. Rose liked me, I knew that, she was attracted to me, I wasn't dumb, but the change in me … I didn't know if I liked the new me, I needed something from the old me. Not the new soft, caring Dimitri, something from the old, tough, manly Dimitri.

So I pulled away.

"See you in a bit", I rushed out, kissed her forehead and was gone.

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

The fight as going to be held in an old abandoned farmhouse. It was old and looked like the ceiling could drop on our heads every second, but it was big enough and away from the city and any traffic.

Inside the farm house were all the fighters and the big fat business men who bet on our fights.

I never fought for the money, I never needed it anyway, so what was the point? But Ivan did whenever he could after stopping to fight himself, because he knew I always won and he didn't mind the extra cash.

"So who am I fighting today?

"Johnathan O'Ryan, 28, born in Ireland, raised there and moved here with 19. Has a daughter and a fiance."

"Why is he fighting?"

"Was in the army, but stays home now for wife and daughter: He misses it, so here he is."

"He doesn't do it for the money?", I made sure.

"No", Ivan chuckled. "You don't need to let him win to get his little girl a birthday present."

Ivan patted my shoulder and we began our usual warm up routine. This was me, this was it what I liked, this was my home. I liked fighting, I was good at fighting, it gave me peace of mind. When I fought I did it to train me, I needed to be always prepared and this way I was.

I watched fight after fight, saw men struggling to stay on their feet, saw men leaving limping or being carried out.

"Preparing for the next fight: Dimitri Belikov and Johnathan O'Ryan!"

"Ready, man?", Ivan asked a little unsure. "It's been a while."

"That's like driving a bike, you don't forget how do that."

"If you say so."

He grinned again and said his usual words of comfort.

"Don't die."

I smirked.

"Don't want to loose your money?", I countered like always.

He laughed and I did too. We both knew this was serious, people died in these fights. It didn't happen often but it happened before and sometimes people leave with only one ear or more than one broken bone.

I went over the line of the "ring". It didn't really matter that there was a ring, it didn't mean anything if you crossed the lines, so there really was no use. No idea why someone always took the time to draw these lines on the ground.

Johnathan O'Ryan had red hair and green eyes and a lot of freckles on his face, well, talk about cliche. He was muscular, but less than me, he looked angry, like a wild animal, with no self control. When someone shouted for us to begin he stormed towards me and tried to punch me in the face. _Why always the face?_, I thought rolling my eyes. _Was I that handsome that these guys needed to ruin my good looks?_

I dodged and kicked the guys thigh. He grunted barely audible and his eyes flared in anger. He went in for another punch, this time for my stomach, but I saw it coming and blocked. Johnathan waited for me to attack, but I didn't. I waited for him to strike again and loose all his energy within the first minutes.

He didn't disappoint. He was out of breath after another six minutes and that was my time to strike and send him flying to the ground. I punched his jaw, breaking it, punched his throat, so he couldn't scream, kicked his knee, making him loose his footing and last kicking his back and sending him flying to the ground. He stayed there.

"Winner: Dimitri Belikov!", someone announced.

A lot of people in the audience clapped and applauded me, others groaned disappointed and shouted at Johnathan to "get the hell up". I didn't help the guy up, he had other guys for him to do that. I left the "ring" and went to Ivan. He didn't congratulate me, he never did, and I didn't expected him to. He just gave me a bottle of water that I accepted gratefully and emptied in seconds.

Ivan and I went to the small booth were a blond guy was sitting and Ivan got his money. Like most times people stepped in our way, wanted me to fight for them, wanted me to quit fighting all together, wanted me to loose for them or wanted half the money from the Ivan, because their fighter "lost because they were told to", so we could share. As if!

We always got in trouble, but we somehow always managed to escape. Right now Ivan and I sprinted to my car and sprang into it.

"Go, go, go, go!", Ivan shouted.

"Yes!", I barked and started the car.

"Faster, god go!", Ivan shouted.

And I drove as fast as my car could go and we were on the highway and far away form the guys we "owed" money.

"Man", Ivan laughed shaking his head. "Why the hell are we still doing this."

"Fun", I shrugged.

"Yeah", Ivan replied shaking his head. "Right."

* * *

**-o-o-o- Thrown Into His World -o-o-o-**

* * *

**Rose**

I wanted to stay awake and wait for Dimitri. It was 3.28AM when I was home and Dimitri wasn't there. So I made myself a coffee to stay awake a little longer and sat on our couch. The room was clean and everything was in its place, so I guess someone was hired to get everything in order again. I sat on the couch for half an hour. The thing with coffee and caffeine is that it helps you to stay awake but only for a short amount of time and then you get more tired. So that's why – after 40 minutes – I fell asleep on the couch.

I was awakened when I was lifted into the air and carried upstairs. My eyes wouldn't open, but my fingers felt a soft material.

"Hmm", I murmured.

"Shh", I heard someone whisper. "Get back to sleep."

It was the strong masculine voice of my husband, of Dimitri. I snuggled into his chest and took a deep breath, smelling his aftershave. I smelled something else, sweat, dirt and … animals, like cows?

"Dimitri?", I asked.

"Get back to sleep, Roza", Dimitri said kissing my forehead.

I didn't and lifted my head a little to look at Dimitri.

"Dimitri!", I shrieked.

Dimitri was so caught of guard he sprang a feet in the air and actually dropped me in the process and I fell flat on my ass!

"Ouch", I groaned.

"Oh my God, Rose! I'm so sorry!", Dimitri said frantically and crouched down beside me. "Why the hell did you scream in my ear? You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry", I mumbled and rubbed my behind.

Damn that fall hurt like hell. Why did Dimitri have to be so tall?

"What the hell happened to you?", I asked.

"Nothing, you just scared me", Dimitri replied.

"No", I said shaking my head and looked into his eyes again. "I mean what happened with your face?"

And then Dimitri's face changed completely and he blocked all emotions, so I couldn't see what he was thinking. It was like he just put a mask on to shield all his emotions form me.

"Don't", I said and lay a hand in his cheek, rubbing a thumb over a bruise.

"Don't what?", Dimitri answered monotone.

"Don't hide your emotions from me", I replied. "Don't wear that stupid mask that makes you look so cold."

Dimitri's face changed again and he sighed defeated, looking normal again, still on guard, but normal. He had a black eye, bruises on his cheeks and along the right side of his jaw. And looking a little closer I saw some bruises along his sides and on his arms too.

"What happened?", I asked again.

He didn't answer me. Instead he lifted me off the ground and carried me into our bedroom. He laid me down on the mattress and then went into bed beside me. We both lay on our sides, looking at each other. I lifted my hand again to his cheek and began caressing it lightly. His cheek was a little swollen and blue, it looked like it hurt real bad.

"Tell me", I asked. "Please."

"Doesn't matter, Roza", Dimitri replied in a tired whisper, snuggling into my hand. "All I care about it is that I'm here with you."

"Someone hurt you", I said.

He didn't deny it, just heaved a heavy sigh.

"Tomorrow, okay?", Dimitri asked and kissed me before I could answer him.

"Kiss me again and we have a deal", I replied laughing.

I rather felt Dimitri's chuckle, than herd it in the dark and then I felt Dimitri's lips on mine again. We both smiled into the kiss and I got lost in the feeling of Dimitri's lips on mine.

* * *

**I know it's shorter than usual and I'm sorry for that, but I have my driver license exam? I have no idea what the right word for it is, but I'm trying to get my driver license right now, and tomorrow they are going to test my knowledge (we don't do this at school, we do it in our free time after school, just so you know and it costs a fortune :( )**


End file.
